ATLA&TT:Time Warp
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Taking place 2 years before Undercover, Jhonen Moore is on the job when a portal sends him to the Avatar universe and he meets the Gaang, teams up with them and he falls in love, but with who? Rated T for demented jokes, language and action.
1. Well, This is Pleasent

**jc013- Hello ladies and gents, i'm back. Me, Maiden (And Butterfly when she comes back) are working on a new story, this time it's not just TT, but it's also Avatar. That's right, it's a crossover. It's actually a prequel to "Undercover" as it's two years before it and it has Bohusk as the only, well future Titan in the story. I also had people "Aren't you gonna finish that "ATLA/TT/Inuyasha" crossover, well i have to say no. Had to let go of that puppy, just couldn't think of any new ideas for that one. So enjoy and me, Maiden and Butterfly don't own TT or ATLA.**

Teen Titans/Avatar

Time Warp

Chapter 1- Well, This Is Pleasant

Another day, another villain. That's what Jhonen Moore's life is now that he just got powers. Living off the streets since he was 10, he lived off of playing guitar and singing for cash and sleeping in abandoned place, sounds nice. Now he's 16, but 2 months ago, as he was playing Alien Ant Farm's cover of "Smooth Criminal" on the street when a car hit another car which was sent flying into Jhonen really injuring him. As he was knocked out, he met Death who made a deal with him that Jhonen brought me back to life, he would be a superhero and use what he had for good. So Jhonen told Death yes and Jhonen woke up. He then found out she had superhuman strength, could shoot lightning and could regenerate lost flesh and limbs.

So for 2 months, Jhonen has been using his powers for good. Now he's in Haven City, protecting the city. Cops may not like him there, or any other "Cape" there, but Jhonen didn't really care. Never really liked cops either. He's looking down at the city from a rooftop listening to Metallica's "Leper Messiah". He at this point has black bushy hair with some of it green and has hazel colored eyes. He's wearing a camo army coat with the sleeves cut at the elbows, a black "Pantera" t-shirt, black and red trip pants and black and camo sneakers. He was bopping his head to the music and singing the lyrics a bit.

"Marvel at his tricks, need your Sunday fix

blind devotion came, rotting your brain

Chain, chain

Join the endless chain

Fame, Fame

Infection is the game, stinking drunk with power

We see "

As he sang to the song, Jhonen noticed the cops chasing after Control Freak who was in a sports car. Jhonen looked at the chase with a confused look.

"Huh, thought he was the Titans problem." Jhonen said to himself as he looked at the chase and took out a wooden baseball bat bat with nails driven in." Oh well, more ass for me to kick" and with those words, he started to run and jump off the roofs towards the chase.

"Hahaha! You can't catch Control Freak!" Said person yelled as he pointed his special remote control behind him at the cops, pressed a button and turned the cops car into those metal pony swing thingy's from playgrounds.

"I love these things!" A very dumb cop said as he rode the pony in joy. Meanwhile, Control freak was still laughing he was gonna get away.

"Yeah, i lost em' good." he gloated as he looked back, then he turned back to pay attention to the road, should have looked up.

"Look out!" Jhonen yelled from above as he fell into the passenger seat of the car Control Freak was driving which made said villian surprised.

"What the?! Jhonen, what are doing here?" Control Freak asked and Jhonen just shrugged.

"Being the hero. Ever seen "Dance Of The Dead"?" Jhonen asked.

"No, why?" Control Freak asked and he got his answer as Jhonen swung the baseball bat at the fat villains face knocking him out of the car and knocking him out.

"Cause' they used this weapon in that movie!" Jhonen yelled as he looked back, but then noticed no one was driving the car. "Ah, fucking Ashley Tisdale.", then the car crashed into a parked car causing Jhonen to fly though the windshield and hit the pavement. Luckily, he got up with a dislocated arm which he put back in place and took a piece of glass out of his head.

"Well, that wasn't so bad.", Jhonen said till a police car that somehow didn't stop hit him flipping him over the car and putting him on the ground. Jhonen then got back up with his head bleeding and very mad.

"God just loves to prove me wrong." He muttered as he cracked his neck and wiped the blood from his head. Then the cop who drove the car that hit him came up to him worried.

"Oh, sorry sir! I didn't see you, you okay?" The shaken cop asked to which Jhonen shrugged.

"I'm all right, see ya'." Jhonen said, then he started to run off before the other cops came. He always never liked cops, but that one cop seemed nice. As he got up on the rooftop, he looked at his watch to see the time, it was 10:57 am in the morning. Then some weird noises started to go on, which caused Jhonen to turn around to which he saw nothing.

"What in the name of Jesus-Tap Dancing-Christ is going here?! Disaster, if you're messing with me, i swear to God!" Jhonen yelled as he looked around the rooftop. Then out of nowhere, a blueish portal opened up. It started to suck in stuff, including Jhonen who tried to hang on to a pole.

"No, no! I didn't say Klatto Verata Nicto wrong! No wait, i didn't even say it at all!" Jhonen yelled before ending up getting sucked into the portal.

Many, MANY years back in time, hell maybe a different universe......

The blueish portal now opened up at a weird stone temple and shot a screaming Jhonen out of it into a stone portal then closed, leaving a badly hurt Jhonen on the hard stone ground.

"Ok, i think God hates me." Jhonen said as he got up in a daze. He checked himself to see if anything was wrong, he checked his mouth and spit a tooth out. He threw it to the ground and started to walk towards, but he didn't notice he was close to a ledge and fell 12 feet to the ground. "Yep, God hates me." So Jhonen got back up and twisted his hand back in place after it was twisted around 360 degrees. He screamed a bit, then turned around and stopped in place. There he was, in front of 5 teenagers around his age and they were in asian style-style clothes,

"Ah......" Jhonen said as he looked around to see where he was, then looked up to see the portal gone, then he looked back at the five people. "Well, This Is Pleasant" Jhonen said as he rubbed his head while very offset.

**jc013- All right, that was a good chapter. Now it's on to Maiden doing the next chapter. R&R!**


	2. Definately Not In Kansas Anymore

Avatar/Teen Titans

Time Warp

Chapter 2- Definatly not in Kansas Anymore

**Maiden: Yay, it's my turn to take a crack at this. This will be my first attempt at an Avatar fic so I hope it's good. Also stay on the lookout for some OCs that may or maynot appear in this fic; depends on how things go. But they will be featured in other Avatar fics. **

"Ok, i think God hates me." Jhonen said as he got up in a daze. He checked himself to see if anything was wrong, he checked his mouth and spit a tooth out. He threw it to the ground and started to walk towards, but he didn't notice he was close to a ledge and fell 12 feet to the ground. "Yep, God hates me." So Jhonen got back up and twisted his hand back in place after it was twisted around 360 degrees. He screamed a bit, then turned around and stopped in place. There he was, in front of 5 teenagers around his age and they were in asian style clothes, a rather large white and grey bison and a lemur.

"Ah......" Jhonen said as he looked around to see where he was, then looked up to see the portal gone, then he looked back at the five people. "Well, This Is Pleasant" Jhonen said as he rubbed his head while very offset.

"Who are you?" asked the baldheaded monk.

"Damn confused. Can you tell me where the hell i'm at?"

"Western Air Temple in the Air Nation." replied the monk.

"The what in the where?"

The 5 teens sighed and tried to explain, but even after an hour of explaining, Jhonen still didn't fully understand his predicament.

"Ok, i'll just say i'm not in Kansas anymore and put this whole thing under 'my ass is fcked' category."

"You still haven't told us who you are." the brunette girl pointed out.

"Jhonen Moore. Full time bad guy- ass-kicker and as of recently, a part time timetraveler." he said offering his hand to the girl. "And you are...?"

"I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka, and our friends Aang, Zuko and Toph. The bison is Appa and the lemur; Momo."

Jhonen examined his new 'friends' closely and noticed something amiss. Whenever Toph spoke to him, her gaze would be on the ground.

"You can look at me ya know." Jhonen chuckled to the small girl. She punched his arm playfully, yet hard causing him to yelp in pain.

"I am looking at you...well sorta. I'm blind and I see with earthbending." Jhonen looked at her baffled.

"You mean you can move earth?" Toph grinned and flicked her wrists. Suddenly the ground Jhonen was standing on broke away from the rest of the floor and floated several feet in the air. Toph sat him back down and rested her hands on her hips.

"Can all of yall do that?" he asked surprised.

"Nope. Well, Aang can but Katara is a waterbender and Zuko is a firebender. What kinda bender are you?"

"Lightning, if it counts." he lifted his hands up and shot a single bolt of lightning up into the sky.

"I've never heard of a lightning bender before." Aang said in surprise.

"Azula." Sokka pointed out.

"Who?" asked Jhonen.

"My sister." Zuko informed. "Power hungry bitch that's crazy as hell."

"So she's a total control freaked bitch who's used to getting her way all the time and is a 150 on the 'crazy as a bat outta hell' meter?"

"Hit the nail on the head"

"Aww Zu-Zu, you can't possibly tell me you mean that." came smooth female voice. Jhonen and the others turned to see Azula atop a war balloon staring down at them hatefully.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zuko shouted, his voice dripping with venom.

"Hey crazy lady!" Jhonen shouted while waving his hand at her.

"I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She shot a fireblast from her hands down at them. Everyone dodged at the last second.

"What the fck is her problem!?" Jhonen shouted to Zuko once they were behind a large pillar.

"I told you, she's crazy and wants to kill me." Zuko said between fire blasts. "And I could use some help here!"

"On it!" Jhonen raised his hands and shot several bolts of lightning. However, Azula saw this comming and re-directed it back at Jhonen. He jumped out of the way just in time.

"We gotta get outta here!" Sokka shouted over the bending blasts. Before anyone could respond, he saw Zuko fighting tooth and nail against his sister atop the war balloon.

"What the hell is he doing up thier!?" asked Katara.

"Holding that pyrotechnic bitch off, and i'm going!" Jhonen yelled as he ran towards the fight, baseball bat in hand, but he stopped short due to Fire Nation soldiers stepping in between him and Zuko. Jhonen smiled wickedly as he looked at the 3 soldiers. "Well, looks like i get to crack some skulls afterall!"

Just as he was about to make contact, the soilders were suddenly encased in walls of earth. He turned to see Toph in a battle stance with her hands facing the soilders.

"Don't waist your time with these rats, go help Zuko!" Jhonen nodded and jumped atop the balloon to help his friend. He came up behind Azula and was about to strike.

"Get some, bitch!" he shouted as he brought the bat down. Azula ducked and kicked Jhonen's legs out from under him.

"Why do you continue to call me that!?" she thundered.

"Really? You don't know why? Yo! Guys, she dosen't know she's a bitch!" Jhonen shouted to the gang below.

"You're kiddin'!" Sokka yelled. Azula grew more agrivated and charged at Jhonen with lightning at her fingertips.

Zuko saw an opening and fire blasted his sister off the war balloon. She fell several feet before ripping the pin out of her hair and thrusting it into the rock; stopping her from falling any further.

"Where the hell did you come from anyway!?" she demanded.

"Don't you worry bout it bitch. Figure out how to get that duct tape off your tail light, mind your g** damn buisness. It's 2007 bitch...at least in my world it is!"

**Maiden- Ok, thats my chapter for a while. I'm going on vacation for a week in Florida so i'll be without wifi. (sucks ass!) But don't worry, i'll be sure to document all of my ideas for this story and the others so I can type them up when I get back. In the meantime, i'm sure jc013 and Butterfly will keep you entertained! **


	3. Did I Miss Something?

Butterfly: Yay! I'm back! Jac asked me and Maiden to help him with this crossover story, so I'm up! We've been talking about what's going to happen and my chapter here is pretty short compared to some of the usual stuff I do. So, for those damn legal purposes, neither Jac, nor Maiden or I own Avatar the Last Aribender, because it sure as hell wouldn't have been canceled if we owned it!

Chapter 3: Did I Miss Something?

"Don't you worry bout it bitch. Figure out how to get that duct tape off your tail light, mind your g** damn business. It's 2007 bitch...at least in my world it is!" Jhonen cried as he and the Gaang fled. He let out a maniacal laugh as the group flew away." Dudes, that was kick ass! I think I'm gonna' like hangin' with this crowd!"

"That was a sweet remark you made back there," Zuko said chuckling at the comment Jhonen had thrown at Azula. Jhonen shrugged and leaned back against Appa's saddle as they flew off." I have to admit I wouldn't have had the balls to say it, though I was thinking it…"

"Dude I sympathize for anyone who had to grow up with that bitch!" Jhonen cried. He closed his eyes, tapping his foot absently as the group flew." I mean I have met some whacked chicks, dated a few too. No one has ever seemed crazier than my ex-girlfriend who tried stabbing me with a fork, until now. This Azula chick? She takes the effing cake for psycho chicks!"

No one disagreed with the boy as they flew on, leaving the burning temple behind.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So yer' telling me that all you guys can bend a different element?" Jhonen said trying to grasp the concept of bending. The groups' benders nodded and Jhonen shook his head." I mean I've seen what Toph could do, and Zuko was pretty kick-ass with his flames, but water and air? Epic!"

"It's not that hard," Aang said with a shrug. Toph scowled and sent the boy a glare, or at least one in his general area." Well, it's natural Toph! I mean it's not usually easy! Some of us have harder times then others! I mean look at Sokka, he never bends! He may never learn!"

"I resent that!" Sokka yelled. Jhonen chuckled as he watched the Water Tribe boy fight with Aang about whether or not a boomerang was a good weapon or not." What the hell are you laughing at?! You just fell out of the sky and act like some hot shot!"

"That's because I _am_ a hot shot in my world," Jhonen grinned. Sokka scowled and the two boys began to bicker." Really? You want to criticize my style?! You're wearing a fucking pony tail dude! And what's with all the blue? Are you depressed or really attached to the Smurfs?"

Eventually the two boys agreed they hated each other and the group began to disperse until only Toph and Jhonen were left. Toph said nothing for awhile but soon she had to ask.

"Where did you come from?" She asked curiously. Jhonen glanced down at the girl and grinned." I love hearing about faraway places, I know I'll probably never get there, but I can at least try to picture them in my mind and pretend I'm there. So can you tell me about your home?"

"I don't have a permanent home," Jhonen said with a shrug." I mean I jump from place to place, saving who needs saving and helping the law here and there. I've traveled everywhere from Europe to the great U.S.A… I love traveling though because I meet loads of people, hot chicks, and heroes alike. And I get to see different places too. I can't really describe them all, but I can try…"

For over an hour, Jhonen and Toph talked about the places Jhonen had seen, the people he'd met, and the enemies he'd made. Soon an awkward silence fell over the two, once they had reached Jhonen's many stories about past relationships.

"Well, it's getting late and I have to train with Twinkle Toes tomorrow," Toph said quickly. She stood to leave and stopped a few feet away." Thanks for talking with me Hot Shot, it was fun."

"No problem Rock Girl," Jhonen shrugged he gave a grin and looked up at her," Ya' know, I take it back, what I first thought about you; you're actually pretty cute for a blind girl and a tomboy…"

"Oh yeah?" Toph asked with a scowl. She grinned and crossed her arms." You're pretty cute for a dumb ass too, Jhonen."

"Actually I'm only a dumb ass because I have really low standards," Jhonen said with a shrug," And besides, how can you see me to say I'm cute?"

"Well, I can kind of see you in the Earth!" Toph blushed. She shot a rock at Jhonen and smacked him in the side of his head." And you sound cute! You know what? Forget I said anything! Go to hell!"

"Been there and back, Toph!" Jhonen cried as Toph stormed off. As he rubbed the sore spot on his head, he had to think if he was missing something from her speech about "seeing" him. In the end he went to bed, too lazy to contemplate the odd workings of the female mind." Screwy world and it's screwy chicks…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: So, like I said, kinda short, and really just a lead up to a lot of real conflicts we're hoping to add. So, since Maiden's off to a well deserved vacation, it's me and Jac on this story for a bit! R&R!


	4. Message Received

**"Dimebag" James- Yeah, i know. New names, no longer "jc013". Just so people knows. Butterfly's chapter was pretty good, small but good. Me and Butterfly (Well, she's going by "WingsxOfxChaos" now) are doing the chapters due to Maiden not gonna be here for a while. Now it's my turn to do another chapter. I don't own TT or Avatar, enjoy and R&R people. This chapter takes place between the "Western Air Temple" and "Firebending Masters"**

Teen Titans/Avatar

Time Warp

Chapter 4- Message Received

"Been there and back, Toph!" Jhonen cried as Toph stormed off. As he rubbed the sore spot on his head, he had to think if he was missing something from her speech about "seeing" him. In the end he went to bed, too lazy to contemplate the odd workings of the female mind." Screwy world and it's screwy chicks…"

The next day, Jhonen woke up from he slept. He rubbed his head due to it still hurting from the night before with Toph. That "Seeing him" thing she mentioned was still bugging him.

"Ah, screw it." Jhonen said as got up and changed his clothes. Not really anything changed, same type of pants. But he choose to wear a black "Trivium" t-shirt that had the bands logo with the Japanese symbols for "Shogun". He also put his coat on and got out of the tent to see the rest of the gang eating breakfast.

"Oh, yum yum. What's for grub?" Jhonen asked as he joined the breakfast circle.

"Fish and berries." Katara replied which got a moan from both Jhonen and Sokka.

"Fish and berries? That sucks." Jhonen moaned as he took out his baseball bat and started to sharping the nails sticking out of it with a flint stone he had.

"Well sorry for not eating meat." Aang said as he helped Katara with the food. Sokka looked at Jhonen as he sharped the nails to which he looked confused.

"Can i help you ponytail?" Jhonen asked as he kept his eyes on the nails that were getting sharper by the moment.

"Yeah, what kind of weak weapon is that?" Sokka answered Jhonen's question with another question which got him a stern look from Jhonen.

"Okay, first of all. This little baby right here is called a bat with nails driven in." Jhonen said as he got up and got in Sokka's face. "Second, this little son of a bitch right ain't weak. This when used right can be wedged into your head and maybe crack your head open."

This got a laugh from Sokka. "Yeah, right." Jhonen then smiled and took a watermelon out of his coat pocket which Sokka looked surprised at. "How much room is in that coat?"

"Never question the coat." Jhonen said as pointed the bat at him. He then set the the watermelon on a rock. He then got in postion and rose the bat up. Then with all the streigh he had, he swang the bat down onto the watermelon, smashing it into many pieces. This got a shocked look from everyone, except Toph who just turned her head while calm.

"What happened with you two now?" Toph asked as she walked up between Sokka and Jhonen.

"Just showing Sokka who's more bad-A." Jhonen said as he sat down on another rock and wiped watermelon pieces off of him. "Little messy, but worth it." With those words, he laughed to himself as the others looked at him wondering just who they just had join their team.

Later that day, as the others went into town, Jhonen came along as he was bored. As he walked around the town alone, people looked at him confused and whispered about him. It wasn't because the clothes he had on (Zuko had a spare set of clothes with him, Jhonen just tore the arm sleeves off.), but it because of his hair. Let's face it, no one in the Fire Nation ever seen a guy with black hair with some green in it.

"You know, i can hear what you're whispering!" Jhonen scowled at the crowd of people who just went back to what they were doing. "Fucking doucey people, never seen a person with green hair, lucky i don't go all "Friday The 13th" on your asses."

"You have green hair?" Toph asked as she appeared next to Jhonen causing him to jump.

"Damn girl, don't do that!" Jhonen said as he got back into place.

"Well, do you have green hair? Cause' that's weird?" Toph asked again as she sat down on a bench. Jhonen sighed and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, some of it is. Most of it is black." Jhonen said as he waved his hand though his hair. "Most people in my time are mindless drones who look the same while a few other prefer to go their own way. I'm one of those few types." This got a laugh from Toph to which Jhonen noticed.

"What, you don't go your own way? You're blind as a fucking bat!" Jhonen said as he had his hands out. That got him a punch in the face from Toph "Ow! Okay, i deserved that."

"I do go my own way, but never say it in a offending manner!" Toph screamed at Jhonen which got the two stares by bystanders. The two noticed that and calmed back down. They sat in silence for a while till' Jhonen said something.

"Sorry about that comment." Jhonen said as he apologized to Toph as he looked to the ground. Toph looked at him with a shocked look. "I never really should have not made the comment. Wasn't really me.....Okay, it really is me. But i never really do it to someone who i trust."

"You apologizing to me?" Toph asked as she turned her head towards Jhonen's as he looked at the ground. "But i'm the one who yelled at you!"

"Well yeah, but i'm the one who made you scream at me. I'm the guilty one, but hell. You most likely don't think i'm telling the truth." Jhonen said as he looked at Toph with a worried look on his face. But Toph just smiled with that famous grin of hers.

"I know you ain't lying." She said which made Jhonen very confused. "I can sense people's heartbeats and yours was telling me that you were telling the truth."

"Well........that's nifty." was Jhonen had to say as he couldn't find the right words. "Thanks for telling me that. Calmed me down a bit."

"You're welcome hot-shot." Toph said as she nugged her head, but then turned her face into a evil tone and pointed her finger into his face. "But don't think this changes anything and i'm going soft on you. got it?!"

"Message received" Jhonen said as he looked while a little scared. Toph then got up from sitting and pointed to the others.

"Now come on, Sugar Queen said we had to be back soon." She said as she started to walk towards the others who were waiting for them. Jhonen then looked at Toph as she walked away with a smile on his face.

"She sure as hell is a different but nice chick......Don't piss her off." Jhonen said to himself as he got up.

"Better not make your girlfriend off." A tall man said in a snooty tone as he stood behind Jhonen.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jhonen yelled as he turned around and headbutted the snooty man, knocking him out. He then noticed everyone looking at him.

"Ah....He tried to....." Jhonen said as he tried to think of some excuse, but sighed and followed Toph and the rest of the gang. "Fuck it, i got nothing."

**"Dimebag" James- All right, another good chapter. Now it's Wings (Formerly known as Butterfly) turn to do another chapter. R&R!**


	5. Different Pretty Girl

**"Dimebag" James- Hello readers, "Dimebag" here. I'm here to do another chapter for this fanfic. Wings would have done it, but she had to take a small widdle break. But she'll be back tomorrow. So it's me doing this chapter, expect the usual stuff from me. Read, enjoy, and R&R people! This chapter (And most likely the next one or two, don't know.)takes will show what the others have done during "The Firebending Masters" episode. So Aang and Zuko will not be in it....Sorta. There i said it, i don't own Avatar or TT or the song used in this chapter.....If i did, Avatar would have continued with new episodes.**

Teen Titans/Avatar

Time Warp

Chapter 5- Different Pretty Girl

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jhonen yelled as he turned around and headbutted the snooty man, knocking him out. He then noticed everyone looking at him.

"Ah....He tried to....." Jhonen said as he tried to think of some excuse, but sighed and followed Toph and the rest of the gang. "Fuck it, i got nothing."

The next day, while Aang and Zuko were trying to practice firebending, it didn't go so well. Seems they couldn't firebend, so they had to think a while. Then they decided to find the original firebenders. So as they went on their little journey while leaving Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Jhonen at their little temporary place....Well, that explains why Aang and Zuko ain't in this chapter.

"Okay, so Aang and Zuko are gonna look for the original firebenders, so they can find out why their firebending went to crap?" Jhonen asked as played air guitar to himself (He's bored and doing the guitar motions to Pantera's "10's".)

"Pretty much really." Katara answered as she practiced waterbending while making a couple water-whips. Jhonen sighed and wiped some of the sweat off his head.

"Goddamn weather.......Hate the sun." Jhonen moaned as he took his coat off and flipped off the sun after he got it off. "Fuck you sun!"

"Why don't you take a swim and drown?" Sokka said in a deadpan tone at Jhonen who just looked at the water-tribe soldier who was practicing his sword-fighting, but not in anger.

"For once, you have a brilliant idea you pony-tailed bastard!" Jhonen said in joy as he got up. "Well, besides the drowning part." Then he started to walk towards a bucket, went over and filled it up with water and poured it over his head.

"You poured water over your head...Just to cool off?" Katara asked giving Jhonen a glare. "Instead of taking a swim?"

"What?" Jhonen shrugged and pointed at his wet hair. "I'm cooled off, plus i had to wash my hair, looks cool huh?"

"Well, it does look....Different." Sokka noted as he looked at Jhonen's hair, which was due to it being wet, instead of bushy. It was became long and reached to his shoulders, and showed off his dyed green hair more.

"Thanks ponytail." Jhonen said in a annoyed tone as he dried his hair, then rubbed his chin and upper lip. "Man, haven't shaved in a while. Looks like i ain't gonna for a while." Well that last part was true due to Jhonen having a noticeable black beard growing in.

"Hey Jhonen, can i ask you something?" Toph asked as she got out of her stone tent from sleeping.

"Wait a sec, you never ask politely." Sokka said as he stopped practing in shock, same with Katara.

"Yeah, and you didn't even call him by a nickname." Katara added in as she went up to Toph who blushed a bit, but not enough to notice, but then quickly gave her a smile.

"What? I find him cool." She said as she went over to Jhonen and patted him on his back. "And i already gave him "Hot Shot" as his nickname, due to him making quick comments." This got Toph her hair ruffled by Jhonen who also snicked a bit.

"Thanks fair lass." Jhonen thanked before Toph punched his arm while giving him a smile and he moaned in pain. "Ow...Ok, no touchy the hair." Katara looked a little confused with Jhonen and Toph bonding, it scared her.

"Hey Jhonen, can i ask you something?" Sokka asked Jhonen who nodded back. Sokka then pointed at his t-shirt "What's with the shirts, they always change and they always have weird designs on em'." Jhonen looked down at his shirt which had the Slayer logo under a skull wearing a army helmet and under it in red blood like lettering said "The sport is war!".

"Well, in my time. They have shirts that so off bands. Slayer just happens to be a band i'm into...Big time" Jhonen answered as he pointed at the band logo. "They're fucking insane, any problem with em'?"

"No, was just wondering." Sokka said as he went back to sword fighting. Toph then pulled Jhonen's shirt gaining his attention.

"They sound cool, too bad they ain't from this time." She said as she turned to Jhonen who thought a bit, then had a idea.

"Oh wait, i remember right. I know a way." Jhonen said in a happy tone, but then before Jhonen can say what his plan was. Katara went up to him.

"Ah, Jhonen. Can i talk to you a bit?" Katara asked as she pointed towards to a different local. Jhonen just shrugged a bit.

"What the hell, be right back Toph." Jhonen said as he walked towards a house on the beach where Katara was standing waiting for him. He quickly gave a turn to Toph. "I'll show you later."

"Okay" Toph said back. When Jhonen was gone, she sighed a bit. "I'm bored." She then made a pebble float a bit and fired it at Sokka who got hit and whined in pain which made Toph happy. Now, Jhonen has made it over to Katara who had a wondering look on her face which made Jhonen know a talk was gonna happen.

"Okay Sugar Queen." He said to Katara which made her give him a confused stare. Jhonen then gave her a smile while taking a bottle of Pepsi out of his pants pocket....Yeah, alot of space in there too. "Sorry, picked that up from Toph. Funny girl, that and fearless. Don't find that in much girls in my time." That when Katara asked the question.

"That's pretty nice of you to say, you like her?" She asked, that one question caused Jhonen to spit out the soda he was drinking out of his mouth at the ground. Once he got better, he looked at Katara in a shocked look.

"Do i like her? As in "like her" like her" He asked as he did the little finger motion to make the "Like me" clear. "Or just like her".

"The first one" Katara said as she had a smiled, Jhonen then thought about it.

"Well, Toph's a cool chick. Not afraid of the stuff she does or any problems that come from it. Also doesn't take shit from no one, she's the kind of girl who i would meet at a "Black Label Society" concert and chill with and have a smoke with." Jhonen said as he continued to drink from his bottle. "Man i need music." With those words, Jhonen took out his Ipod from his pants pocket, put the earbuds in his ears and put Devildriver's "Clouds Over California".

"What are those?" Katara asked as she was confused. Jhonen just looked at her in a deadpan look.

"Long story, not gonna talk about it." Jhonen said as he paused the music, then looked back at Katara with a conflicted look on his face. "What i'm saying is that me and Toph are just friends, nothing more."

"You never know, sometimes a friendship can blossom into a relationship." Katara said with a smirk on her face.

"Kinda like with you and the all mighty, powerful and hairless Avatar?" Jhonen said back in a annoyed tone that made Katara's smirk get replaced by a embarrassed look. "Yeah, the thing between you two are as clear as a freshly polished diamond"

"Okay, not sure about that last part. But if that's how you see you're friendship with Toph. That's fine with me." Katara said once she got over the shock of Jhonen getting her with the comment and smiled knowing the truth. "Well, i gotta make lunch."

"Be sure to have something better than fish and berries!" Jhonen yelled at Katara as she walked away. Jhonen then got back to his music and skipped the song he had and started to listen to Slipknot's "Vermilion Part.2 (Bloodstone Mix)".

_**She seems dressed in all of me**_

_**Stretched across my shame**_

_**All the torment and the pain**_

_**leak through and covered me**_

_**I'd do anything ever to myselves**_

_**Just to have her for myselves**_

_**Now I don't know what to do**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**When she makes me sad**_

Jhonen had to pause the music for a moment. He rewinded the music to hear those lyrics again. He then realized that the song sorta in the smallest way reminded him of Toph. It bugged him big time, did he really have feeling for her? He then looked over to Toph who was still chucking pebbles at Sokka. Jhonen did find her pretty different and pretty, yeah he met different pretty girls before, but she was much more different and pretty from those different pretty girls....Man, say that 5 times fast. But did he like her.....Or more. He thought about this and thought the most reasonable answer.

"God.....I don't know!" Jhonen said as he slammed his foot into the ground. This made Toph notice him.

"What's happening?!" She yelled at Jhonen who looked surprised at her.

"Nothing, just listening to music!" He yelled back, then sat down on the ground and looked up in the sky with a angry face. "You just love fucking with me, don't you God?"

**"Dimebag" James- All righty, another fun chapter for me. Now i promise Wings is gonna do the next chapter. R&R people!**


	6. God If You're Up There, You Must Hate Me

Emma: Okay, for the sake of Jac, I am writing my chapter when I'm supposed to be doing homework… So, as many have realized, I changed my pen name; err... Eric changed it and I decided I liked it. But every time I go to type "Wings" it doesn't fit… So I'll just stick to my name. So, we don't own Teen Titans or Avatar, just this awesome story.

Chapter 6: God, If You're Up There, You Must Really Hate Me!

"Nothing, just listening to music!" He yelled back, then sat down on the ground and looked up in the sky with a angry face. "You just love fucking with me, don't you God?" Toph walked over and sat beside Jhonen and he blushed." Hey rock girl…"

"What's with you and yelling up at the sky?" Toph asked. She stared at his iPod, or in the general area because she could hear the music from the headphones." I mean why do you do it? It's almost as bad as when Sokka talks to his boomerang…

"He talks to his boomerang? Huh, note to self for later blackmail…"Jhonen said with a shrug. He flipped through random songs on his iPod and stole glances at Toph. "It's kinda a habit I have… I mean when things are goin' shitty for me, I blame God, which I have never really decided if he exists, but still… If he does he must really hate me…"

"Why the hell would he hate you?" Toph asked. She finally gave in and snatched his iPod, felling at the object trying to see what it was." Okay I give up, what the hell is this little thing you've been fidgeting with?"

"I've never given him a reason not to hate me, and this is an iPod," Jhonen said with a shrug. He stuck an ear bud in Toph's ear and put on "Eyes of The Insane" by Slayer." It's a music player from my time… This is the band I was telling you about, Slayer." Toph tapped her fingers against her knee, to the beat of the song." They're pretty hard core, one of my favorites…"

"I like the music," Toph said smiling," They have like a dark undertone that I can respect, and at the same time they're like hard core music. That's tough to put together. I can see why you like them Hot Shot… Oh, look, Sparky and Twinkle Toes decided to come back…"

"Took 'em long enough," Jhonen said leaning back lazily," I mean it's been almost three days… I was starting to think they'd got eaten by some crazy animal… Or knocked dead by that crazy bitch Azula… Gotta' remember to fight her again before I leave; make sure she's at the bad end of my baseball bat…"

Toph's face fell as he mentioned leaving, and Jhonen had the decency to pretend he didn't see this. They listened as Aang and Zuko told them about the dragons, and then showed the whole team their new fir bending steps.

"So, let me get this straight," Toph said with a chuckle," You guys spent three days off looking for these people, found them; they tried to offer you to a bunch of dragons; the dragons almost killed you; and in the end you only come back with some stupid new dance?"

"That is pretty gay dudes," Jhonen said, quick to agree with Toph.

"It's not a dance Toph! And it's not gay!" Zuko cried. He crossed his arms and gave the two a stern look." It's a century's old fire bending technique that has been passed down only to fire bending masters! It's a battle tactic!"

"Really?" Toph said with a grin. Zuko nodded and scowled at her cocky grin. She glanced up at Jhonen who grinned back and Zuko gave a low growl.

" Fine, if it's so important, what this technique's name?" Jhonen asked with a triumphant grin. Toph chuckled as he said this.

"The dancing dragon…" Zuko said in defeat. The whole group fell into a fit of laughter as Zuko and Aang traded pained stares." Damn, she wins again!"

"Sparky," Jhonen chuckled," I've only been here for a week and I've realized that Toph always wins one way or another. If you've been here longer then me you should have gotten that bit of information a long time ago!"

Everyone laughed and Zuko muttered angrily under his breath the whole evening.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Jhonen woke up a few nights later when Sokka tripped over him. He grabbed the boy's ankle and threw him across the room, in surprise. Sokka let out an inaudible moan of pain and Jhonen rubbed his eyes, looking at the boy. Zuko stood over to the side staring at Sokka and shaking his head with a sigh of defeat and an eye roll at his stupidity.

"Was' goin' on?" Jhonen asked still half asleep. Sokka grumbled at him and stood." Oh, shut-up ponytail, you were the one to trip over me! Now why the hell are you guys awake in the middle of the night? And why is the war balloon ready to go?"

"We're going to the Boiling rock," Zuko said. Jhonen gave an odd look to both boys." It's a fire nation prison; and they may have Sokka and Katara's there. We're going to try and get him out, if they're holding him there…"

"Well, I'm in," Jhonen said standing, stretching, and grabbing his bag in one swift movement. Sokka tried to protest, but Jhonen stormed past him." Look, I may not like you pony tail, but I am not getting shorted out on some major ass kicking! And if we're making a prison break, you know there will be some major ass kicking. So, I'm coming along, unless you'd like me to tell everyone what you're up to. Then I'd be glad to wake them all up."

"Fine," Sokka said. The group of teens got in the balloon and flew for hours. They talked occasionally and soon they came to the topic of past girlfriends." My first girlfriend turned into the moon… She sacrificed herself for all water benders…"

Man that's rough," Zuko said with a sympathetic head shake. Jhonen nodded and gave a sigh." What about you Jhonen? Got a girl back in your time?"

"Nah," Jhonen said," I've had a lot bad ones though... Last girl was psycho! Bitch tried to stab me with a fuckin' fork! I mean really? I feel yer pain on having the right girl and losing her though… I know I wish I could find one that would stick…"There was silence until they approached a huge steaming volcano." We're not going in there are we?"

"We have to," Zuko said," The Boiling Rock prison is inside, past the huge lake of boiling water, water that could kill you if you fell in, and a place no man has ever escaped from…"

"So basically all the odds are against us," Jhonen said with a scowl," Well, I've had worse… He stared at the sky as they entered the steam." God, if you're up there, would ya' quit fucking with me for a little while?" A low rumble of thunder filled the sky." Yeah, I thought not…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Yup so there it is, folks. My chapter is finally done! Jac's up next… R&R…


	7. Let's Go To Prison!

**"Dimebag" James- All right, that was a pretty fucking good chapter Wings did. Now i'm back doing a chapter. Gonna have fun with this one, it's a short one though. I don't own TT or Avatar, R&R!**

Chapter 7- Let's Go To Prison!

"So basically all the odds are against us," Jhonen said with a scowl," Well, I've had worse… He stared at the sky as they entered the steam." God, if you're up there, would ya' quit fucking with me for a little while?" A low rumble of thunder filled the sky." Yeah, I thought not…Thank you, you holy son of a bitch." Then as they ventured into the stream going to the little island where the prison was. The war balloon started to go down....Which is a bad thing. "Ah come on god!"

"We're going down!" Zuko said as he kept trying to keep the machine going.

"Well the air around us is just as hot as the fire" Jhonen said as he stayed calm as Sokka was holding onto the ship as it went down more.

"Why ain't you freaking out like the rest of us?!" Sokka asked Jhonen as he tried to kepp quiet.

"Cause' when we land, i'm gonna be nice and fine." He repiled as he held onto to part of the balloon.

"So we're gonna crash land?" Sokka asked.

"That's right, prepare for landing!" Zuko said as the balloon at last crashed onto the sand of the small island where the prison was. The 3 boys were flinged out to the ground. As the boys recovered and got up. They looked around where they were, then noticed the war balloon was destroyed.

"Great, how are we gonna get off the island now?" Zuko asked as he checked out the remains of the ship.

"You know, i had the funniest feeling this was gonna happen, am i right ponytail?" Jhonen asked Sokka who nodded his head.

"You two knew?" Zuko asked in shock. "My uncle said i never planned things though, but this...This is crazy!"

"That's what they said about the Alamo. But we won and kicked the Mexicans asses." Jhonen said as patted Zuko on the back. "Now calm down scarface, and let's think this over."

"Well Sokka said this plan was gonna go fine!" Zuko countered back which got Sokka attention as he tried to get rid of the remains of the boat.

"Hey, i never asked you OR Jhonen to come along." Sokka said as he piled the remains up. "And second, i do think my plans though, but my plans haven't excacly played though. But this time, i'm playing along the way."

"Improvising, smart move." Jhonen said as he smiled. "That's what i would do.". He then got up and started to help Sokka out with the remains while trying not to get burned by the water, then Zuko noticed what they were doing as he noticed the remains going down in the water sinking.

"What are you two doing?" Zuko asked the other two.

"It doesn't work anymore." Sokka said as he looked at Zuko. "We don't want them to notice it."

"Hope you know what you're doing." Zuko said as the three turned to look at the prison. "There's no turning back now."

"Huh, ever hear what they do in prison?" Jhonen asked while laughing a bit which got him looks by Sokka and Zuko. He took notice as raised his hands up. "It was a joke, kidding." Rasing his hands up gave the other two a shocked look. "What? What are staring at, something wedged in my head"

"Your arm, it's backwards and had a piece of bone sticking out of it" Sokka said as he looked a little sick while Zuko looked in surprise and pointed at Jhonen's bad arm. Jhonen looked at his arm and was quite surprised.

"Huh, thought that was just the brain damage from the crash kicking in" He said as he twisted him arm back in place and put the bone back in his arm. That made Jhonen moan a bit and it made a small crack and started to heal up, but then got back like nothing happened and pointed at the prison. "There we go, good as new. Now come on ladies, let's go to prison!"

**"Dimebag" James- Well another good chapter. Onto Wings doing another.**


	8. Jail Bird Rock

Emma: Well hot damn! We're on a roll today! Three chapters in a day? Shit we're doing good! So here's my rendition of the boys' trip to jail. I have to laugh at that… Any way, we don't own the series, if we did we wouldn't be writing these fanfics, it would be on TV! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Jail Bird Rock

"Huh, thought that was just the brain damage from the crash kicking in" He said as he twisted him arm back in place and put the bone back in his arm. That made Jhonen moan a bit and it made a small crack and started to heal up, but then got back like nothing happened and pointed at the prison. "There we go, good as new. Now come on ladies, let's go to prison!"

Sokka and Zuko followed him with awestruck looks. The easily snuck into the building and obtained guard uniforms. Jhonen stared down at the uniform in disgust.

"Okay, everyone take a different area and search for my dad!" Sokka said. The others nodded." Either way meet back here at midday."

The group split off and searched for the whole morning; with no avail. Jhonen was ready to rip his uniform off when they met back at the walkway at midday.

"No luck dudes," Jhonen said fidgeting in the hot and stiff uniform." Damn this thing is annoying! Did you two find anything?" Sokka and Zuko shook their heads in defeat." Fuck it… Well, I guess we'd better go then… Ya' know, get back to the Gaang."

"No!" Sokka cried! He was staring down at the jail courtyard and his eyes were wide and hopeful. Jhonen looked down t see him watching a petite girl with big brown eyes and short brown hair. Jhonen saw no real specialty about this girl, she seemed plain enough, but Sokka was staring at her like a blind man seeing the sun." Suki! We can bust her out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" Jhonen cried. He stared at Zuko and then Sokka, still staring at Suki." I just was wanna get this right, we're staying here, in this god-forsaken hellhole of a prison, with many people ready to shank us into little pieces of meat, and in these damn suits, for some girl you had a fling with a while ago?"

"Pretty much," Zuko said. Jhonen opened his mouth, but he looked at Sokka and a thought crossed his mind; would he be doing the same if it was Toph? His immediate thought was "Hell yes!", but he then realized that was why Sokka was willing to get in the line of danger, he cared about this Suki girl. And, if only to shut-up the feeling in his stomach about slightly admitting he liked Toph… Slightly admitted, he sighed." Jhonen-"

"Alright, Ponytail," Jhonen said putting his helmet back on," I'm in… Let's go and get yer' girl out of this frickin hellhole… Better be worth it…"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, yer saying we're gonna get Zuko into trouble, then escape?" Jhonen asked Sokka. The water tribe boy nodded." Works for me, I guess if old Sparky is ready to do it it's our best bet…"

So, they went along with the plan, and of course, couldn't go through with it because shipment of war prisoners was coming in. This was Sokka's last hope of saving his father and he couldn't pass it up. Just their luck, his dad was in the ship and they began to plan another way out. In the end, it was a riot the decided on.

"So we have to start a riot?" Sokka's dad asked. They all nodded and watched him try, and fail to do so. Jhonen rolled his eyes and ran over to a scrawny prisoner." Sokka what is your weird friend with the green hair do-"

"RIOT!" Jhonen cried. He grabbed the scrawny guy and tossed him at a bigger guy. Sokka ran over to Jhonen with a look of awe." Dude, in my time I've seen every jail movie known to man. You never start a riot by fighting, you just start it! Now run and start he plan Ponytail!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Mkay do I'm handing the rest of our jail bird series to Jac, he'll finish up with the escape and a slight twist! Enjoy, R&R and look forward to the next chapter!


	9. Jhonen, Get Your Bat

**"Dimebag" James- Hell yeah, another great chapter by Wings. I'm up again, 4th chapter today. Holy shit, that's alot. Hope you like it, it's gonna be a long one. I don't own TT or Avatar, but that would be kick ass. There's a twist will be in this chapter....Yes, the title of this chapter is a reference to "Johnny, Get Your Gun" R&R people!**

Chapter 9- Jhonen, Get Your Bat

"So we have to start a riot?" Sokka's dad asked. They all nodded and watched him try, and fail to do so. Jhonen rolled his eyes and ran over to a scrawny prisoner." Sokka what is your weird friend with the green hair do-"

"RIOT!" Jhonen cried. He grabbed the scrawny guy and tossed him at a bigger guy. Sokka ran over to Jhonen with a look of awe." Dude, in my time I've seen every jail movie known to man. You never start a riot by fighting, you just start it! Now run and start the plan Ponytail! I'll get Zuko out!" Jhonen yelled to Sokka as he ran though the room they were in. When he got into a hall clear of any guards or prisoners, Jhonen took the guard uniforms off and was back in his normal clothes.

"About time i get to take this damn thing off." He said as he took his baseball bat with the nails in em' out and ran off to Zuko's cell. "Time to crack some skulls." As he ran though the halls, two fire nation guards appeared and bended fire like a whip at Jhonen who just smiled.

"Strike one!" So Jhonen slid under the whips of fire and whacked his baseball bat into the kneecap of one of the guards and punched him out. "Strike two!" Jhonen said as he quickly took the bat off the knee and swings the nail end of the bat upwards into the guys lower jaw killing him.

"Strike three, you're out." Then Jhonen took the bat off and got back to running to Zuko's cell. After a while running, looking for Zuko's cell and cracking some head in, Jhonen found Zuko's cell.

"Zuko, back off man!" Jhonen said as he looked at the metal cell door. He then ran into it hoping to break it with his strength....Which didn't work as Jhonen just bounced off of it in pain. "Oww....That hurt."

"The door's unbreakable, you're gonna need the key for it!" Zuko yelled from the inside of the cell. Jhonen got back up and looked confused.

"All right then, where's your guard?!" Jhonen asked as he looked around.

"Right here!" A booming voice from behind Jhonen yelled before Zuko's huge guard charged and shot a fireball at Jhonen and hit him. Jhonen then got back up and swinged his bat at the guard who blocked his attacks. Then the guard then picked him up and threw him against the wall. Then Jhonen while on the ground got picked up by his coat by the guard and was flung up into the ceiling and then landed hard on the ground.

"Fucking hell" Jhonen moaned as he got back up, then the guard bended some fire and fired it at Jhonen who tried blocking it, but didn't work as his bat didn't guard much. But Jhonen got the fire out of his hand (Where it was on fire and started to heal.) and then noticed the bat around the top was on fire. He gave a wicked grin and looked at the guard.

"Catch!" Jhonen yelled as he threw the bat at the guard who caught it by the handle with the fiery/nails part just inches away from his eye. He smiled that he survived, but Jhonen was hoping he would catch it which he did. So Jhonen ran as fast he could and with all the strength he had forward kicked his bat being held in front of the guard's face into his eye, making the guard drop dead.

"Dumbass, never mess with a guy who knows how to kill in many ways." Jhonen said to the body as he searched for the keys which he found. "Found em'!" He yelled in joy as he took the bloody bat back and went over to the Zuko's cell door.

"Good, now get me out of here!" Zuko yelled as Jhonen tried the keys to see which worked. At the last key, it unlocked the door. But as Jhonen unlocked it, he got knocked into Zuko and both laned on the ground. They both got up and looked to see a even bigger guard than the last in the way of the door.

"Great, last one was a bitch." Jhonen said as he got his bat ready and Zuko got in battle position. "This is gonna suck more."

"Let's just bring him down" Zuko said as he smiled at the bigger guard.

"Amen" Jhonen said and then the two heroes were about to rush and attack the guard when a prisoner appeared, jumped onto the guards back and slammed a stone shank into the guards head killing him, then pushed him out of the way.

"Fucking prison guard pigs. You two okay?" The prisoner asked, Jhonen and Zuko couldn't get a good look on him.

"Yeah, thanks for the--....Wait a sec." Jhonen said as he went up to get a closer look. "Stay still." He gave a good look at the guy when his eyes grew big and so did the prisoners.

"No fucking way." Jhonen said as he backed away from the prisoner. Zuko was confused with this.

"Who is he?" Zuko asked Jhonen who had his eyes on the prisoner, then turned to Zuko.

"He's me! Well, more like a Asian ancestor of me." Jhonen said as he pointed at the prisoner who was just as confused as Jhonen. Zuko gave a good look at the prisoner, he did look like a asian verison of Jhonen, same age as him, had black long hair instead of it being bushy, a big beard (Guess he hadn't shaved in a long time.), even sounded like Jhonen.

"Wait, you're from the future?" The prisoner asked Jhonen who just nodded his head. So Jhonen and Zuko had to explain as fast as they could what's been going on to the prisoner who just nodded his head. "Well explains the looks and all. So you gotta get out of here?"

"Yeah, me and Jhonen gotta get out of this place. Do you know a way out?" Zuko asked the prisoner who nodded his head.

"Yeah, broke out of this place 30 times. Know every small detail. Keep going to the right, then you should see a ladder that leads to the outside and a cable car that will lead you over the lake." The prisoner said to a surprised Zuko and Jhonen (Who's grinning inside at his ancestor).

"That's were we gotta meet Sokka and the rest of the guys." Jhonen said, so he and Zuko said their goodbyes, but had one last question for the prisoner..

"Wait, what's your name?" Jhonen asked his prisoner ancestor, who just smiled at him.

"Name's Kakihara" The prisoner answered. "And before you ask, i'm not gonna come with you. Still got some guards skulls to crack, bye." And with those words, Kakihara ran off to kick some more guard's asses.

"Yep, he's definitely my ancestor" Jhonen said to Zuko and the two ran to the ladder to the outside. When the got to the cable cars, they saw that Sokka, his dad and Suki were there ready to leave.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sokka yelled to the two, so Jhonen and Zuko got in and the cable car started to go up. But as it was at least 20 feet in the air, Jhonen looked to the right and noticed the guards and some other people.

"Ah shit! Guys, look!" Jhonen yelled to the others in the car. Everyone looked and seen Azula, Mai and Ty Lee with the guards, ready to strike. "The bitch and her friends are here!

"You're ours" Azula hissed as she, Mai and Ty Lee ran on the cables holding the cars. Everyone in the car looked at the two coming towards them and noticed the other cable car coming towards them with Fire Nation soldiers in there.

"I call dibs on Azula." Jhonen said as he got his bat ready, smiled and climbed out of the window to the top. When he got up there, Sokka and Zuko were up there already.

"No, you take Ty Lee, i'll take Azula." Zuko said as the three got ready to fight the 3 girls. Jhonen looked at him, then the 3 evil girls.

"That's fine with me." Jhonen said with a neck crack. "Kill Em' All"

**"Dimebag" James- All righty, another kick ass chapter. Bet you didn't see that ancestor thing coming, onto Wings for the next chapter. R&R!**


	10. Give A Guy A Break!

Emma: Okay, like I said, I've been mucho busy this week, so excuse me if my chapters seem a little rushed or, short, ect. I am finally getting my chapter up, Jac has been messing with me to get it out there for days now, and I really hope you guys enjoy it! So, we don't own Teen Titans, or Avatar, enjoy any how!

Chapter 10: Can't A Guy Catch A Break?!

"That's fine with me." Jhonen said with a neck crack. "Kill Em' All" He headed towards Ty Lee yanking his baseball bat from his jacket. She giggled and dodged all his moves, while he dodged all her attempts to hit him." What the hell is yer problem girl? You're all perky and crap, but you totally kick ass! Why are you with this bitch Azula?!"

Ty Lee was startled by this. She was caught off guard as Jhonen pinned her to the tram's roof, his bat at the ready. Ty Lee struggled under his hold and her shirt caught on one of the many rusty nails of the tram, ripping the fabric at her hip. Jhonen froze as it tore, revealing a lightning bolt shaped birthmark. She glanced up at him as he stared at her in shock.

"Um, you have me by the throat and you're staring?" Ty Lee giggled. Jhonen growled and lifted his shirt to show his own lightning bolt birthmark, on the same hip as Ty Lee." Oh! Same-same! We're twins! Are you related to me in any way? I mean only people in my family have that mark!"

"You gotta be frigging kidding me!" Jhonen cried. He was throw to the side as the tram stopped. Azula had jammed the pulley system, making movement of the tram impossible." Okay, really, God? How many long-lost relatives are you planning on giving me today? Is Sparky next? Am I related to him by some odd turn of events too? Or maybe it's that Arrow-Head Aang? Maybe I'm from a long line of family including Confucius too?! Give me a damn break! Is it not enough that I have to deal with this stupid psycho chick, Azula, and maybe liking this really cool girl who's my new friend?" He paused at this and smacked his forehead." I did not just say that, that was a thought and it didn't happen because she is my friend!"

"Jhonen!" Sokka cried, he and Zuko were being knocked silly by Azula. Jhonen glanced at Ty Lee, who was busy trying to un pin herself from the knife Jhonen had slammed into the metal of the tram." Help us you stupid future boy! We're getting our asses handed to us!"

"Oh, fine!" Jhonen cried. He shot lightning at Azula who was knocked back, blocking the blow. Everyone looked up as the tram began to move again." Hey Sparky! Isn't that yer crazy ex whose saving us? The one who throws knifes and has no happiness what-so-ever?"

Zuko watched in awe as Azula and Ty Lee, who had finally freed herself, ran back down the cables of the tram, and started battling their former comrade, Mei. The ground made it onto the shore safely, all passengers ready to leave and Zuko was in awe, still, as he watched Mei fight.

"Earth to Sparky!" Jhonen cried." We have no way to get outta here! So start thinking or we'll have to ask Mr. I-Talk-To-My-Boomerang for a plan! And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not ask him for advice…"

"Wait, Azula's here!" Zuko cried. Jhonen punched the fire bender's arm and gave a scowl." No! I meant that if she's here, she had to have come in a balloon of some sort! There! She brought a war balloon! We can hijack it and get back to camp!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"We're back!" Sokka cried as the group disembarked from the new war balloon." And we brought a few friends back from the Boiling Rock!"

Jhonen ignored the happy reunions as he searched for his blind friend. Toph found him, and punched his arm in greeting. He grinned but silently rubbed the very sore spot she had hit; it was beyond him how a girl who couldn't see could hit the same spot on his arm every time she hit him.

"Hey there Ms. Ass-Kicker of The Month," Jhonen said with a grin. Toph smiled at her new nickname and punched him again. He was definitely going to have a bruise." We had an awesome fight back at the hell-hole prison! You shoulda tagged along, Rock Girl… Would've been a better fight if you were there to kick some major ass with me."

"Well you and Sparky handled Boomerang-Head alright without me," Toph concluded. She crossed her arms and smiled up at Jhonen." Next time I'll just have to tag along though, seems everyone has had a great adventure with old Sparky, besides me… I'm starting to feel unloved!"

"Nah, trust me you'll get a great adventure sooner or later," Jhonen said with a shrug. The duo began to walk towards the group again." So, anything monumental happen while we were gone? Did Katara and Arrow Head finally get together? Or did the lemur talk?"

"Nah, nothing except the same old crap," Toph said. She tripped, something she didn't so often, and Jhonen reached out easily to catch her. He caught her curved waist and held her up, their faces closer then he meant to. Her silver eyes had flecks of mint green in them, and Jhonen was mesmerized, staring at them as he held her." Um, you can let go now Hot Shot…"

"Um, yeah," Jhonen said letting her go. He helped her stand upright again and tried to ignore his blush and Toph's." Why don't we go ahead and head back to the others? I bet they're worrying I killed you or vice versa…"

"Yeah something along those lines," Toph muttered. They headed back to camp, trying to fill the awkward silence." I- thanks for catching me Hot Shot…" Jhonen nodded and gave a grunt." But, don't expect another apology! And if you tell the others and they think I'm soft, I'll clobber you!"

Jhonen chuckled as Toph hit the same spot on his arms. This girl was different, and Jhonen liked different, even if he wouldn't admit it just yet… It began to pour down rain and Jhonen stared up at the sky in fury.

"Give a guy a damn break!" HE cried. Toph ignored him as he continued to yell at the sky, still pouring down rain, as they walked back to camp.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, I did okay for typing while I'm only half awake. My friends took me on a three mile run, which I would be used to if I had been in practice like I usually am, but I'm on break for summer so I'm sore and tired and I swear if I have to sprint again, I will collapse! My pains aside, R&R, please!


	11. Don't Disturb While Sleeping

**"Dimebag" James- All right, last chapter was good. Bet you all like that "How many long-lost relatives..." comment, don't worry. There's gonna be no more of that. Things seem to be heating up for Jhonen and Toph, ain't it fun? Well, let's see how things go. R&R! I don't own TT or Avatar.**

Chapter 11- Don't Disturb While Sleeping

Jhonen chuckled as Toph hit the same spot on his arms. This girl was different, and Jhonen liked different, even if he wouldn't admit it just yet… It began to pour down rain and Jhonen stared up at the sky in fury.

"Give a guy a damn break!" He cried. Toph ignored him as he continued to yell at the sky, still pouring down rain, as they walked back to camp. When they got back, Jhonen went to the closest comfy thing (Which turned out to be Appa) and fell asleep on there. When he woke up the next day, he woke up in a tent and noticed there was dried blood on his shirt.

"What the hell, where the blood come from?" Jhonen said while puzzled "And on my "Rage Against The Machine shirt too." Jhonen got out of bed and walked around till he found the rest of the gang except for Zuko and Katara.

"Ah....Where's Scarface and Sugar Queen?" Jhonen asked as he sat down with Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph with a questionable look on his face which grew more when he noticed Appa wasn't around. "And wasn't i sleeping on a huge ass furry animal?"

"Zuko and Katara kinda went on a side-trip and took Appa along." Sokka said as skinned a fish while Aang looked a little iffy at what Sokka was doing. "You don't have to look Aang."

"It's okay, as long as i don't eat it, it's all good." Aang said as he got up and practiced some firebending. Jhonen still had some questions that needed to be answered,

"Okay, where they go and what did they have to do?" He asked which got a look from everyone except Toph who just played around with a rock in her hand. Jhonen looked around even more confused. "What?"

"Sparky and Katara went to find the killer of her and Sokka's mom's killer." Toph said in a blunt tone. Sokka now had a worried look which Jhonen noticed. He knew that feeling....No wait, he had it worse. His parents were dead, at least Sokka and Katara still had their dad.

"Oh, sorry i asked." Jhonen muttered as he got up to his tent. Then he thought of something. "Wait a sec, why wasn't asked to come along?!"

"You were asked. But you didn't wanna go." Aang said as he continued firebending. Jhonen then looked at the others.

"Zuko and Katara tried to wake you up." Suki said with a smile on her face. "You then punched Zuko in the face in your sleep and gave him a bloody nose." That got a laugh from everyone. Jhonen then looked down to see some dried up blood on his shirt.

"Well. that explains the blood. I also don't like to be disturb while sleeping " Jhonen said as he reached into his coat and took out a a white sleeveless shirt and a "Tool" hoodie. He then took off all clothing from the waist above and put the stuff he took out of his coat on and put his old clothes in whatever they used for a landry basket. "Man, i'm in a "Tool" mood today."

"Tool? What do you mean?" Suki asked Jhonen who had to mention to her that he's from the future. So he told her how he got there and such. By the end of it, she was surprised.

"Pretty cool story, huh?" Toph asked Suki who nodded in agreement. Sokka was still a bit iffy on the whole "His mom's killer" thing to which Jhonen once again noticed.

"Okay ponytail, what's the problem?" Jhonen asked Sokka who gave him a sad look.

"Well, it's just that my mom was killed by a fire nation soldier and both Zuko and Katara are hunting him down." He said as he looked to where the two went to. "I know Katara's hellbent on getting revenge, but it's just the fact that the guy's been out there since and now the one chance to get back at him, and i feel worried." Jhonen knew where Sokka was going with this and so he sighed.

"You poor bastard" Jhonen said as he laid down on the grass, head resting on a rock. "She ain't the only one who wants revenge against her parent's killer."Everyone looked surprised at Jhonen who noticed, but didn't look at them. "My mom died of some disease when i was around 3 and my dad was murdered."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Toph said in a sad tone as she went up to Jhonen and messed around with his hair. Jhonen kinda blushed a bit at that.

"Thanks for being nice fair lass." Jhonen said to Toph who smiled at the nickname. "i've would love to hunt down the guy who killed my dad, but he's dead.".

"You killed him?" Aang asked him with the same look on his face he gave to Katara when she was about to leave with Zuko. Jhonen looked up at the Avatar with a deadpan look on his face.

"Nope, long story short." Jhonen said as he got up. "The killer already was dead to begin with." That got a looked from everyone. Jhonen then walked over to Sokka and placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I may not be your biggest fan dude, but i know how you and Katara feel."

"Thanks Jhonen." Sokka said as he smiled at Jhonen. Then he and Suki got up. "Well, me and Suki are gonna look for some more food."

"Yeah, see you guys in a bit" Suki said as she and Sokka went to find some more food. Jhonen then looked at Toph and Aang. He smiled at bit at the two, then kept looking at Toph with a smile, but then got out of his phase

"Well.....i'm gonna sharpen the nails on my bat, getting dull." Jhonen said as walked off in a hurry to the tent he woke up in. Aang and Toph watched him go into the tent. Aang then looked at Toph.

"Toph, can you go check on him? Just in case" He asked her to which Toph shook her head and played around with the rock Jhonen had his head on.

"Sorry Twinkletoes, but i don't go into peoples peoples bussness, not right." She said as she turn the rock into a chair. Aang then smiled a bit.

"So it ain't right that i found out your heart pounds faster than normal whenever your around Jhonen or whenever she calls you "Fair Lass"?" Aang said with smirk on his face, Toph got caught off guard with that comment was looked at him with a sneer.

"You have no proof." She scowled at the airbended who just smiled at him.

"Earthsenseing." was all Aang said, so Toph sighed and got up from her stone chair.

"Okay, i'll go check on him." She said as she walked past him, not before stepping on the ground hard enough to earthbend to make the ground beneath Aang break and make him stuck in the ground. "You tell anyone about the heartbeat trick, and i'll make that your grave."

**"Dimebag" James- All right, seems Toph is gonna talk to Jhonen about something troubling him, we all know how that's gonna go. Hope you liked it and R&R!**


	12. The Big Guy Gave Me a Break

Emma: Well, what do ya' know, another great chapter from Jac, as expected. I guess I'm up to bat for this round… Ow, sports hurt… Especially when your friends make you run three miles when you haven't been practicing all summer…. Anyway, my pain set aside, we don't own anything except this fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Big Guy Gives Me a Break

"Okay, I'll go check on him." She said as she walked past him, not before stepping on the ground hard enough to earth bend to make the ground beneath Aang break and make him stuck in the ground. "You tell anyone about the heartbeat trick, and I'll make that your grave."

"Not a word," Aang managed. Toph grinned and shot him ten feet away, shooting him out of his rock prison. She turned to walk towards the tent that Jhonen just entered." Remind me not to get her mad at me…"

"Hey Hot Shot," Toph said softly. Jhonen was surprised by this, he didn't think she could do anything softly; Toph was all tough and rough edges, but somehow she made it work to her advantage." I… Look I suck at the whole touchy-feely crap, so are you alright?"

"I don't know! Confused here! Need music!" Jhonen said. He was lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling of his tent, letting his iPod shuffle through songs. He had already heard Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" and Tool's "Sober". He growled and threw the device against the cloth wall and Toph gave him a curious look."Now God's just fucking with me!"

"Um, okay you can have your moment, but I'm really… concerned that you're not okay," Toph said fidgeting. She was trying her hardest to be compassionate, but she wasn't used to that; Toph was the group's resident hard ass; the one who took no crap from anyone and never cared or said sorry. She wasn't used to caring about anyone except herself." I mean, look you can talk to me if you want to okay? If not, I can leave you alone, but I'm here if you need me Jhonen."

"Thanks, Toph," Jhonen said. His heart leapt when she said his normal name; no nickname, no cuss o fill-in, just his name. He shot an evil glare at the roof of his tent and thought evil thoughts towards a certain holy figure as he tried to calm his nerves." I'm fine, really… It's just a sore subject when I talk about my parents… Especially when my Dad's involved…" Toph's eyes softened and Jhonen swallowed nervously, trying to regain any thought besides how pretty she could be." I mean, it still hurts, ya know? I mean they were taken from me and I still hurt sometimes."

"I guess I can't empathize because I've always tried to get away from my parents," Toph said. Her mint-green eyes got a far-off look in them as she sighed sadly." They could never let me be _me_. They were too worried about having the perfect family and keeping me sheltered from what they deemed unsafe. In the end it smothered me and all I wanted was out… But even if I can't empathize, I am sorry about your parents… And I meant what I said about being here if you need to talk…"

Jhonen nodded, and watched her stand and leave the tent. He stayed in his tent for another hour or so, mulling over what she had said, and sorting out his own feelings.

"Ah, fuck it!" He cried finally left the tent, iPod securely back in his ears, no one was at the campfire except Toph. He sat beside her and offered her an ear bud which she took happily." Where'd everyone go?"

"Boomerang Boy and Ms. Face paint went for more wood," Toph said with a smile," And Twinkle Toes went to bed after I talked to you…"

"Thanks for the pep talk Fair Lass," Jhonen said grinning at Toph. He couldn't really tell in the red firelight glow, but he could have sworn her cheeks grew red as she smiled." Here, I have a few songs you might like; they're all some extreme stuff."

"Sounds fun," Toph said listening to Jhonen explain each song and to the songs. They ran through almost twenty different songs before they Toph got antsy." Um… Do you have any slow songs, Jhonen? I love the 'extreme stuff' but I'd like to hear some slow music too…"

"I have a few," Jhonen said standoffishly. H scrolled down the list of songs and bit his lip, lingering on one song before throwing up his hands in defeat and hitting play on In Flames' "My Sweet Shadow". He watched Toph smile and close her eyes, listening to the music. Jhonen had a moment argument with himself then grabbed her hands, pulling her up with him, dancing slowly to the soft rock beat." This is one of my personal favorites…"

"It's nice," Toph said, short of any better comments. Jhonen put the iPod in his pocket and wrapped his free arm around Toph's waist. He was surprised how soft, and small she was; he always saw her as sough and sturdy, but in reality she was gentle and soft in his arms. Jhonen led her in an easy dancers circle, neither very good dancers, and smiled when she leaned into his embrace." I really suck at dancing… Has something to do with the whole can't see where my feet are going thing."

"Yer doing fine, Toph," Jhonen said. His breath mingled with hers, their faces close from dancing in such close proximity. She smiled, her heart leaping to hear her name fall from his lips, and tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him snake both arms around her tiny, curved, waist." You know you're really pretty, Toph."

Both teens stopped short at his words; neither expected him to say the thought he had been thinking for awhile now. Toph was shocked and Jhonen was silently bashing his head in for being so stupid as to say anything at all. Finally Toph looked up and smiled, Jhonen's breath caught in his throat as she moved one hand around to touch his cheek.

"You're sweet, Hot Shot," Toph said softly," But you don't have to lie, I know I'm not exactly much to look at… I may be blind but I know I'm not pretty; not like Katara or Suki…"

"But you are!" Jhonen cried. He threw all his insecurities and fears to the wind; he was tired of keeping quiet." I mean, Suki has pretty hair and she's thin; Katara is exotic in an odd way, and has most guys after her; but you… You're different Toph! Katara's sickeningly sweet, like too much sugar, and Suki is too normal for anyone's own good. Then there's you; you're tougher than half the guys on this team, me included! You don't care what others think, and do what you think even if you get ridiculed for it in the end; I know for a fact you make even Aang nervous when you're angry and any man within a mile of ya better watch out if they piss you off! And, you are pretty Toph… I mean your eyes are this weird mix of mint-green and silver, and they just _shine_! Your hair is like raven-black and you're pale but not in a sick way. I don't know how you define beautiful, but you are my definition… And now I have made a fool of myself enough, I think I'll-"

"If you say go I sweat I'll earth bend you into next week," Toph said. Jhonen was held firmly in place by Toph as she smiled." That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me. And I know it was all true, not just because I know when you're lying, but because I can tell in your voice." Jhonen leaned closer and Toph felt his nose touch hers." You want to kiss, me…"

So, he did; he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Both were hesitant towards the kiss because neither wanted to go too far, they were still scared of how they felt. Toph pulled back first, for air, and Jhonen swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry," Jhonen said with a chuckle," I couldn't help myself… So, don't earth bend me into next month or whatever, for doing that."

"I won't," Toph said pulling away and walking towards her tent with a grin," Bt if you tell the others I've gone soft, I will earth bend you back to your own time." She shot him ten feet back so he smacked into a big boulder for affect." See you in the morning Hot Shot…"

Jhonen groaned in pain, but chuckled when as he looked up to see Toph grin. When Sokka and Suki returned from their walk, arms laden with wood, they found Jhonen still lying on the ground grinning like an idiot, his head bloody from the impact.

"Um, Future Dude?" Suki asked helping Jhonen up." Do you normally lie beside a rock with your head bleeding; or just every evening?"

"Well damn," Jhonen said ignoring the couple," Seems the guy upstairs can give a guy a damned break after all!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: And there you have it, another chapter by yours truly. Not much, but I've been trying to get that romance scene out for ages! Anyway, R&R, and hope you enjoyed!


	13. Ember Island Players

Teen Titans/Avatar Crossover

Time Warp

Chapter 13- Ember Island Players

**Maiden: Ok i'm finally back from my vacation! And during my r and r time, I had a few oneshot ideas, so stay on the lookout for those. Anyway, I decided I would feature my four OCs in this fic after all. Each one is a bender and has a special connection with each of the characters! R&R!**

A few days had passed and the gaang had taken refuge on Ember Island; in a house that Zuko's family had owned but abandoned. Zuko and Aang practiced thier firebending in the courtyard while the others (minus Sokka and Suki) relaxed in the shade.

"So, how much longer does the Kung-Fu Action Jesus have until he has to face the pyro king?" asked Jhonen.

"Until Sozin's Comet comes in a few days. Thier will be a brief solar eclipse that will leave the firebenders defenseless while it gives the waterbenders a boost in power. That is when we're to strike." Katara explained.

"Cool, get to kick some ass...so what do we do now?"

"We help Aang get ready for the big battle and hope everything goes according to Captain Boomerang's plan." Toph answered. "And speaking of Boomerang Boy, they're back."

A few seconds later, Sokka and Suki came out into the courtyard.

"Check this out!" Sokka cried while trusting a poster in Zuko and Aang's faces.

"They made a play about us?" Katara asked while inspecting the paper.

"Yeah, and the world's worst actors are playing us. The Ember Island Players. They made a mess of 'Love Among the Dragons' last year." Zuko groaned.

"Maybe we should check it out." Aang suggested.

"From what I hear, they suck...but ah, what the hell? It will give me a chance to make fun of people!"

That night, the gaang sat above the Ember Island stage in a luxury box. The play started with two actors dressed as Katara and Sokka. Jhonen started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You've got to be fckin kidding me! That dude playin' Sokka looks like a reject from 'Delta Farse'! And what's up with the chick!? Aint she a little far up in the age category to be playin' a 15 year old!?"

Katara smacked him over the head. "Cann it metal mouth! If anyone hears you talking they could get suspicious!"

"But he's telling the truth! I mean these idiots are even more of a riot than you guys are!" Toph laughed.

"Shush! This is the part where we meet Aang!" Sokka interupted.

From a rather fake looking orb of ice came a petite woman with a bald head. Jhonen burst into meniacle laughter.

"You've got to be shitting me! A bald lady playin the avatar! Damn, talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel! I bet Katt Williams would have a fckin' ball with this!"

Aang slid down in his seat from embarrasment and Katara rolled her eyes and left the two to thier chuckles. After about an hour, the play took it's first intermission.

"That was horrible!" Aang groaned as he sat down on the stairs outside the theater.

"I found it quite intertaining." Toph said.

"That's only because you have a buff guy playing you."

"And I wouldn't have cast it any other way!"

"Avatar Aang?" called a voice. Before the gaang stood a girl around the age of 16. She had long silver hair tied up in a ponytail and sparkling gray eyes. She was fair skinned and wore a white tanktop orange around the neckline, a yellow skirt and brown knee high boots. Around her neck was a choker with a yellow stone.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone elce." Aang said quickly, not to blow his cover.

"No, I think I have the right guy." the girl said sweetly.

"We're dead." Jhonen muttered.

"Who are you?" asked Katara, clearly getting defensive.

"I'm Whynn, one of the ledgendary element charmers." The gaang looked at her quizically. Then, realization dawned on Zuko.

"Right!" he said smacking his head.

"Do you know something we don't?" asked Toph.

"She's the icon of the air nation! The girl is over 116 years old and possesses powers that rival those of the greatest avatar!"

"Well it looks like time wasn't as much of a bitch to her like it is normal people" Jhonen said while shocked. He then pointed at Aang. "So you're power powerful than Captain Cueball here?"

"Well not by myself." Whynn interupted.

"She has to have us as well." finished a mysterious voice. Out from the shadows came 3 more girls, all around the same age as Whynn. The first had tanned skin, short brown hair pulled back with a green headband, emerald eyes and wore a green off the shoulder top, forest green skirt that slanted at her right hip with a brown belt to match her boots. An emerald hung from a choker around her neck.

To her left was a girl with light skin, long mocha hair and ocean blue eyes. She adorned a light blue one shoulder dress that ended a few inches above her knees with a slanted cerulean belt. White fingerless gloves and on her feet were brown moccosins and a saphire teardrop hung from her neck.

Beside her stood a light skinned girl with shoulder lenght black hair and hazel eyes. This girl fashioned a red tube top, brown pants with a red sash and black gloves that reached her bicep. Brown slip-on shoes and a ruby choker finished her outfit.

"How many more freaks are just gonna pop up uninvited!?" asked Sokka in irritance.

"If you knew just what kind of power we hold you would not be taking that tone with us." stated the blue eyed girl. She had a rather apparent accent that minicked that of an english person. Sokka's little insult got him a slap over the head by Jhonen.

"Dumbass! Don't disrespect ladies like that!...Unless it's that crazy bitch Azula!"

"Ok! Sorry!" Sokka shouted as he threw his hands up in defence.

"Before your overly oppinionated friend makes another remark that he may or maynot regret," began the blue eyed girl. "I'm Eria the legendary water charmer. I see you already met Whynn, the air charmer."

"You're water tribe?" asked Katara.

"Indeed I am. Whynn is from the Northern Air Temple, Aussa (points to the green eyed girl) is from Ba Sing Se, and Hiita (points to the hazel eyed girl) is from the fire nation collonies."

"It's great to meet you all, but why are you called 'charmers' instead of benders?" asked Aang as he extended his hand for each girl to shake.

"Because our talents go beyong that of traditional bending." said Aussa, having a clipped british accent. "I can bend foliage along with earth, Eria can bloodbend without a full moon to draw power from, Hiita can control bodily temperatures in any living organism and Whynn can bend sound in the air."

"That's amazing." Suki commented.

"A little too amazing if you ask me." said Katara while eyeing Whynn who seemed to have attached herself to Aang's hip. Toph and Suki didn't look too happy either, fore Jhonen had seemed to take an interest in Aussa, Sokka was busy chatting with Eria and Zuko seemed to be smitten with Hiita.

"Floosy." Katara muttered as she sat angrily down next to Aang and Whynn.

"So why are yall galls here looking for Captain Air Head?" Jhonen asked to Aussa.

"As Whynn already told you, we're legendary and our powers rival those of the greatest avatars...And we know all about the comet and eclipse thing set to go down in just a few days. We came to help Aang perfect his abilites. The fate of the world rests in his hands, fore if Ozai wins, the entire world will cease to exist."

"...damn that sucks...anything I can do to help?"

"You can bend?"

"Well no...but I can shoot lightning and I have a bat with nails driven in it." His left hand sparked a little and his right lifted up his baseball bat.

Aussa chuckled. "You sure are something, love."

Jhonen's cheeks dusted themselfs in a light pink color. His hazel eyes observed the girl in front of him. She had many of the same traits Toph did, but thier was something different about her. She seemed a little more exotic and earthy, not to mention, she was very beautiful. Aussa smiled one last time before walking off to talk with Aang.

"Damnit!" Jhonen cried. "The Big Guy just loves to make things difficult for me!"

**Olivia- Hope you enjoyed my four OCs. I've had the idea for them for a while but I just now decided to feature them. R&R!**


	14. Royally Screwed In 50 Different Ways

**"Dimebag" James- Oh, boy. Maiden's chapter was good and now Jhonen has a problem. Didn't see it coming, but it's gonna be crazy. You people know the usual. Enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 14- Royally Screwed In 50 Different Ways

Jhonen's cheeks dusted themselves in a light pink color. His hazel eyes observed the girl in front of him. She had many of the same traits Toph did, but thier was something different about her. She seemed a little more exotic and earthy, not to mention, she was very beautiful. Aussa smiled one last time before walking off to talk with Aang.

"Damnit!" Jhonen cried. "The Big Guy just loves to make things difficult for me!" Jhonen then got up and went over to Katara who was still a little mad at Whynn for being so close to Aang. "Yo Sugar Queen, come with me."

"Okay." Katara said as she got up and walked with Jhonen to a spot no one can see em. "What's this about Jhonen?"

"I....Having a problem." Jhonen responded back to Katara who didn't seem to know what type of problem it was. Jhonen just threw his hands in the air and whispered "It's a love problem."

"Oh, well why ask me?" Katara whispered back while confused. "Ask Sokka, i'm sure he knows a lot about girls and relationships."

"Ain't a chance in hell i'm asking "Mr. Talks To His Boomerang" for love advice." Jhonen whispered but also sorta yelled at the same time. "Plus you know Toph very--" Then he stopped dead in his tracks as he just admitted a secret that can get him earthbended next week and looked at Katara who was giving a smirk that had "I was right" written all over it.

"I knew it." She said as she chuckeled a bit. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So fucking what?!" Jhonen said back to her while looking to see if no one was looking. "I think that Aussa chick has a thing for me and it ain't helping! For gods sake, me and Toph kissed and--"

"You two kissed!?" Katara quicky said surprised. But Jhonen was able to cover her mouth before anyone heard her and looked at her in shock.

"You yelling that ain't helping, the point is that i'm royally fucked in 50 different ways. What do i do?" He said as he looked into her face.

"Just talk to Aussa, see how she feels. Toph can't get mad at you for just talking." Katara in her calm voice said as Jhonen let her go.

"But what if she actually "likes" me? What the hell do I do then?" Jhonen asked in a confused tone.

"That's a question you're going to have to answer yourself. You either "ike" Toph or Aussa." Katara said back as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"But what if I end up liking Aussa more than Toph? She'll earthbend me into the grand-fucking-canyon!" Jhonen yelled back while checking around to see if anyone who came by.

Katara chuckled a bit. "My only advice is just don't try and lie to her. That whole 'i can tell if your lying' thing will kick in sooner or later."

"Ah, tell me about it. That along with saying "Twilight" sucking major ass got me stabbed with a fork." Jhonen said as he sighed.

"I thought you said that you almost were stabbed with a fork?" Katara asked him confused with a look on her face.

Jhonen coughed a bit. "No, i lied. I was stabbed with a fork." He then lifted his arm to show off in 3 different spots on his arms on each spot 4 small circle shaped scars. "3 times to be exact, before i got my powers, but i still don't think i can do it."

"Jhonen, you ran towards a battle against Azula, you make maybe the crudest remarks about people and you don't care what people think." Katara said back. "But how can you not go in and go though with talking to Aussa."

"Sweetheart, i've had 8 girlfriends. All ended very bad, either cheated on me, didn't work out, me ending up as a pasty for revenge, car crash, got my ass kicked by twins, or a one night stand, it all ended bad. Hell, my last relationship happened a year ago." Jhonen said to a surprised Katara.

"Wow....Look, just do what you see fits." Katara said before walking back to the gang leaving Jhonen alone to think for a while.

".......To hell with it all." He said before going up to the gang and tapping Aussa's shoulder. "Hey, can i talk to you a bit."

"Sure" She said as Jhonen brought her to the same spot he talked to Katara, but he didn't know Toph noticed them in anger.

"That hussie try's anything." She muttered as she turned back.

Back where Jhonen and Aussa are, Jhonen is a little worried, but is ready to go though it. "Okay, i just wanna know. You think i'm......How do i put this.......Different?"

"Yeah, i'm like different." Aussa said as she smiled which made Jhonen even more worried. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, in case you....."Like" me." Jhonen said back as he did the little finger motion to make the "Like" noticeable. "I'm cool with that, you're pretty too. But i already sorta--"

"You love Toph, i know and it's cool with me." Aussa said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, you're pretty cute for a time traveler, but i know you're in love with Toph."

That "Time traveler" comment got a shocked look from Jhonen "How did you know i was a time traveler? Only these guys know. Plus how did you know i'm in love with Toph?!"

Aussa then put her head near Jhonen's ear and whispered something to him which made his eyes grow big. "You're kidding me."

"Nope, now let's get back to the others. Toph maybe thinks i'm gonna take you away from her." Aussa said with a smirk as she and Jhonen walked back to the others. Toph quickly stopped Jhonen as the others went back to see the play.

"Anything happen between you two?" She asked in a jealous tone to Jhonen who kept his calm.

"No, me and her talked. I told her that while she's pretty, that i already am in love with....You know." Jhonen as he looked at Toph's face with a calm but kinda scared looked on his face. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Toph gave Jhonen a smirk before playfully punching him in the arm before giving him a quick peck on his cheek leaving him frozen in surprise. "I know you're telling the truth, i was listening to what you and Aussa were saying before you came back."

"You really are a cunning one Fair Lass" Jhonen said with a smile, snapping out of his phase.

"I know, now let's get back to the play." Toph said as the two started to walk back to the others.

**"DimeBag" James- All right, that was a long one, by my standards. Looks like we got one problem out of the way, but what was the thing Aussa told Jhonen....Guess you can find out later. R&R!**


	15. Bending Battle!

Emma: Yay! Olivia's back and we're back in business! So, I have lucked out on this chapter and our "Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong" chapter because I get to add violence! What violence is in this chapter, you ask? Well, read to find out! We don't own anything!

Chapter 15: Bending Battle!

"You really are a cunning one Fair Lass" Jhonen said with a smile, snapping out of his phase.

"I know, now let's get back to the play." Toph said as the two started to walk back to the others. The play went on without any more hitches; they left and made it back to camp talking with one another about how bad it was to watch the play." It was bad, and I didn't actually see it!"

"Dudes, it was like the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' all over again!" Jhonen shivered. When questioned he just shook his head." Trust me on this one; this is one future discussion you don't want to hear about!"

No one questioned further on the subject. Toph smiled and moved to Jhonen's side, letting him take her hand absently. Hiita, Whynn, Aussa, and Eria were fitting in quite nicely with the group; well the boy half at least. All the girls were getting fed up with the girls getting so cozy with their men; well Toph was okay with it now, but not so happy that Aussa was still very cozy to Jhonen.

"That is it!" Katara was the one to finally snap. She shot a stream of water at Whynn, who barley dodged it; Suki followed suit and threw one of her many weapons at Eria, who had been laughing at something Sokka had said. Hiita and Aussa joined the fight as Toph, Suki, and Katara began to have a battle of the elements, the guys watching in fascination." Ugh!"

"Nice," Jhonen said pulling out a bag of popcorn and began to watch in rapture. Zuko gave him a weird look." Oh my bad, did you dudes want some?" The guys shook their heads." Whatever, more for me… I love chick fights…"

"Well, this is an odd sight!" A voice called down from a large rock behind the group. A girl, around the same age of the four elemental girls, jumped down from the rock and used air bending to catch herself. She looked up and smiled at the group; she had large gray eyes, just like Whynn, but her long hair was flaming red, and even braided it touched her hips. She wore a black off the shoulder top, cut just above her navel, a red skirt over black tights, and red boots. She wore a choker like the other girls, but a silver locket hung from the necklace, not a jewel. Her British accent matched that of the other girls." I do believe that's enough of _this_ pointless squabble…" She waved her hands and all the girls were surprised to find their bending momentarily disabled." Well, now that that's done, I think introductions are needed, my name is-"

"Yorianna!" Whynn cried storming over to the girl." What in bloody hell's name are you doing here?!"

"Well, if you didn't catch that, I'm Yorianna, call me Yori," Yori said with a brilliant smile. She turned to Whynn and smiled wider." Why I thought my twin sister would be happy to see me here! I mean it's been over a hundred years since I ran off, don't you think it's time to let bygones be bygones? I mean I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jhonen cried." How many more people are there in this crazy world? I mean I'm cool with the four elementals, they kinda scare me because I know they can whoop my ass in bending; but another member? And how did you stop their bending in the first place?"

"Well, you see," Yori said with a grin," I'm a hybrid. Our mother was a fire bender, our father an air bender; Whynnie here got all the lovely air powers, while I ended up with both fire and air power. In that sense, I also have a very special air bending technique, I can sense and control aura in the air. Since bending is controlled by a user's aura, I can cut off bending momentarily; you all should have your bending back now…"

"That's very interesting," Zuko said walking to stand before Yori," I haven't ever met a hybrid child. My uncle used to tell me about some, but there haven't been any in years, not since the war… I'm-"

"Zuko," Yori said bowing swiftly," Yea, I know… Anyway, I'm here to offer some bad news, unfortunately…" Everyone stared at Yori as her perky demeanor faded and she grabbed her arm sadly." The invasion you're planning on the eclipse is coming sooner then you believe it is… The eclipse is tomorrow, not three days from now…"

"Well damn!" Jhonen said breaking the silence." And here I thought the Big Guy was finally giving us a damned break!"

No one disagreed as Yori gazed at the ground sadly. She sighed and fiddled with the end of her braid as the group began asking questions.

"I'm sorry," Yori said softly," I have to bring such bad news to you all when you were obviously finally beginning to be happy… I'm always trouble, and all I bring is chaos… I wish for once I could just do some _good_ for once!"

"Hey," Zuko said tilting Yori's chin up to meet her big silver eyes," Trust me here, I'm the king of all the evil and screw-ups in this world, if I can do some good, so can you! No girl as pretty and quirky as you can bring all bad… And you have a new group of friends to help out, now."

"Th-thank you," Yori said, blushing bright red. She watched Zuko smile and blushed as she grinned up at him. Jhonen noticed this and nudged Toph who nodded to say she caught it too. Things were definitely heating up in the Gaang…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Oh drama and romantic tension with Yori and Zuko! Loads of fun! Hope you enjoyed, R&R kiddies!


	16. The Day of Black Sun part 1

Avatar/Teen Titans Crossover

Time Warp

Chapter 16- Day of Black Sun part 1; A Water Bender Battle

**Olivia- I don't know about you, but I love Yori! And yes, we do have a thing for 'twins' in our stories. We might even do a fic kinda like the 'Winner Take All' episode, but with our own little twists. Like have it a tag team thing between twins. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. **

"Hey," Zuko said tilting Yori's chin up to meet her big silver eyes," Trust me here, I'm the king of all the evil and screw-ups in this world, if I can do some good, so can you! No girl as pretty and quirky as you can bring all bad… And you have a new group of friends to help out, now."

"Th-thank you," Yori said, blushing bright red. She watched Zuko smile and blushed as she grinned up at him. Jhonen noticed this and nudged Toph who nodded to say she caught it too. Things were definitely heating up in the Gaang…

An hour later, everyone had gone to sleep except for Aang and the four charmers. The 6 benders sat around the campfire. Momo had perched himself atop Aang's shoudler and chattered as he watched his master talk.

"So, the eclipse really is tomarrow?" he asked in a solom voice.

"Yes. I wish I could've told you sooner but I just found out myself yesterday." Yori said in a low voice. "Guru Pa Tik had a vision that the eclipse would be 3 days sooner. But the comet will still come 3 days from now."

"So the water bender's power will be increased 10 fold tomarrow...then the firebender's 3 days from now." Eria said matter-of-factly.

"So yours and Katara's power will be at it's peak tomarrow."

"Yes. And the eclipse should give Katara the ability to blood bend as well."

"Usually I don't approve of that technique...but since we are on borrowed time, we do what we must."

"The firebenders will be on high alert tomarrow. So thier will be almost no chance of a frontal assault. We'll have to go with a sneak attack." Hitta pointed out.

"And our reinforcements won't be here until the comet comes."

Suddenly, Eria's head snapped up. "Wait! I've got it! Waterbending!"

"Ok, I think the volcanic ash has gone to your head, love." Aussa laughed.

"No, I mean we use waterbending as our sneak attack! We go in from underwater. Like 6 of us can ride Appa and the others follow while riding a disk of ice. Between 3 waterbenders, I think we can make this work."

"It's just crazy enough to work." Aang said after a moment of mulling it over.

"Shut up!" shouted Jhonen from his tent. "Some people are tryin' to sleep without havin' a beer with Greg Nicotero or Adam Jones!"

"Ignorant fool." Eria muttered under her breath. Jhonen rolled his eyes at her and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Jhonen awoke to find everyone awake and dressed for battle. The charmers' outfits had completely changed.

Eria's mocha hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She wore a teal top that revealed most of her stomach, light blue pants with a dark blue sash that angled on one hip and blue, mocosin boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her saphire teardrop necklace tied it all together.

Whynn adorned a yellow tube top with orange sleeves, yellow fingerless gloves with black mesh on the ends, yellow pants with silver pinstripes going down the sides and her brown boots.

Aussa chose a green off the shoulder belly top with forest green leggings and light green skirt with arm coverings to match. Her usual shoes and emerald necklace completed her outfit.

Hiita wore a blood red halter top with a black and red skirt. Knee lenght brown and red boots and marron gloves that reached her elbows. Her ruby choker glinted in the sunlight.

"Hey, Snoozles. Ready for battle?" Toph asked as Jhonen crawled out of his tent. He stretched and cracked his neck.

"Aint I always?...Toph, could I talk to ya for a minute before we set off?" he asked. Toph followed Jhonen to the edge of a nearby forest.

"I just wanted to get a few things settled before we go and do this thing." he said as Toph made two stools out of earth for them to sit on.

"Ok, like what?" she asked.

" 'Us' for one thing. I really like you...love you even, but you know, once this battle is over, I have to figure out someway to get home."

"And you're trying to say that long distance relationships never work?"

"Well yeah, that's kinda what I was getting at. You see i'm from a few centuries in the future, so it's kinda hard to have a relationship with someone from the past."

"I understand, hot shot. To be honest, I expected this to happen. Your from a different time, you don't belong here. But at least I got to know you." tears were begining to form at the edges of her light green eyes. Jhonen felt a pang of guilt as he watched her wipe the tears away hastefully with her arm bands.

"I'm really sorry, Toph. But if it means anything, you've been the best girlfriend i've had."

Toph smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jhonen kissed the top of her messy black hair. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her face. Ever so gently, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for everything, Jhonen." Toph whispered softly as she let go.

"And I promise i'll stay by you today during the eclipse. I promise I won't let you get hurt." The two walked side by side back to the campsite where the gaang stood ready with thier weapons.

"You guys ready?" asked Sokka.

"Yep. Let's kick some fire nation ass!...well besides Zuko, Hiita and Yori."

The gaang let out a brief chuckle before Sokka, Suki, Aang, Whynn, Toph and Jhonen climbed atop Appa. Eria formed a platform of ice near the shore, big enough for her, Zuko, Katara, Hiita, Yori, and Aussa. Appa waded into the water while Aang and Katara made a hollow bubble of water around Appa's head and back to prevent anyone from drowning. Eria copied this move with the platform of ice. Within seconds, they were completely submerged in water, headed for the fire nation's shores.

A few minutes into the trip, Katara and Eria started to bicker about bending forms.

"You gotta stand with your feet at least 2 feet apart when you use the siren form!" Katara shouted.

"That's ridiculous! Besides, your body dosen't flow with the rest of you! You're standing straight as a stick! What are you, an earth bender!?" Eria spat.

"Who are you calling an earth bender, you old hag!?"

"You're in for it now, sugar queen!" Eria used a triple water whip to break the ice they were standing on just enough for Katara to stumble backwards and into the ocean. Thinking quickly, Katara was able to use her bending to get back inside the bubble. Zuko, Hiita, Yori and Aussa stood shocked at what they were witnessing.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Katara exclaimed while bending the water in her pouches around her hands. She froze the water into ice, thus giving her icy 'brass' knuckles. She was about to make contact with Eria's head, but suddenly, she felt her body tense up, unable to move. Eria stood in front of her with her hands outstretched.

"Shame you can't blood bend without a full moon, love. Or elce you might actually pose a threat."

"That is enough!" Aang shouted as he jumped into the air bubble around the two benders. "Eria, stand down!"

The charmer's hands returned to her sides and Katara was set free.

"We are nearing the fire nation shores. I expect you two to behave during battle. I won't let your petty fighting and bickering cost us this victory." His face stern and cold as he scolded his friends.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I promise we'll get along." Katara said in a low voice. Eria nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Because we're only a few seconds away from hitting shore."

With that being said, he led the team onto the beach of the Fire Nation.

"Ok guys, this is it. Keep your eyes open and watch your back." Aang told them as they regrouped.

"So...anyone have anything to say before we do this?" Jhonen stepped forward.

"Yeah, I just wanna say that it's been a trill fightin' with you guys. Stuff like this never happens back home and if we win today, i'll go home a happy man, knowing I helped end a century old war."

Aang smiled at him saluted him.

"Ok, let's do this!" Sokka shouted as he held up his sword, signaling the start of the envasion.

"Hold on a sec." Yori called out.

"Huh? Why?"

Yori smirked and turned to the other charmers. Each one grasped the jewel attached to her necklace and pulled it off. They focused thier aura into each crystal. Suddenly, 5 septers appeared in the girls' hands. Eria's was saphire blue and had a large light blue teardrop adorning the top. The rod had several water tribe carvings embedding into it with white gold.

Aussa's had emerald stalagmites comming from the top. yellow gold symbols and charms adorned the forest green rod.

Whynn held a yellow septer decorated with silver charms and prayers. From the top came a hollow orb and inside it swirled a vortex of wind and air.

Hiita's black staff had hints of red and gold imbedded into it. A flame burned from the top in a bright orange and red.

Yori's red, yellow and gold septer held a strangely shaped cross at the top and small white feathers were tied around the base.

"What the hell are those?" Jhonen asked.

"These are what makes us ledgendary." Yori said. "They enhance our bending powers and give us abilites that we ordinarily wouldn't have."

"Wicked! So you girls can like distroy stuff with just one wave of these things?" Jhonen asked while snatching Hiita's staff. He held it up to the sun and a ray of fire shot forth, distroying a nearby stature of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Yes! And they are not to be used by idiots!" Hiita stormed as she took back her septer.

**Olivia- The idea for the Charmer's septers came from 'Cardcaptors'. Sakura would wear a small key around her neck and then it would transform into her sealing wand when she said the magic words. (have no idea what they are cause I haven't watched that show since I was 12) Anyway, R&R! Now it's on to Emma for part 2!**


	17. Day Of Black Sun Part II

Emma: Okay, I promise y'all you will get to hear from your favorite crude remarks author after me. Jac will be back in the writing scene but Olivia and I went ahead and took the eclipse invasion off his hands. So, we don't own anything, enjoy any way!

Chapter 17: Day of Black Sun Part II

"Wicked! So you girls can like destroy stuff with just one wave of these things?" Jhonen asked while snatching Hiita's staff. He held it up to the sun and a ray of fire shot forth, destroying a nearby stature of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Yes! And they are not to be used by idiots!" Hiita stormed as she took back her scepter. "Honestly, Toph I don't know what you see in this Neanderthal! He can be such a rude, stupid!"

"Not to mention arrogant!" Yori offered with a grin. Her own normal outfit had been traded for a black halter dress over red leggings with a red belt slanted on her curved hips with matching knee-high boots. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and tendrils fell around her face as she skipped beside her friends." And big-headed, and sexist-"

"As much as I enjoy you bashing the future dude," Sokka said," You really have to focus and quit fighting because the battle is about to-" He was cut off as a few fire blasts shot over their heads."Correction, battle _has_ started!"

The Gaang flew into action and soon a major battle was underway. Yori was knocking out as many benders as she could, just waiting for the eclipse to begin. She was shooting aura blasts, and air shots at every enemy in sight, and then she tripped over a stray body. Her ankle twisted and she heard a crack as she cried out in pain. Zuko was by her side in a second and he yanked her up into his arms before she could protest.

"Yori we need to find Katara so she can heal your ankle," Zuko cried, ducking behind a large stone column so they could avoid the battle. Yori flinched as Zuko took off her right boot and examined her swollen ankle. His fingers were feather soft against her injury. After a moment Yori's gaze glazed over and she clutched her head in pain." Yori!"

"It started," Yori whispered. Her head snapped up and her big silver eyes met Zuko's gold ones." The eclipse just started…"

"My uncle told me some hybrid children can see the future," Zuko said cupping Yori's cheek with his hand," But it brings them immense pain to get these visions and they aren't usually so specific. Are you okay? I want to make sure you're safe, Yori…"

"I'm fine," Yori murmured. She leaned against Zuko's touch and he knew she was lying, her voice was low and he could tell she was still in pain." Let's get back to the shore, there's nothing we can do here if I'm hurt and your fire powers out…" Zuko picked her up bride-style and she gasped involuntarily, in pain." I'm fine! Really! Just run to shore so we can find the others!"

Zuko got halfway out of the palace before he ran into the one person he least expected to see, and wanted to see the least; Mei. She stood in the doorway of the palace, holding two of her signature throwing knives and glared at Zuko, holding Yori.

"Well, that's the last time I save you," Mei said glaring at Zuko," I see you move on quickly Zuko… Forgot about me and moved to the first girl you could? You're even worse than I thought! I thought you cared about me?!"

"I did!" Zuko said angrily. Yori glanced between the two and kept a cool expression even though she was getting yelled at by a girl waving knives, her ankle was throbbing, and Zuko was getting bashed even though he wasn't at fault." Look, she's my friend! And she's hurt! I have to get her to my other friend who can heal her because she's on major pain-"

"Well what about my pain, Zuko?!" Mei cried, tears in her eyes. Yori shifted uncomfortably in Zuko's arms." Don't you think you hurt me when you just up and left to help the enemy?! And then come to my uncle's prison, get saved by me, and then turn around for this fricking _floozy_?!"

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," Yori said," I am not a floozy, Zuko is not with me, and hell knows I will not stand here while this sweet man is bashed for crimes he hasn't done! Now my ankle hurts like fuck, my head is throbbing because I just had another vision, and you are acting like a total bitch! So kindly shut-up, move, and move on or I will personally bend you into an aura coma and then see how much pain you're in!" Mei was shocked silent at her words and Yori tugged at Zuko's shirt." Well, run! I'm in pain and you have two minutes to get back to shore!"

Zuko stared at both girls, then decided against his better judgment to talk to Mei, and ran. They made it to shore just in time.

As they flew back to camp, Katara healed Yori's ankle and Whynn shook her head in disgust. Yori held onto Zuko's hand as she winced with the healing Katara was inflicting.

"You should have paid more attention, Yorianna," Whynn said with a sniff," You could have gotten more than just a sprained ankle! I mean this is just like you; so reckless and careless, just like when you decided to run off and leave us all alone!"

"Whynn you don't know the full story and I'm in pain!" Yori finally snapped. She began to cry and everyone was astonished. The girl had been so unabashed and perky all this time and now she had not only went off on Mei, but was having a breakdown over Whynn." I left to try and train my hybrid abilities! A master taught me for years, so I could control my visions and make them less painful, and how to read aura and control it better! I left because I had to! Mother and Father hated me, because I was the freak child! The hybrid whose powers were out of control! You were always perfect! So prim and proper and she was a _charmer_ one of the chosen! I was always compared to you and for once I wanted to do something I could be proud of myself for! So excuse me for leaving you behind for a year! Now, my ankle hurts like fuck and I'd like it to get healed so I can walk when we get back to camp!"

"Yori, I never knew you felt that way!" Whynn cried. Soon both twins were crying in each other's arms." I thought you were happy! And I was always so obsolete compared to the powers you had! I felt I had to be that much better to be as exotic and different, always so happy. Please forgive me sister! Please let me be your best friend again!"

"You never stopped being my best friend, Whynn," Yori cried. The whole group watched in awe as the twins cried and laughed, holding onto each other." I love you sister…"

"Okay, all this mushy Hallmark crap is making me sick," Jhonen cried as he jumped off Appa as they landed." And I'm more interested in what Sparky over there's gonna choose. Our Yori, or crazy lady Mei…"

"Shit," Zuko said realizing he did have to think about these girls, both he cared about so much." Thanks, Jhonen, I really needed that!"

Yori sighed and grabbed Zuko's arm, pulling him aside.

"Look," Yori said softly," Let me say this now before you go and think. I don't care who you choose… I mean, I won't deny I like you, hell I really, really like you… But I like you enough that I just want you to be happy… And whatever decision you make should be who makes you happy, not who you think needs you most. Whether it be me or Mei, choose who make you smile, the girl who makes you want to be with her because you trust her and love her. SO, there's my two cents, now you are free to go and ponder this dilemma."

Zuko watched Yori walk away and fell beside Appa, staring at the great furry beast. Appa stared back at him, as if listening to his thoughts. Zuko thought about all the good times with Mei, and how he had thought he loved her; but then it dawned on him, anyone he could leave with Azula, he didn't love. And then there was Yori, this wonderful girl who just wanted him to be happy, and he realized he was always happy around her. A few moments later, Zuko stood to his feet and sprinted over to the group, running past them all until he found Yori, sitting alone and staring at the campfire. He ran forward and grabbed her, bringing her to her feet, and pulling her into a close embrace.

"Yori I have made my choice," Zuko said. Yori smiled sadly and turned away, staring at the fire again." I wanted to tell you first, because I choose you…"

"I know I'm not pretty or amazing like her so I can guess why you- holy shit you chose me!" Yori cried. Zuko cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. The whole group stared in amazement as they kissed. Yori pulled her face back a huge smile on her face as Zuko twirled her around in a circle." Why me? Not that I'm complaining, but why did you choose me?"

"Well, I realized two things," Zuko said with a smile," Anyone I can leave with Azula and not regret it, is not someone I love; and two, the person who truly makes me happy, and I always want to be around, is you, Yori… Only you…"

"Well, that's an interesting turn of events," Jhonen said as Toph leaned lazily against his side." I mean I swore Sparky would choose gloomy chick with the knives, well people are weird…"

"True that Jhon," Toph said crossing her arms as she watched the group congratulate Yori." We have a battle in three days and this lot is worried about romance… Wow, the world is weird."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, that took me forever to finally get done! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me apologize to any Zuko and Mei fans, I never really liked the couple and this is my personal opinion, so go ahead and say if you don't like the couple, but it ain't changing in our fic. Anyway, R&R!


	18. The BeachMan, crappy title, i know

**"Dimebag" James- All right ladies and gents, another great chapter Wings did. Now it's my turn. Gonna be fun with this little bastard. Hope you all enjoy, i don't own anything, but would be sweet. R&R!**

Chapter 18- Sozin's Comet Part 1: Training For Battle.

"Well, that's an interesting turn of events," Jhonen said as Toph leaned lazily against his side." I mean I swore Sparky would choose gloomy chick with the knives, well people are weird…"

"True that Jhon," Toph said crossing her arms as she watched the group congratulate Yori." We have a battle in three days and this lot is worried about romance… Wow, the world is weird." Jhonen nodded in agreement.

"God must be a huge love story fan......That or he's some twisted fanfic writer who likes fluffy love related stuff". Jhonen mutters as he looks into the eyes of a invisuble person (AKA the reader/writer......Yeah.).

"Jhonen, what are you doing?" Toph asked Jhonen as he still had that look.

"Nothing." He said in a funny tone with a smirk (He knows the truth!). The next day, our heroes went back to Zuko's place. Jhonen and Zuko were at a clearing near the camp. It for some strange reason, a scarecrow stood in the middle of it and it looked like Azula.

"Why does the scarecrow look like Azula?" Zuko asked Jhonen as they got the scarecrow ready. "I thought Aang had to fight my father?"

"Well that's true. But i don't know what he looks like." Jhonen said as he got done drawing Azula's face like a demon mixed with Goofy. "So i went with a alternative, which happens to be Azula." He backed up and got a good look at the scarecrow and smiled. "But i can say i hope the Firelord sounds like Mark Hamill. That would be epic."

"Who's that?" Zuko asked as he tested the scarecrow for durability.

"Big time voice actor from my time who's awesome at doing difference voices. Also a very good actor, was Luke Skywalker." Jhonen said as he got Zuko out of the way and started to beat down the scarecrow with his bat, then stopped and smiled. "All righty, it's good enough for Aang."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Zuko asked as he looked around for said Avatar. Jhonen just shrugged.

"Don't know, you keep testing the scarecrow out, i'm gonna look for Kung-Fu Action Jesus."

"Okay" Zuko answered he kept hitting the scarecrow as Jhonen went off to find Aang. So Jhonen kept looking around the island for a bit while listening to Tool's "Vicarious".

"**Stare like a junkie, Into the TV, Stare like a zombie, While the mother holds her child, Watches him die.**" Jhonen sang to himself when he found the others. They were having a beach party and it caught his attention as looked up in the sky (Not gonna get into detail with the swimsuits and what not, too lazy. Just watch the first part of "Sozin's Comet") "Sweet black Jesus H. Christ in a brichball canoe, this makes this horse a brand new color." So for a while, Jhonen hanged out with the gang on the beach. After a while, Zuko came busting in and chased after Aang. Everyone was shocked at it and didn't move in surprise.

"Should we go after them?" Hiita asked in her moody tone as she looked were Zuko chased after Aang.

"I'm not gonna save Aang." Jhonen said as he relaxed on the sand. Katara came out of the water and looked around.

"Where's Aang?" She asked as she looked around.

"Zuko's chasing after him, don't know why." Sokka said as he chilled next to Suki. Of course, Katara had to rally everyone up to go after the two. Jhonen didn't move one bit to which Toph looked down at him.

"Are you gonna help them hot-shot?" Toph asked him as he laid down on the sand, earbuds in war. Jhonen gave her look.

"First time in a couple days i get to relax." He said as he listened to music and Toph. "I'm not getting up cause' Scarface is hunting down Senior Airblower."

That got a grunt from Toph as she bended the sand into a wave which sent Jhonen in the air and landed on his legs which made a bone pop from one of them causing him pain. "Okay, give me a sec to readjust my leg."

By the time Jhonen and Toph got to the others. They got to Aang and Zuko and Zuko had to explain that they're were having a beach party and the eclipse is in 2 days when they should be fighting. "Speaking of which, you were supposed to get Aang to train Jhonen!"

"I know, but they were having a beach party and there was girls in swimsuits and i couldn't pass it up." Jhonen said which got him mean looks from the girls, to which he looked at them with a look on his face. "Before you girls say anything, i'm not sexist. I treat girls with respect, i just can't resist beach party's.....With girls in swimsuits. Don't hit me!" Jhonen said as he yelled that last part and curled up in fear.

"......You know he's telling the truth." Toph said as she walked over to Jhonen to which he calmed down with guard down. Then quickly, before anyone can say anything. Jhonen punched himself in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He yelled as he kept punching himself. "Quit it hands, this ain't "Evil Dead 2", stop it asshole!" Everyone turned their heads to Katara who shook her head as Jhonen kept punching himself and yelling.

"Don't look at me, as much as i didn't like what he said. It ain't me bloodbending him." Katara said as she held her hands up.

"This is what bloodbending is! Might as well call yourself "Master Of Puppets" while you're at it!" Jhonen yelled before stopping punching himself. "Who's the.....Eria, you suck!"

Everyone turned to Eria who was smiling at what she had done. "He deserved it."

"Bullshit, i deserved it!" Jhonen yelled in pain.

"Look, you guys need to stop. We need to focus on the comet." Sokka said as he tried to get control of the problem. Everyone looked at each other (Except Jhonen who's still on the ground in pain)

"He's right" Eria said in defeat as she looked around, then looked at Jhonen. "Sorry about bloodbending to make you punch yourself." Jhonen didn't respond to her. "Hello?"

"He's alive, just knocked out." Toph said as she earthsensed his heartbeat. "Help me get him up.". Later that day, Toph was sitting next to Jhonen as he slept in one of the beach houses. As she played around with a rock, Jhonen woke up in pain.

"What i miss?" Jhonen asked while sleepy a bit. He then looked at Toph confused. "Why am i in a beach house?

"I said i was sorry for making you punch himself." Eria voice said from the door. Jhonen and Toph turned their heads to where the voice came from and there was Eria,Yori, Hiita, Aussa, and Whynn standing near the door.

"Oh god, it's Charlies Angels!" Jhonen yelled in fear, which caused the girls to laugh.

"Relax, we're not gonna hurt you." Hiita said as she smiled a bit. "Besides, Eria already did that job."

"Yeah you silly wanker. It's all good." Aussa said as she sat next to Jhonen and Toph. "Was pretty funny."

"Nothing better than a guy beating up himself." Toph said which got a bigger laugh from the girls to which Jhonen moaned.

"Not really, it sucked." Jhonen said in pain as he remembered something. "Wait a, how did Aang training go, did he destroy that scarecrow?"

"He wouldn't do it." Yori said with a frown on her face.

"Why not?! I worked my ass off to make that damn thing." Jhonen said as he got up. "Oh, well. I can use it for training to go against Azula."

"You know him and his no killing rule." Whynn said with a smile."Besides, Zuko already wrecked it."

"Damn, i wanted to destroy it." Jhonen said as he sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Zuko made another one for you." Yori said to Jhonen who smiled in joy and got up from bed and took his bat out.

"Wooo! In the name of Odin and Asgard, that scarecrow is going down!" He yelled in joy, then Jhonen gave Toph a quick kiss, then ran off in joy. "Som fugleskremsel kopi av firebending tispe går ned!"(1)

"That is one strange son of a bitch." Hiita mummered as the group looked at Jhonen looking for the clearing.

"Yeah, but he's a sweet guy" Toph said as she smiled at what she said.

"I found it!" Jhonen was heard from the inside. "Du är min nu din jävla brand startar galen bred!" (2)

**(1)- "That scarecrow copy of that firebending bitch is going down!"**

**(2)- "You're mine now you fucking fire starting crazy broad!"**

**"Dimebag" James- All right, another great chapter. That was a fun one, took me a while to think of the stuff in the chapter. Had to include Jhonen getting bloodbended into hitting himself, just was worth writing. Now it's onto Maiden doing the next one. If you are wondering, the first foreign thing Jhonen said was in Norwegian and the other foreign thing he said was in Swedish. Also Jhonen made a reference to Odin and Asgard cause' he's....Well, mostly Scandinavian. Gotta have him note that. R&R!**


	19. Missing

Teen Titans/Avatar Crossover

Time Warp

Chapter 19- Missing

**Olivia- Last chapter was wicked! Loved the Azula bashing and Eria bloodbending Jhonen into submission. Hope you enjoy this one!**

The four charmers, Katara and Toph sat around the fountain outside, amused by Jhonen's actions toward the scarecrow Zuko had reconstructed for him.

"This is it, bottom of the ninth, Jhonen Moore is at bat, man he looks handsome. Maybe my 17 year old daughter can get it on with him, but he has to make a home run.......Time to go all "Highlander" on it's ass!" he yelled in a Scottish drawl before striking it again with his nail driven baseball bat. 3 minutes passed and the scarecrow had been dismembered all except for a right arm. He was about to take it off, but he soon felt himself loose control of his actions again.

"Damn it, Katara!" Jhonen shouted in anger.

"It's not me! I can't bloodbend without a full moon!" she spat.

"Ok then...Eria, please quit it!"

The water charmer only stared at him.

"That is quite enough. You should be doing better things with your energy than wasting it on a bloody scarecrow." she said in a dead panned voice. She slowly released her bending, allowing Jhonen to move freely.

"Man, that shit scares me." he said slightly annoyed. "Then what do ya suggest?"

"You could train with Aang. You are the only one here who can weild lightning. He needs to learn how to redirect it before he goes against Azula and Ozai."

""I only know how to shoot, not redirect, in fact. I usually just let the lightning course though me, doesn't do much. Also, where is that bald basterd anyway?"  
"Don't know. Haven't seen him since Zuko went all....How did you put it Jhonen, "Highlander" on him?" Toph responded in a mimic of Jhonen's scottish accent.

"Anyone seen Aang?" Sokka asked as he and Suki appeared behind the Charmers.

"We were just about to go look for him." Katara responded.

"Suki and I will check the house. You guys search the beach and around our old hideout."

Just as Sokka and Suki were out of sight, a familiar voice rang out to the group.

"Katara!"

The young waterbender looked up to see a fleet of ships in the harbor. Aboard the lead ship was Hakota, Sokka and Katara's father.

"Dad!" Katara sprinted down the beach and into her dad's arms. Behind him was Haru, his dad, the Boulder, Pimpo, The Duke, and the Swamp Benders.

"It's good to see you again, Katara." Hakota said while looking down at his daughter. She smiled warmly at him and led him off the boat and onto the sandy shore.

"Dad, these are the 5 ledgendary Charmers; Eria, Whynn, Yori, Aussa and Hiita."

Hakota bowed to the benders and locked his gaze on Jhonen.

"I take it you're not from around these parts."

"Naw. I'm Jhonen Moore. Full time bad guy ass kicker and as of recently, time traveler." he said with a handshake.

"Time traveler?" asked Hakota curiously.

"Yeah. Still don't know how the hell it happened but one minute I was minding my own buisness back in Jump City and the next, it's like 'Back to the Future' Remix and I end up here."

Hakota chuckled and slapped him playfully on the back before turning to Katara again.

"Where's your brother and Aang."

"We're not sure, sir." Whynn answered.

"Aang hasn't been seen in hours and Sokka and Suki went off in search of him." Yori finished.

"This isn't good. Aang fights the Fire Lord in a matter of hours. We need to find him."

"Guys, we have a problem!" Zuko called as he ran down the embankment. He slid to a stop in front of the Charmers.

"Aang is gone! He left his glider and Appa!" clutched in Zuko's hand was Aang's staff.

"Ok, now i'm really worried." Katara said timidly.

"Yori, can you sence his aura anywhere around here?" Eria asked. Yori closed her eyes and focused her bending on her sences. A few seconds later, she reopened her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"He's not anywhere on Ember Island. If he was, then i'd be able to sence it."

"Ideas anyone?" Toph asked. A few moments of silence went by before Zuko spoke up.

"Thiers only one other person that can help us now."

"Who?" everyone asked.

"June."

"Who the hell is that?" Hiita scoffed.

"She has a pet shiershu. It can see scents with it's nose. If anything can find Aang, it's her."

"Where do we find her?"

30 minutes later, Zuko led the Charmers, Katara and Sokka into a small tavern. Jhonen and Toph stayed outside with Appa. Music was playing nearby and many drunks stumbled around the open floor. In the middle of all the excitement, sat a lady with long black hair, pale skin and black eyes. She wore all black and burgundy. She smirked when she saw Zuko.

"I see you patched things up with your girlfriend."

Zuko and Katara's faces turned beet red.

"She/I is/am not my/his girlfriend!" shouted the two teens.

"Relax, I was only kidding. So where's your strange little bald friend?"

"Gone. We need your help to find him."

"Not my problem." she said calmly and took another sip of her drink. Zuko grunted and threw his hands roughly on the table in front of June.

"The world's well being is riding on him! He's the Avatar and if he dosen't defeat my father by tomarrow then the world is as good as over!"

June looked up at him with mild amusement. Her gaze averted from him and to the 5 charmer girls.

"Nice to see you again, Eria."

"You too, Juniper." Eria replied monotonely.

"I told you never to call me that. It's June, not Juniper." the woman's voice almost like viper venom.

"Fine. June, will you help us find our friend?"

"Well I was planning on just kickin' Scare Face's ass, but since I do owe you a favor for that spirit water...sure. I'll help you find the Avatar." June took one last sip of her drink and walked outside.

"Back you evil sack of fur! Back!" Jhonen shouted as he used Aang's staff to try and fend off a large mole creature that was trying to pick a fight with Appa.

"Ny La." June sang as she pulled out a large steak. She threw it to the mole and it devoured it hungrily. "Ok, who has something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

Katara snatched Aang's glider out of Jhonen's hands and let the sheirshu sniff it. After a moment, Ny La shook her head and laied down; covering her nose with her paws.

"Well that's never happened before." June muttered.

"What?" asked Toph.

"Your friend is gone."

"We know he's gone, that's why we need to find him." Sokka rebuttled.

"No, I mean gone as in gone-gone. Your friend is dead."

**Olivia- Cliffhanger! Ok, now it's off to Emma for part 3 of Sozin's Comet. And sorry about this being short, I just started back school and as many of you know, it's not a picnic with Beast Boy (Although that would be nice) So I kinda have my work cut out for me. But i'll manage. R&R!**


	20. Found, Confused, and Love?

Emma: Well, here we are, down to the wire and at the last few parts with Sozin's comet… This has been so fun to write and I have to say I'm gonna be sad to see the story end. Anyway, aside from my silly nostalgia and such, this is part three of Sozin's comet, we're pretty sure it will only be four parts and then an epilogue where Jhonen returns to his time, but we're still working out the details and this chapter is gonna be kinda long, so we're not sure what exactly is planned yet; Jac, Olivia, and I don't really do plans and this story is no different… Any who, we don't own anything! I also apologize ahead of time for the bad format, there was a glitch when editing back and forth so sorry!

Chapter 20: Found, Confused, and Love?

"What the hell do you mean Aang's dead?!" Katara cried out first. June shook her head and turned to the young water bender." He can't die! He has to fight Ozai in a matter of hours! Less than two days from now he has to be in battle with the Fire Lord!"

"Look, Ny La would be able to find him if he was alive," June said frowning and turning away. She walked away and left the group alone to be stunned. Zuko gave a growl of frustration and Yori grabbed his arm, holding him still and murmuring soothing words to calm him.

"Hey, wait up a sec!" Jhonen said as he rushed towards June who turned around  
and looked at him him come to her and pant. "If you can't find baldy, can you  
at least give this a sniff?" He raised up a sandal that pretty much wasn't his  
size. Zuko gave a growl of frustration as Jhonen gave the sandal to June  
"That's my uncle's, where you get that?!" He growled at Jhonen who smiled at  
him.  
"Heard you talking in your sleep, said his name. I figured that the sandal  
sure as hell wasn't yours and you held it for a reason. So i took it." Jhonen  
then turned back to June who let Ny La smell it and it turned's head towards a  
direction. "So, ring any bells Juniper?"  
"Yeah, he's in Ba Sing Se." She said as she pet Ny La, then turned around and  
slapped Jhonen in the face onto the ground. "You have no right to call me  
that."  
Jhonen mumbled something as his was in the ground and June told to repeat it,  
so he got up. "I said i was gonna pay you for your services!"  
"Oh, sorry." June said as Jhonen took out a small bag of coins and gave it to  
her. Sokka then freaked out.  
"That's my money!" He screamed and Jhonen gave him a smirk.  
"Who cares, we gotta go to Ba Sing Se and.....See my Uncle." Zuko said,  
having a bit of doubt with the last part.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Momo," Aang said as he watched the island move," I don't think we're on an island…" The air bender jumped into the water and swam closer to the island's front, only to be greeted by a huge turtle head." It's a Lion Turtle!"As the boy said this, the turtle rose up and lifted Aang up to a rocky cliff's edge." Mr. Lion Turtle, I've asked countless of my past lives what to do, and they all say I have to kill the Fire Lord! Is that really my only option?"

"There is always another option, young Avatar," the turtle said in a whispery voice," Sometimes it just takes a long look inside yourself to see the other option." The turtle touched Aang's forehead and chin and a bright light glowed around the boy." And sometimes it takes a new skill… Good luck young Avatar; I'm sure you'll do the right thing… And surprise us all."

Aang watched the turtle swim away and smiled; he was ready to take on the Fire Lord.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, the plan is we try to find some old kook who was once fat and lazy," Jhonen listed," And is now buff, busted out of Fire Lord jail, and super wise and supposedly the last person to defeat Sparky's dad?" Yori nodded with a big grin on her face as she leaned against Zuko." Well, can't say I haven't had worse odds when about to go into battle, what do we have to lose?"

A few moments later they landed in a large clearing near the Ba Sing Se wall and a group of three men waited for them. **Jeong-Jeong**, Master Pakku, and Master Pian Dow waited for the group and Jhonen felt very left out watching the reunion but Toph soon came over and introduced him. Yori was standing where Jhonen had been, as she watched everyone and her Charmer fiends say hello to old friends, feeling left out.

"Whynn!" Master Pian Dow said embracing the young girl." I haven't seen you since you and the other charmers came to stay and practice with your staffs! And this time you brought your sister? She is as lovely as you described… She wouldn't be a sword user would she? I lost hope when you all said you weren't!" Yori blushed and attempted to hide the dagger and sword at her side." Ah! So, she is a fellow hand-to-hand user!"

"I'm not that good," Yori said blushing as red as her hair," I mean I was taught by a few masters, but nothing special! Nothing like being taught by you! I mean Sokka was a very lucky person to be taught under you, I mean I would be honored to have that chance!"

"A pretty face with humble background and a brain," Master Pian Dow said with a chuckle as Yori bowed low to him," I have to say you are as sophisticated as your sister, and more so unique, but both twins are so very wondrous… Now, Zuko, I presume you want to see your Uncle?"

"Well we both do," Zuko said grabbing Yori's hand and pulling her to his side. Yori blushed bright red and gave Zuko an incredulous look and covered her mouth in shock." I want to talk with my uncle and I want Yori to meet him…" The swords master nodded with a warm smile." Can you show me where he is, Master Pian Dow?"

"This way, Zuko, and Miss Yori," Master Pian Dow said with a smile. He led them to a tent, and as Yori and Zuko entered they both saw Iroh sleeping. Zuko fell to the floor and Yori chuckled, falling beside him, they both waited for an hour until the man finally woke up.

"Uncle!" Zuko said, he wrapped his arm around Yori's waist for comfort as he stared at the man." I know you probably hate me, for all the bad I've done, and how evil I was, but I have changed! And now I'm helping Aang- the Avatar- to defeat my father… I only want your forgiveness…"

Zuko let go of Yori, who folded her hands in her lap and watched, her silver eyes wide and hopeful. Iroh jumped forward and yanked Zuko into a hug, they both began to cry and Yori smiled, covering her mouth as tears of joy fell from her own eyes.

"Zuko, I never lost hope in you," Iroh said softly," I knew your path was not for evil, you were simply misled and brought down the wrong one for awhile. I knew you would make the right choice in the end, and I have nothing to forgive you for, you were never at fault… I love you like my own, nephew that will never change…" The two men hugged and laughed for a moment before Iroh noticed Yori who blushed at his gaze and wiped her eyes. She tugged at the hem of her black halter top, cut just above her navel, and wondered if she should have opted for another outfit." May I ask who this is?"

"Uncle," Zuko said, beaming at Yori as he held out his hand to her and pulled her forward," I'd like you to meet, Yorianna. Yori, this is my Uncle Iroh…" Yori bowed and tried to hide behind her blush, but Iroh lifted her chin to stare into her silver eyes." She is… The girl I love."

"A beauty, Zuko," Iroh said smiling at Yori who tried to smile and blushed a few shades redder," I must say she seems, different. Are you a hybrid child, my girl?"

"Yes sir," Yori said boldly sticking out her chin. Iroh chuckled at her boldness." I am a fire and air hybrid, I am also one of the five great Charmers… But, I am not near as special as my sisters, they wield elements and I wield two, but I also cause such bad luck because I am a hybrid… I am honored to meet the Great War hero, Iroh… But I cannot say I am worthy to love your nephew, even though I do, with all my heart…"

"I wish she could see herself as you and I see her," Iroh smiled. Yori's gaze looked up and gazed at them men in awe." She is unbelievably strong to have come this far with her life, and to wield such power and still be so happy and bold, I have to respect you. You say you are unworthy and that shows your own fatal flaw is no self confidence, even though you deserve it. I am honored to meet you, but I have to give bad news this time… I cannot battle my brother, Zuko, my job is to take Ba Sing Se back for the Earth Kingdom, and Aang must fight Ozai, and he will."

"How do you know that, Uncle?" Zuko asked as the trio walked out of the tent." Aang is missing! We can't find him, we even asked June!"

"He will come, when the time is right," Iroh said with a smile," He will come because it is his destiny…"

"Sorry to ruin this Hallmark moment," Jhonen said as he entered the room," But we may have an issue…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, that's about it for me, so I hand it over to Jac for the end battle and into the end of our story… Maybe still sketchy on the details, but anyway, Jac's up next.


	21. Die, Die, My Darling

**"Dimebag" James- All right, pretty sweet chapter Wings did. Now i'm up again, gonna do the big fight scene with Azula and Zuko/Katara/Jhonen. Gonna have fun with that one, it's gonna be a LONG one. I don't own anything, R&R people!**

Chapter 21- Die, Die, My Darling

"He will come, when the time is right," Iroh said with a smile," He will come because it is his destiny…"

"Sorry to ruin this Hallmark moment," Jhonen said as he entered the room," But we may have an issue…"

"What is it....I'm sorry, never got your name." Iroh said as he went up to Jhonen while inspecting him.

"It's Jhonen." He answered as Jhonen noticed Iroh looking at him weird. "Ah, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, sorry. Just never thought i would meet a time traveler." Iroh said with his hand shaking Jhonen's hand. "Quite rare."

"Really, is it that out in the open?" Jhonen asked in a deadpan tone as the two let go.

"What was it you need to tell us?" Yori asked Jhonen who just remembered what he needed to say.

"What, oh yeah." Jhonen said as he pointed at the others. "Yeah, the comets coming and we gotta get ready for battle."

"Ah yes. Zuko, you must be ready to engage your battle with Azula and take up your rightful place on the throne." Iroh said as he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You have your own thing to do."

"Well i'm going with him." Katara said as she went up to the four. "I know he's ready to fight Azula but you never know what she's gonna throw."

"Yes, and Jhonen." Iroh said as he turned to Jhonen "You need to help Sokka, Suki, Toph with the battleships."

"Ah, yeah...About that. I was planning to go with Zuko and Katara to deal with Azula." Jhonen said as he took his bat out and spung it around. "I have a score to settle with that bitch.....Sorry about the use of words wise one."

"It's all right young one, that's your opinion." Iroh said with a smile. "No matter how you put it."

Jhonen thought about for a second. "Good point." He then noticed Toph and a thought went though his head and made him remember something. "I'll be right back. Zuko, don't leave without me." Jhonen said as he left the group and went over to Toph who was practicing Earthbending.

"Hey Hot-Shot, getting ready to fight..." She asked as she sent the boulder she was practicing on into the sky. "So you, me, Sokka and Suki gonna take down them warships?"

"But i was gonna get my revenge at Azula, remember?" Jhonen said as he sat on a huge rock.

"Oh yeah, gonna give that fire bitch some hell." Toph said as she made punch motions in the air. She then sat next to Jhonen on the rock. "Guess that means you ain't gonna be there to protect me."

"Sokka and Suki are gonna be there to make sure you don't get killed, so you're safe in that department." Jhonen said as he smiled a bit to Toph who manage to put up a smile.

"Yeah, that's true. They always know what to do." Toph said with a laugh.

Jhonen took out his bat and sharpened up the nails on it. "This little baby has Azula name all over it." He then set the bat down and looked over at Toph. "Toph, i need you to know something."

Toph turned her head with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"If by some twisted chance i die during my fight with Azula, which i might add it's possible and can happen." Jhonen said holding Toph's chin up and looking into her pale eyes. "I want you to know that i love you and nothing can tear us apart, not even death......Okay, there's that weird ass time portal thingy, but that's different."

Toph put on a warm smile and hugged Jhonen who hugged back. "I know, and i promise that if i end up dead, i will always be with you."

"Thanks." Jhonen said before the two slowly embraced each other into a loving kiss (Man, and this is from a male fanfic writer.....Weird.) before separating and looking at the sun in silence. "Oh, i know that if i tell anyone about this, you'll kill me."

Toph just shrugged her shoulders and got up and walked away. "Screw it, let em' find out."

Jhonen gave off a laugh, got up and followed her back to the camp. "Sounds quite great Fair Lass." As he got back to the camp, he noticed Sokka and ran up to him.

"Sokka, before i leave with your sis and Scarface. I gotta tell you something." He said as grabbed Sokka's shoulde and got a good hold on em'r.

"What?" he asked before Jhonen's face got serious.

"You're gonna have Toph with ya', let her get hurt OR killed in form of way." He said with evil in his voice. "I will kick your ass and not only that, but i will stick my baseball bat up your ass so far, you're gonna be a human Popsicle, you got that!" he yelled at a very scared Sokka who just was speechless. "I said you got it soldier!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Sokka said back doing a salute before running away like a scared girl. Jhonen smiled knowing that Sokka was gonna do his job very well.

30 minutes later.....

Zuko, Katara and Jhonen are now on Appa flying towards the Fire nation where Azula is. Everyone has a look on their faces, ready for battle. But Zuko seemed the most focused, let's face it. When you gotta fight your loon of a sister, you gotta be stern and ready.

"So when you beat her, you gonna waste her?" Jhonen asked as he wrote something on his bat with a black marker while listening to some of the music from "The Offspring" (He wasn't wearing his coat due to him not wanting it damaged, but he had his "Rammstein" hoodie on.

"What?" Zuko asked, surprised by what Jhonen asked. Jhonen gave him a calm but clearly irritated look.

"When you beat her--" Jhonen said before Zuko raised up his hands in front of him.

"No, i know what you said, but you think i'm gonna kill her?" He asked.

"Ah.....Yeah, let's face it. Girl ain't really the most reasonable person and plus, she bat-fucking-shit crazy outta the deepest part of hell." Jhonen said as he looked at his Ipod to see what song he's listening to. "Makes that fork stabing girlfriend seem like the most sane person." He muttered to himself.

"He doesn't have to kill her." Katara said as she kept her focus on the way she was flying Appa. Jhonen gave her a look that was shocked.

"What are you talking about, he has to fight her for the crown! She ain't gonna go down by just getting knocked out. She's gonna keep coming till' she's dead!" He yelled as he stood up.

"I just don't know if i can do it!" Zuko yelled back at Jhonen.

"You hate her, why you defending her?!" Jhonen yelled back louder.

"There's a chance that i can defeat her and not kill her, and she's my sister!" Zuko yelled as he pointed to himself.

Jhonen slapped his forehead. "Yeah, your sister who tried many times tried to kill us all in a attempt to be the favorite of your fucking Dad and to gain corruptible power!"

"Listen you two, i don't how each of you think on how you should treat Azula, but i don't wanna listen to it! Plus, we're here." Katara said as she pointed towards the Fire Nation palace. Both Jhonen and Zuko sat back down and waited till Appa landed. Then they got off and the 3 walked towards the palace in silence. This would be one of the more better times to have "The Ecstasy Of Gold" from "The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly" playing right now......Am i right? Soon they were in the courtyard of the place.

"So, where's the bitch?" Jhonen asked as he got his bat ready. "Not liking this one bit. Too silent."

Zuko's face didn't even budge. "I know, somethings not--"

"Look out!" Katara said as she rushed and pushed her, Jhonen and Zuko out of the way as a huge burst of fire shot towards.

"Well, looks like we found the bitch." Jhonen said in a deadpan tone as the group got back up to see Azula in front of them. She was clearly not happy to see em' and she didn't look so......Right in a mental way.

Azula gave the 3 a wicked venom laced smile. "Well look what we have here interrupting my coronation, Zu-Zu, your girlfriend--"

"We're not going out!" Both Zuko and Katara yelled in annoyance.

Azula gave em' a look like she didn't care "Whatever." She then noticed Jhonen who pointed his bat at her in anger. "Seems the weird fool came along with you two too, pathetic if you ask me."

"You know what's written on the top of this bat, It says "Azula's head, right here", with a little arrow pointing at the nails." Jhonen said with a rare bit of venom in his voice

"Well look who's got a attitude adjustment." Azula said before doing a brief neck twitch that was very noticeable. Our 3 heroes noted that.

"Something's wrong." Katara said as she kept her eyes on Azula.

"She seems off, i can use that to my advantage." Zuko said as he walked towards Azula.

"Should we follow him?" Katara asked Jhonen who just kept his eyes in anger at Azula.

"No, this is his schoolyard battle. We'll just watch." Jhonen said as shook his head and backed up, as did Katara. "But if he can't fight take anymore, we'll go in and crack that bitches little skull in like a fucking walnut."

Katara noticed Jhonen's shift of behavior, gone was the funny and joking Jhonen and was replaced by a dark and serious Jhonen. "You okay? You seem.....More......Evil."

Jhonen just shook his head and smiled as he kept his eyes on Azula. "No, just get in a very dark mood when going against a very very horrible person. Gonna be like John Wilkes Booth, sneak up behind her and blow her brains out." That freaked Katara out, big time. Especially when she thought she seen Jhonen's hazel eyes turn glowing red for a split second, but she turned her focus to Azula and Zuko fighting each other with firebending, seems she missed the two say they were gonna do a "Agni Kai" and fight with firebending to the death.

So after a while of fighting, Azula who was clearly losing was going much deeper into the deep voids of insanity. She prepared to fire a bolt of lightning at Zuko, but then got a evil smirk and shot it towards Katara, just to mess with Zuko more. Jhonen tried to save her, but tripped on the ground. She was about to be hit when Zuko got into the lightning bolt's path and got hit. Azula smiled to herself and she got to hit her brother after all.

"Zuko!" Both Katara and Jhonen yelled. The two ran other to Zuko's body, they checked out the body, he was still breathing, but by not much.

"Hahaha!" Azula laughed in insanity and happiness. "I did it!" Jhonen turned to her, then back to Zuko and Katara with a stone cold look on his face.

"Katara, heal up Zuko with that spirit water shit and take him outta here to a safe place." Jhonen said. Katara looked at him like she didn't get it.

"Understood the first part, but you're gonna need help with Azula." Katara tried to protest, but Jhonen still gave her a look.

"I'm good, now go!" Jhonen yelled to Katara who nodded her head, did some healing with the water to Zuko and started to pick him up and walk away before turning her head.

"Be careful." She said with a look on her face. Jhonen just smiled at her and his eyes turned color again briefly.

"Thanks" Was all he said before turning to Azula with his bat pointed at her as the other two walked away. "You tried to kill a person who wasn't in this fight, just to mess with your own brother." He shook his head as lightning started to go around him. "Not only that, but you would whole nations go to hell, just for your own gain." He then started to walk towards Azula with death in his eyes. "You make me sick, i'm gonna not just beat you to injury....."

Azula just laughed in her now insane state and gave him a horrific smile. "What are you gonna do? Kill me, i'm the **FIRELORD**!" She yelled at she threw some lightning to Jhonen way and hit him. He looked to be shocked, but then he seemed to be back to normal, even know he was being electrocuted.

Yeah, well i'm gonna kill you!" Jhonen yelled shooting lightning at Azula who was just able to roll out of the way. As she got back up, Jhonen quickly ran up and started to swing his bat at Azula, each time he swung, she dodged. Soon she started to grab him and started to punch and kick him. Then Jhonen was thrown on the ground hard, as he opened his eyes, he seen Azula over him swinging down his bat down his face.

"**DIE!**" Azula yelled as she swinged it down, but Jhonen caught the bat, with the nails driving into his hands. Jhonen was in pain, but didn't care. He kicked his foot up into Azula's face, it made her let go and go on the ground. Jhonen got up and took the nails outta his hands and they healed up. He turned to see Azula back up on her feet, a bruise on her cheek.

"You made a bruise on my beautiful face!" Azula screamed at Jhonen who just smiled at her and gave her a wicked grin.

"Unless you skinned someone else's face off and replaced your face with it, i think got it all wrong." Jhonen said as he threw his bat at Azula expecting her to be hit with the nail part of it, but turned out the handle hit here head, knocking her on the ground. Jhonen swore to himself as he ran other to her, ready to kill her. But as he got close, Azula rose up and screamed as she shot fire-whips at Jhonen who jumped over them, landed near her and grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the courtyard.

"Come on you bitch, you call yourself Fire Lord, prove it!" Jhonen yelled as he walked towards her, ready to kill. But then Azula got back up again got shot multiple fireballs at him, which thanks to the comet was a lot. After dodgeing 3 or 4 of them, one hit him and set his arm on fire. He tried to put it out, but he would go out, so he took a hatchet out of his coat (Which he had in case of these moments) and sliced his arm off, it then grew back.

"Fuck!" Jhonen yelled as he was in pain, that blue fireball must have been some strong stuff. As he turned around, Azula ran up and brought him to the ground and and started to scratch him with her nails.

"You like that, huh?!" Azula yelled as she continued to scratch Jhonen. Soon, it was getting too much and she started to punch him and her punches were making him get woozy and bloody. As soon she was about to throw that last punch to knock him out or maybe kill him (It's possible, just slice off, bash in, or crush his head.) A water whip lashed out and hit Azula sending her to ground next to Jhonen.

"What the?!" Jhonen said as he got up and looked to where the water whip came from, turns out Katara was there smiling.

"I told you that you wasn't strong enough to fight her." She said with that smile still on her face.

Jhonen gave a weak laugh. "I was doing well." Katara laughed at that remark.

"Yeah, well...Zuko's doing fine and-- Look out!" Katara yelled as she reached her out to Jhonen who didn't react enough to end up getting the nail end of the bat slammed to the side of head.

"NO!" Katara yelled, but it happened. Jhonen fell to the ground with the bat sticking on on his head, with a small pool of blood forming.

Azula started to laugh more. "Let's see you heal from that!" Then Katara who couldn't take it anymore started to attack Azula with force. This went on for a while, but soon Azula got too much, so Katara started to run around, but even that didn't work as Azula was able to get Katara to fall on the ground and injure her leg.

"Any last words peasant?" Azula said as she had her hands on fire ready to roast Katara.

"Do....You..**...Have any......Fire bitch?**" a dark voice said behind Katara and Azula. They both turned to be shocked at what they saw. There he was, Jhonen was standing up, eyes glowing red, two teeth no fangs and pulling the baseball bat off the side of his head.

"No way!" Azula screamed in anger, not caring something was wrong with him. She in fact wanted everyone dead as she walked towards Jhonen while her neck was twitching, big time. Katara couldn't believe it, he had just pulled the bat wedged on the side of his head off, but didn't care.

But then, Katara seen his eyes, she then knew something was in Jhonen, and it just got unleashed. "Oh my..."

"What are you, a demon.?!" Azula asked as she walked towards Jhonen who just smiled and shaked his head left and right.

"**No, i'm not a demon....**"Then Jhonen rose his hand (Which had just got all bony and fleshy) up to have a huge curved blade come out of his wrist. "**......Think of me as Death.**"He said in his new dark tone. He then rushed towards Azula with hate in his eyes, only to have fire shot at him. But that didn't affect Jhonen as he stopped and just walked though it, not getting damaged. This now scared Azula big time.

"NO!" Azula screamed, so she bend more fire at him, but he just kept walking towards. As Jhonen walked towards her, Azula's fireballs got smaller and smaller till' they were a spark.

Jhonen then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air. He smiled as he took the blade sticking out of his arm and held it to Azula's throat.

**"Unless you want your throat to rain blood, give a reason not to kill you." **He asked with the blade very close to killing.

"Jhonen, stop!" Katara screamed at him, Jhonen turned his head to see Katara run/limp to him and try to hold his arm back.

**"She deserves it." **Jhonen said back to her as he kept the blade to Azula's neck.

"Yes she does, but can you really kill a person?" Katara said as she tried to plead.

**"I've done it before." **Jhonen said with out remorse as he kept his eyes on Azula.

"What would Toph think of this?!" Katara asked back. Jhonen then stopped in his tracks, he started to think of the girl he loved, what would she think if he killed a person without remorse. Granted it was Azula and she was off the deep fucking end, but still. But Jhonen still had to make a mark, so he took the blade from Azula's throat and stuck it into her elbow making her scream a unholy....Well scream. Jhonen then threw her to the ground and he fell to the ground with his hands covering his face.

**"Oh god....What..**....Is wrong with....Me?" Jhonen asked as his voice went back to normal, his arm going back to normal, the blade going back in said arm, his teeth going back to normal, and his eyes losing the red glow and being normal hazel. Katara went up to him and hugged him.

"I don't know, but all of your friends will help find out what." Katara said as she looked at him.

"Thanks Sugar Queen." Jhonen said as he tried to manage a smile.

"DIE!" Azula screamed as she got back up and was about to bend a huge ass fire blast, but then Jhonen's bat got swung and hit the back of Azula's head stopping her in place thanks to the nails on it. Both Jhonen and Katara just sat there shocked. Azula's eyes rolled up and the bat was taken out causing her to fall dead.

"What the fuck?!" Jhonen mummered to himself before he and Katara looked up from Azula's body to see Zuko holding Jhonen's bat in his hands.

"Zuko!" Both Jhonen and Katara said at the same time to Zuko who dropped the bat and has a calm look on his face.

"Dude, i thought you were recovering?!" Jhonen asked in shock as he grabbed his bat back as he kept his eyes on Zuko.

"Still....Am." Zuko said in a painful tone and kneeled to the ground in pain.

"Oh god, Katara, get over here." Jhonen said as he held Zuko up. Katara also grabbed Zuko and held him up. The three started to walk/limp out of the courtyard in pain to Appa who was waiting for them.

"Well, let's hope Aang kicked the firelord's ass." Jhonen said as he helped Katara and Zuko up on Appa.

"I hope so." Katara said with hope in her heart.

"Same here." Zuko said as he laid down on Appa's saddle next to Katara as Jhonen got on Appa's head and got in control.

"Well let's hope so you two, cause' you gotta go out with Aang..." Jhonen said as he pointed at Katara, then pointed at Zuko "...And you gotta be the new Firelord scarface. Okay biggie, yip yip!" Jhonen said to Appa making him fly away from the palace.

**"Dimebag" James- Godamn, that was long as hell. Started this a couple hours ago, yeah....Azula's dead, i don't hate her, i thought she was a cool character, don't get me wrong. But let's face it, they should have killed her in the show. Now that one problem is done, another has came up. What's up with Jhonen? Don't know yet, but i guess we'll find out soon. The bold font was used for Azula's uber-screaming and Jhonen's "Death" voice. R&R people, big time!**


	22. History Lesson

Avatar/Teen Titans Crossover

Time Warp

Chapter 22- History Lesson

**Olivia- Last chapter was great! And we have wickedly awesome news! This story is gonna extend past Sozin's Comet! So, you get to see more of the gaang's adventures with Jhonen! And now, on with the fic! R&R! Oh, btw, we don't own Avatar, Teen Titans or any other media featured in the fic. **

"Well, let's hope Aang kicked the firelord's ass." Jhonen said as he helped Katara and Zuko up on Appa.

"I hope so." Katara said with hope in her heart.

"Same here." Zuko said as he laid down on Appa's saddle next to Katara as Jhonen got on Appa's head and got in control.

"Well let's hope so you two, cause' you gotta go out with Aang..." Jhonen said as he pointed at Katara, then pointed at Zuko "...And you gotta be the new Firelord scarface. Okay biggie, yip yip!" Jhonen said to Appa making him fly away from the palace.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Suki and Toph had somehow gotten onto one of the airships.

"Toph, you know what to do." Sokka whispered to the blind girl. She nodded her head once and kicked down the large metal door. Using her metal bending, she used the door itself to form armor around her body; deflecting the fire blasts recieved from the fire soilders. She easily knocked them all out, allowing for Sokka and Suki to take control of the ship.

"Good work, Toph." Sokka said while patting her on the shoulder. "Take the wheel."

"Great idea, captain boomerang! Let the blind girl steer the giant air ship!" she laughed.

"I was talking to Suki."

"Oh...that would make more sence."

Appa had just landed outside of the cave hideout.

"Get Zuko inside." Katara ordered, looking at Jhonen. He gave a small scowl but did as he was told. He picked Zuko up bridal style and jumped off of Appa and onto the fire nation grounds. He placed his friend on a cot near the back of the cave, while Katara did her best to hide Appa. Within seconds, Zuko was asleep; clearly exhausted.

"Is he gonna be alright?" he asked as Katara approached the two.

"Can't say for sure. Azula really did a number on him. I wish Eria was here, her healing abilites are stronger than mine and could probably heal Zuko faster."

"Speak of the devil and she appears." came an english accent. Jhonen and Katara turned on thier heels to see Eria and Hiita standing in the doorway of the cave.

"What happened?" Hiita asked.

"Azula. The bitch shot him with some freaky blue lightning!" thundered the hazel eyed boy. "But don't worry, took care of Satan's wife personal like." he finished with an evil smirk.

"You killed her?" Eria asked wide eyed.

"Well...no. Zuko did actually. Bastard stole my bat and killed her...after she tried to kill me with my own fuckin bat!"

Eria chuckled to herself. "Well that would explain your head."

Jhonen then turned his head while confused. "Say what about my head?"

"Your head, it's wounded." Eria said as she pointed at where the baseball bat got stuck on him. "I can heal it for you."

Now Jhonen was stuck with a shocked (No pun intended) look on his face and he ran over to Appa's saddle where his coat was and screamed like a madman till he found a small mirror in one of it's pockets. "There you are." He looked into the mirror to where the water charmer pointed at his head, there on the side of his head was a wound. it wasn't bleeding, but it was visible. "No. Fucking. Way."

"What's wrong?" Hiita asked as she went up to Jhonen who now had a scared look on his face as he looked at Hiita. "Jhonen, what's wrong?!"

Jhonen pointed to the wound and shook his head. "This should have healed up after i was hit with my bat. For Gods sake, i was hit with the nail part."

"What does that mean?" Katara asked worried.

"Somethings wrong with my healing factor." Jhonen said as he turned to face the 3 benders.

"Like what?" Hiita asked with her arms folded against her chest in mild amusement.

"I don't know! Wait a sec, it might be cause' i went all....." Jhonen said before thinking of a way to put it how he transformed into the deadlier version of himself, he then used the first thing that came into mind "..."Grim-f*cking-Reaper mode" on Azula!"

"O...k...So do you want me to heal your head or not?" Eria asked. Jhonen nodded his head feeblely and sat on the ground. Eria approached him and used her bending to pull water out of thin air. She pressed her now water covered hands onto his scalp and they glowed a bright blue. 5 seconds passed and his head was completely healed.

"Thanks, Eria."

"No problem, Jhonen...but will you explain to me what the hell this is?" she asked while holding up a small red fragment.

"That came outta my head?" he asked as he examined the object. "What the fuck?" Suddenly realization dawned on him.

"Ahhh! Dead chick fingernail!" he screeched. Jhonen threw the nail as far as he could.

"What was one of Azula's fingernails doing burried under your scalp?" Katara asked while creeped out cause the nail amost hit her.

"...no clue." Jhonen said with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Aang was fighting his own battle. No matter how he tried to dodge Ozai's attacks, they just kept comming. With a single fire blast, Ozai thrust the young air bender into a cliff wall. A sharp rock, purtruthing from the wall, hit him square in the back. On the same spot where Azula had shot him back at Ba Sing Se. Visions of the past and a few of the future flashed before his stormy eyes. Then, without realizing it, Aang was in the Avatar state. He rose several hundred feet in the air with all four elements surrounding his body. Suddenly, Ozai didn't look as threatening as he did before. He was no match for the superior power of the Avatar state. Aang finally had him pinned down and looked at him with pure hate.

"Fire Lord Ozai! You and your fore-fathers have devistated the balance of this world. And now you shall pay the ultimate price!"

Ozai looked at him with wide eyes. He knew he was about to die. Aang lifted his hand and a spiral of rock, water, air and fire came at him full force...but stopped when it became within inches of his face.

Ozai looked up to see Aang had come out of his Avatar State and his bindings had shattered.

"No. I'm not gonna end it like this." Aang whispered.

Ozai sat up and stared at the airbender in confusion. "Even with all the power in the universe, you are still weak!" and he lunged at him with an entent to kill. But Aang was too fast for him and restrained him once again. He laied his right hand on Ozai's forehead and the other on his heart. Aang inhaled deeply and remembered the words of the Lion Turtle.

"_In the era before the Avatar, we bended not the elements, but the energy within ourselfs." _

Finally knowing what this ment, Aang concentrated and his eyes glowed a bright blue while Ozai's fire red. Within seconds, a large beam of red and blue light shot forth into the sky. The red light seemed to engulf the blue, and Aang's body began to encase itself in this light...but then, the blue became almost 10 times as powerful.

The lights faded and Ozai fell backward; powerless while Aang stood proudly.

"What did you do to me?" the fire bender asked in a weak voice.

"I took away your bending. You can't use it to harm or threaten anyone elce."

"Need some help, buddy?" came Sokka's voice. Aang turned to see the airship hovering a few feet from the clif he stood upon. Sokka was leaning against Suki to support his broken leg while Toph metal bended a ramp for them to get off the ship.

"So, did you finish the job?" Suki asked while inspecting the fallen Fire Lord.

"I'm still alive." Ozai hissed. Suki backed up a little with wide eyes.

"I took his bending away." Aang explained.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" Sokka asked, exasperated.

"A giant lion turtle."

"You have the craziest adventures when you disapear." laughed Toph.

Without anyone noticing, Ozai gathered up enough strenght to attack once more, without his bending. He clenched his fist and was about to make contact with Aang's neck, but suddenly felt himself black out. His fall made everyone aware to what just happened.

"What the...?" Sokka started to ask but was cut off once he saw the four charmers and Iroh.

"I decreased his body temperature enough to put him into a slight coma." Hiita explained.

"He should be out for at least a few hours." Iroh finished. "But that is not of our concern right now. What is, is your time traver friend."

"What about him?" asked Aang.

30 minutes later at the cave hideout.

"What the fuck!?" Jhonen screamed as he was just told the news from Iroh. "You mean i'm stuck here with the Flintstones for 2 years!?"

"Yes. But you comming here was no accident. It didn't dawn on me until a little while ago, but your presence here was destined to be. You were destined to help save this world from Ozai, and you did just that...unfortuanately, your destiny has not yet been fullfilled."

"What you do mean by that, Broham?"

"I mean, as soon as I figured it out, I contacted Avatar Roku in the spirit world and he says that your purpose for being here has not been met. Details are still cloudy, but he says that your purpose will be shown soon."

"Great. Just what I need. To be stuck here with Captain Cueball and his posse'." Jhonen groaned. "But on the other hand, I do get to stay here with Toph longer."

"See, everything works out." Whynn giggled.

**Maiden- Now i'll hand it over to...not sure who has the next chapter but i'm sure Jac and or Emma will do a great job with the next one. And you can count on twists and turns for future chapters! ;)**


	23. Just For the Hell of It

Emma: I am not going to start my chapter off with a "Yay!" this time. I was reading over the past chapters and I realized I always do that! So instead I will say how great Olivia did and that I am super happy it's finally my turn to write for the story! I have major ideas for this chapter and bear with me if it gets a little longer then I usually do. Any who, we don't own anything enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 23: Just For the Hell of It

"See, everything works out." Whynn giggled. She stared around realizing they were missing someone and gasped." Where's my sister? And Aussa?! They weren't with you guys?" She pointed to Sokka, Suki, and Toph. All three shook their heads and the whole group turned towards the door as Aussa ran in carrying Yori, who was unconscious and bleeding." Yori!"

"Jesus hell!" Jhonen cried when he saw the bleeding girl in Aussa's arms.

"What happened?" Eria cried as she and Whynn started to examine Yori. Katara and Eria began healing her frantically and Yori gave a groan of pain from the cot." Aussa answer us damn it! What happened? I told you guys to watch so no rogue Fire Nation soldiers tried to attack us and you bring Yori back like _this_? What the hell?!"

"It wasn't me, Eria!" Aussa cried. She threw a handful of bandages at the girls and tore Yori's shirt hem so they could cover the gaping gash on her stomach." We were on guard and a group of soldiers showed up! It wasn't supposed to be difficult! One moment we were kicking Fire Nation ass the next one of them stabbed Yori and she was on the ground and trying to rasp out that she needed Eria! I tried to get to her but her powers were all over the place trying to knock all the guys down so we could get out! She took down a whole military sector on her own before I got to her! I ran over here as fast as I could because I knew she was hurt badly!"

"Shit, she just had to use the Aura Heart…" Whynn said as she wiped away blood to reveal Yori's now smooth stomach. Yori stirred slightly, and opened her normally silver eyes. They were brilliant green now." Yori you know you shouldn't use that unless in dire circumstances…"

"Well Aussa was getting hit and I was bleeding," Yori rasped. Her eyes were changing color every few seconds; emerald green to peacock blue and then settling on a dark royal purple." Wow, it's been ages since I've used that much aura power… Did my eyes finally change?"

"Um okay wild fricking shot in the dark here," Jhonen said," But why are her eyes going all kaleidoscope and why is it important if they are?"

"When a hybrid uses their given power to their full extent," Zuko said from his cot," They gain more power. It's almost like Aang's Avatar state, but their eyes usually change color to show a power change. You see when a hybrid is born their eyes are red, blood red. They change from that to hazel at age ten, and then to silver at age fourteen. When a hybrid turns sixteen, if they haven't died and their body completes the hybrid change, their eyes turn royal purple to show they are one of the few fully fledged hybrids. Since Yori used her powers so fully while in such a weak state, her power has doubled and she has finally completed the change. Which means that today is Whynn and Yori's birthday and they didn't tell us."

"Oh, f*ck-a-doodle-doo" Jhonen said," So you're sayin' now the twins can like kick ass even more? Damn, wish I could get more power that easily…"

"From what Katara told me you can, and already got that," Eria said in a matter-of-fact tone. She clucked her tongue as Jhonen stuck his tongue out at her and flipped the bird before diving behind Toph." No, it's not worth it, I have to finish healing Yori…"  
"I'm sorry I worried you-Ow!" Yori said trying to sit up. Zuko moved slowly to her side and held her hand as Eria and Katara finished healing her stomach wound." Thanks girls… I should have been stronger, then I could have stopped them all without getting hurt… I really need to gain more power…"

"Yori you took out an entire army division on your own!" Aussa cried. Yori looked away and she squeezed Zuko's hand for support." Zuko would you get back in bed you still need to be healed! Yori you're stronger then you'll ever admit to… Ugh, Zuko you're bleeding again…"

"Let me," Yori said softly. She waved her hand in a circular motion and b ought it back full of golden glowing energy. She pushed the glowing orb into Zuko's wound and the wound disappeared entirely. Everyone watched her in awe." Aura can heal almost any scar, wound, or illness. The flaw is I can't heal myself… Does that feel better, Zuko?"

"Yes," Zuko said calmly. He had been calm the entire time, having eyes only for Yori who was gazing back into his gold eyes with her new purple ones, intently." Did your powers expand?"

"Kind of," Yori said softly," See, now I can get a feel for what anyone is thinking because the aura surrounding your bodies gives off a signal to my mind. And my visions don't hurt almost at all… Jhon, I've grown very fond of you but if you don't quit thinking of me as 'Glowing Super Chick' I will hit you with some sense…" Jhonen scowled and began to grumble angrily." Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah," Toph said from the back of the group," I think it would be best if we all traveled to the Fire Palace and got some rest. Sparky's in charge now and I intend to milk the benefits of having the Fire Lord as a friend, which means free rooms!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Zuko let me walk."

"No."

"I can walk now, Zuko, put me down."

"No Yori."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend and love you forever."

"You already love me, Yori."

"…Damn you're right… Please?"

"No," Zuko said firmly as he walked down the hall with Yori in his arms, bride-style. Yori gave a pout as he walked her into a big room, everything adorned in red and black." Here, this is your room, now please rest, love…" Yori pulled Zuko to sit on the bed with her." Yori…"

"Will you just stay until I'm asleep please?" Yori asked softly. Zuko looked down at her, her eyes wide and hopeful and beautifully purple, and her lips turned down into a hopeful pout." I don't want to be alone just yet…"

"Okay," Zuko said. Yori smiled and lay back in the large bed, pulling the red comforter up to her chin and closing her eyes. She was asleep in a second and Zuko sighed, watching her sleep peacefully. Eria and Whynn walked into the room and watched him move a strand of hair off Yori's forehead and she smile din her sleep." She's one of a kind… She was given a boat load of power and she acts like she's nothing special… She's too humble for her own good…"

"My sister is uniquely herself," Whynn said sitting beside Yori as Zuko stood. Eria sat on the bed too." Thank you for letting us stay Zuko… Yori should be in tip-top shape for the coronation in three days… You need to go rest; you've been worrying about my twin too much…" Zuko nodded and leaned down to kiss Yori gently before leaving. Eria watched him go as Whynn moved Yori's hair back from her forehead." Yori you can quit acting now, it's us…"

"Sorry, Whynnie, I didn't want Zuko worrying anymore…" Yori said opening her eyes and giving a small smile. Eria scowled and crossed her arms as Whynn rolled her eyes." So, can we talk about my theory now? The one about Toph?"

"What about Toph?" Jhonen cried. He happened to be walking by when Yori said this and he sprinted in at the sound of Toph's name." Is something wrong? I mean is she hurt? Did Yori have a vision about her?"

"No," Yori said with a smile," Oh Eria can I please tell him! Maybe he can help us out! I mean he loves her and maybe this is part of his destiny!" Eria gave her a skeptical look and then, once Yori gave her magical pout, she sighed and nodded." Yay! Well, we think with my powers and her powers combined we can give Toph her sight back! I mean it would be awesome if we worked together and made it actually happen!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jhonen said," Toph could see if you guys heal her with the magic glowing shit?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Yeah so I'm gonna go ahead and leave that as a cliff hanger and let Jac have fun with this new twist. R&R please!


	24. I Hate Very Hard Choices

**"Dimebag" James- All right people, that was a great chapter last chapter, didn't really see that twist coming...Really, i wasn't told about it. Let's see how things go. I own nothing.......I do own the Freddy Kruger sweater they used in "Freddy Vs Jason".....Okay, a piece of it. Enjoy and R&R goddamn it!**

Chapter 24: I Hate Very Hard Choices

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jhonen said," Toph could see if you guys heal her with the magic glowing shit?"

Yori nodded her head as her and Eria gave him a smile. "That's right Jhonen"

"So all you had to do was get some crazy spirit water shit, make Yori change all "Glowing Super Chick"," Jhonen said as he pointed at Yori "And yes, i'm gonna keep referring to you as said nickname and heal her eyes? Well why the in the name of Jesus-fucking-tap dancing-Christ anyone even done it before?!"

"Well we never thought of it till a couple days ago." Eria said. Jhonen started to do a little dance in joy as the two charmers looked surprised and yet tried to hold snickers of laughter. "But....."

Jhonen then stopped mid-dance to look at Eria and Yori with a puzzled look on his face. "But what? There's a loophole, i knew there was a loophole, there is a loophole, isn't there?"

"Well no, but we have to talk this over with Toph first. This is only a theory and we're only 70% sure this will work, and it's her decision wether she wants to go through with this or not." Eria said as she went up to Jhonen.

"Yeah, we can't go all willy-nilly and do it the healing." Yori said as she looked at the other two. "It's up to her."

"Aye hell......Well......" Jhonen said as he scratched his hair while thinking. "I'll talk to her about it."

"You sure Jhonen, you don't want us to come?" Yori asked him as he shrugged.

"Yeah, and i hate very hard choices, but i figure that i tell her and get it out of the way." Jhonen said before heading out. "If anyone finds me dead, i want a tombstone that has a my name and a quote; "I regret nothing.", sound cool?."

"Yeah" Eria said as she looked a little weirded out by Jhonen's request.

So Jhonen walked over to where Toph was chilling near the campfire. Sokka and Suki were also near there making out, Jhonen didn't really wanna talk to Toph with a chick flick near em'. "Okay lovebirds, i gotta talk to Toph and i don't want to have a goddamn "Twilight" BS make-out session happening around when i talk to hear, so move the loving somewhere else." Sokka and Suki grumbled as they walked away as Jhonen sat next to Toph.

"Okay Hot-Shot. What you wanna talk about?" Toph asked Jhonen. He had to take a deep breath before talking.

"Okay, me, Yori and Eria were talking and you know how Yori healed that nasty wound Zuko had with that glowy healing power thingy?" Jhonen asked as he tried to keep calm.

"Yeah, i remember that, couldn't see it. But i could tell it was some powerful stuff." Toph said as she nodded her head before turning her head towards Jhonen. "Why?"

"Well, we kinda had a theory that with Yori's new power and Eria's healing properties, there's a 70% chance that you can..........Be able to.....See." Jhonen said as he mumbled that last part.

"Repeat that last part." Toph said.

"Be able to see....As in you can see what everything looks like.....Including me." Jhonen said as he looked at Toph's face which got a little confused, but then got a smile on her face.

"Really, i can be able to see?" Toph asked, hope in her voice as she smiled more.

"That's what we think, but we're not really su--." Jhonen answered before getting a unexpected hug from Toph. "Whoa god!"

"I honestly thought it was never possible for me to see!" Toph said as she held on to Jhonen in joy. "This is awesome!"

"Well don't forget that it also possible that it would work." Jhonen said as he tried to get out of Toph's She-Hulk death grip to no avail.

"I know there's that, but come on. I can be able to see." Toph said as she let of Jhonen who breathed for air like crazy.

"Wow.....Real hard grip....Hard....But it's up to you if you wanna go with it. You don't have to go though it." Jhonen said as he kept breathing hard.

Toph had to give this a thought now that it was up to her. On one hand, it could work and she can see, but her new found sight can conflict with her earthsensing ability's....Then again, Aang can see and can earthsense. So that pretty made up her mind and looked at Jhonen who had. "I'm sure Jhonen."

Jhonen smiled as he looked into Toph's silvery mint green eyes with a smile and Toph also smiled at him before the two closed their eyes and engaged into a kiss. They kissed for a while before the two opened their eyes and separated before Jhonen took a small rock nearby him and chucked it into a nearby bush. "Out of the bush Sokka!" Out of it came Sokka's little girl scream as he fell out in pain.

"Ow, Jhon!" Sokka cried as he rubbed his head to Jhonen who just smirked at him.

"Teach ya' for watching people kiss." Toph said as she laughed at Sokka's pain. "Go back to Suki, i bet she's all worried." Sokka just mumbled in anger as he walked away. "How you know he was there Jhonen?"

Jhonen stopped to think a bit. ".....I don't know, i just sensed he was there. Don't know--" He said before a flash of him in his death mode killing Fire Nation Soldiers like a beast went though his mind. He was surprised that happened.

That got a confused look from Toph who was snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Yo, Hot Shot, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, just tried to think how i knew that Sokka was in that bush." Jhonen said as he and Toph got up. He knew that Toph's "I know when you're lying." Senses would kick in, but Toph just shrugged.

"Oh well, who cares about Boomerang boy." She remarked with a smile. "Now come on Hot-Shot, let's go over to those 2 girls." She said while pointing towards where Yori and Eria where.

Jhonen just smiled at her. "Okay Fair Lass, let's roll."

So the two lovers walked over to Eria and Yori who smiled knowing what was gonna happen. Toph went up to Yori with a smile on her face. "Okay Glowing Super Chick, let me get sight."

Toph saying that got Jhonen a mean glare from Yori, but he just smirked at the angry charmer. "What? she's beginning to rub off of me."

**"Dimebag" James- Alrighty, another awesome chapter done. Leaving the healing part to Maiden. Seems something's up with Jhonen, what was that flash? Don't know, gonna figure that one out later. R&R people!**


	25. Let Thier Be Sight!

Avatar/Teen Titans Crossover

Time Warp

Chapter 25- Let Thier Be Sight!

**Maiden- I bet you didn't see that comming! That's right! We're about to give our favorite earth/metal bender the gift of sight courtesy of our OCs! **

Oh well, who cares about Boomerang boy." She remarked with a smile. "Now come on Hot-Shot, let's go over to those 2 girls." She said while pointing towards where Yori and Eria where.

Jhonen just smiled at her. "Okay Fair Lass, let's roll."

So the two lovers walked over to Eria and Yori who smiled knowing what was gonna happen. Toph went up to Yori with a smile on her face. "Okay Glowing Super Chick, let me get sight."

Toph saying that got Jhonen a mean glare from Yori, but he just smirked at the angry charmer. "What? she's beginning to rub off of me."

"Lovely." Eria said with an eye roll while Jhonen muttered to himself. "Just lie down and let me and Yori work." she finished while pointing to a cot. Toph did as she was told. Yori created a sphere of aura energy in her left hand while Eria opened a vial of spirit water. Her choker glowed royal blue while Yori's locket glowed orange. Yori placed her glowing orb into Eria's water covered hands. It instantly melted into the water causing it to shine purple. Eria gently pressed the palms of her hands into Toph's eyes. The young earth bender could feel the water and aura mix penetrating her eyes. It was quite painful, but she swallowed the urge to scream.

"It's ok, fair lass. You're gonna live." Jhonen whispered to her as he held onto her hand.

She could hear Eria's breathing become labored as she forced more and more of her power into Toph's eyes. Aussa, Hiita, Yori, Whynn and Jhonen watched anxiously from the sidelines. Each wondering if this would really work.

After another minute, the purple glow died out and the last bit of water was absorbed into Toph's eyes which turned from minty green to peridot.

"How do you feel?" Eria asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Toph blinked a couple of times, seeing fuzzy images infront of her eyes; all of different colors. A split second later, those fuzzy images melted into solid figures. For the first time in her 13 year old life, Toph Bei Fong could see.

She saw Eria's brilliant ocean blue eyes looking back at her in curiosity.

"Well in the name of Slayer, she can see!...nice eye color too." Jhonen said as he smiled at his girlfriend. Toph looked at her boyfriend for the first time and saw that her mental image of Jhonen was almost spot on. (Although she was wrong about his size) Her cheeks reddened a bit, telling the 5 charmers Toph liked what she saw.

"You're...really cute, Jhonen." she whispered.

"I know." he chuckled. "And you're really beautiful." Toph smiled at his words. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Where's a mirror!?" she yelled.

"What? Why do you need that?" Whynn asked confused.

"You air head!" Yori scolded. "She's been blind for 13 years! Don't you think she would want to know what she looks like!?"

Eria shook her head at the two sisters as she gathered water from the grass and air. When she had enough, she transformed it into a a thin slab of ice. She held it up in front of Toph so that her reflection stared back at her. She was startled to say the least. She never expected to see such a beautiful girl she was. Glossy onyx hair, soft sunkissed skin and shimmering peridot eyes and a perfect figure.

"Wow." she muttered to herself. "Have I always looked like this!?"

"Fuck yeah!" Jhonen replied with a smile.

"Damn! I'm hot!"

The 5 charmers plus Jhonen chuckled at her statement. The moment Toph's feet connected with the ground, she could no longer see in color. Everything around her was black and white.

"What the hell!?" she screamed, falling back onto the cot; her colored vision returning.

"What!?" screamed the 5 charmers in response.

"I knew it was too good to be true." the earth bender whispered.

"What's too good to be true?" Jhonen asked while holding her hand.

"I _can_ see. It's just I can't see colors when my feet touch the ground."

"It's probably a side effect of your earth sencing." Eria said matter-of-factly. "If you want, Katara, Yori and I can work on a way to counteract that."

"No, it's ok. I'm just grateful that I can see...even if I can't always see in color." a senceir smile graced her features, peridot eyes shimmering with happiness and love.

"Not that this isn't a touching sight," Hiita began, "But shouldn't we tell the others about what we did?"

"Naw. Let em figure it out on thier own." Toph said while grinning. "It'll be much more fun that way."

**Olivia- A few twists but not many, but thiers alot more to come! R&R!**


	26. Cat Fight in Fire Town

Emma: SO, I am back and bad as ever! Just kidding I am as sweet as cotton candy in summer time! Well, ninety percent of the time counts too… Any who what an amazing turn or events! Toph, the metal/ earth bender/ smart aleck/ ass kicker we have all come to know and love can see! Thanks to a few choice OC and some wicked bending magic! Now how will she break it to the others? And how will Zuko's coronation go? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! We don't own anything!

Chapter 29: Cat Fight In Fire Town!

"Toph are you aware your eyes are now bright green?" Sokka asked as the group ate dinner. Jhonen grinned and nudged Toph under the table who didn't lose her stoic face and glared at Sokka's general area." Usually they're just mint green… Now they're like emerald green."

"Um Sokka," Toph said with a straight face," If you haven't realized this before, I am blind." Sokka flinched and looked away embarrassed." I don't look in a mirror and say, 'Wow, my eyes totally changed colors!' since I can't see them."

"Oh yeah," Sokka said blushing red. Jhonen was smothering back laughter as Toph gave a faux pout and blew her bangs back." Sorry 'bout that Toph I had a momentary lapse of stupidity."

"You do that all the time, Snoozles," Toph said with a grin. Sokka blushed and scowled at the small girl." Now would you mind, since you were so rude before, getting that red jacket on the table behind you? I'm cold…"

"Sure no prob- holy hog-monkeys you can see!" Sokka said halfway over to the jacket. Everyone in the room, aside from the charmers and Jhonen stared at Toph in awe as she grinned and nodded. The group immediately gathered around Jhonen and Toph and started congratulating and talking to them. Yori smiled and slipped out of the room; walking instead out into the hall until she came to the large castle garden and sat on a stone bench before the lake. She absently sent a gentle breeze through the garden and smiled when the clouds above her vanished to show the full moon.

"Why did you leave?" Zuko asked. He walked over to the bench and sat beside Yori, grabbing her hand as he sat. Yori didn't say anything but leaned her head against Zuko's shoulder and closed her eyes." Yori are you okay?"

"I'm fine, trust me," Yori said softly," I just have a bad feeling about this coronation that's coming up… Two more days and you'll be Fire Lord… Pretty surreal huh?"

"You'll be Fire Lord's wife one day Yori," Zuko reminded her. Yori couldn't help but blush at this comment." So is this feeling just nerves or is it a hybrid vision kind of feeling?" Yori said nothing and when Zuko looked down she was asleep." Good night, future wife of a Fire Lord… Sweet dreams…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The day of Zuko's coronation dawned dark and rainy; Yori's favorite kind of weather. She dressed carefully that morning; choosing to wear a purple top the long sleeves touching her fingertips and the hem floating above her hips, with a black skirt low across her waist and down to her ankles, and black flats. The dress hung to her curves enough to show them off, and the neck line dipped low enough but not so low as to be unacceptable. She let Whynn curl her hair and pull it up into an elaborate bun at the top of her head, tendrils falling around her face and her purple eyes shining. She was beautiful and in the same sense she was nervous; she knew something bad was going to happen and she wanted to be ready for it. The coronation was short, a blessing from a Fire Nation priest, Zuko taking his vows, and then crowning him. Yori couldn't help but smile as he took her hand as they proceeded into the banquet hall for the after party, and the feast. That was when things went awry.

"So, what's it feel like, to be Fire Lord?" Yori asked as she absently traced the rim of her wine glass. She had barely ate or drank anything that whole night, contrary to Sokka, Aussa, Jhonen and Hiita who were having a drinking contest over a wine bottle at the end of the table. Jhonen was winning thanks to many years of practicing holding his liquor." Do you feel powerful? Happy? Sad? C'mon give me a clue here?"

"I'm always happy as long as you're by my side," Zuko smiled pulling Yori closer to him. She smiled as he cradled her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her gently." But, the power and authority will be pretty damn sweet…"

"You've been hanging with Jhon too much," Yori chuckled," You're even starting to talk like him now, honey…"

"Hey it's the moody knife thrower!" Jhonen cried slightly tipsy from the wine." Hi crazy girl who Sparky dumped!"

"Jhon you're not helping!" Zuko cried as Mei advanced on Yori who stood and backed away slowly trying to avoid her knives.

"So I was right!" A voice rang out through the crowd. Yori stiffened and looked up, dreading it as she saw Mei standing before them. The girl was angry and already had her signature knives pulled and at the ready." You were with this-this _floozy_!"

"Aw crap," Yori said as she jumped a foot above the ground to avoid Mei's knives." Damn, damn, damn! Do you like stalk us just to start a yelling match? I mean good gods and spirits, Mei!" Yori ducked to avoid another onslaught of knives." Missed me, missed me, now you'll regret it!"

Yori sent a wind across the floor and had Mei hovering a foot above the ground when she sent a blast of aura at her. Mei was quick and jumped back, flipping in midair to avoid the blast. Yori growled and did a backbend to avoid three ninja stars Mei tossed at her. She grabbed one and sliced her skirt above her knee to show her black leggings underneath. She had been prepared for a fight and she back-lipped away from a row of stars, all hitting the wall behind her as Mei chased her around the hall. Yori was trying to get a read on Mei's aura, and cut off her weapon bending, but she had to dodge.

"Hell yeah!" Jhonen cried plopping down before the battle and pulling out popcorn." Another cat fight! Have I mentioned how much I love this time period? I mean it's like dinner and a show!"

"You are such an idiot sometime," Toph said. She went to hit him, but thought better of it and fell beside him. She reached for some popcorn and watched with Jhonen." On second thought, I got cash on Yori whoops the Knife Thrower's ass!"

"Cash on Mei," Jhonen said," Girl can throw some damn knives." He ducked to avoid a knife." Hey! I'm betting on you here!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys," Yori grunted, grabbing a knife and jumping to clash it with Mei's." But I don't intend to injure her, just immobilize her!" Mei sliced at Yori's cheek and instead cut her long pony tail off. Yori froze and the whole room fell silent. Yori turned back with fire in her purple eyes, the pool of hair that was once hers was at her feet and she glared at Mei with an intent to kill." On second thought, the bitch is dead…"

"Well that's quite enough," Eria said in a bored tone. She waved her hand dismissively and Mei and Yori were thrown back against the walls." This is a formal event, love. We have to act with decorum and class. Not with brute force and intents to kill."

"Fine," Yori said after a moment," Truce Mei… I don't want to fight, even if you care about Zuko, I love him… And I'm pretty sure he loves me too… I can't change that and I don't intend to ignore my feelings any longer…"

"I-fine…" Mei said softly. She walked away when Eria let her go." I think it's best I leave now, I've caused enough trouble already…"

"No wait! I still wanna see who wins!" Jhonen cried as Mei hurried away. Toph sighed sadly and watched Yori touch her butchered hair." Damn, looks like she got into a fight with a lawn mower and the damned mower won…" Yori looked up, sadly and Jhonen cringed." Sorry, I kinda speak before thinking' sometimes?"

"No, it's fine," Yori said softly. She grabbed a pair of scissors off the ground and handed them to Whynn who was now at her side." Could you trim it up? I want it about here," She gestured to her cheek bone and Whynn nodded." Like when we were younger… Before I started growing it out…"

No one said anything as Whynn cut Yori's hair, tendrils falling on the floor which a servant quickly cleaned up as the staff cleaned the room. When she was done, Whynn had cut Yori's long hair so it was now in a bob cut around her face. The back was shorter than the front, so it had a slant cut and framed her heart-shaped face and made her cheekbones more pronounced. She sighed and tugged at her hair.

"Well," Zuko said walking over and pulling Yori into his arms," I love it… And I love you for fighting over me…" Yori chuckled as Zuko kissed her hair gently." I believe we have a party to host…"

"Aw hell nah," Jhonen said. He walked in the opposite direction of the party," I have had too much high class fun for one night, I am not taking any more of that boring shit!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Okie Dokie, so I am officially done with this chapter! Yay! SO Jac's up next to add his awesome touch to our tale. R&R kiddies!


	27. Answers Answered

**"Dimebag" James- Well last chapter was pretty good, Emma did a good job. Now i gotta the next chapter. It's gonna be a good one, has it's twists and turns a bit. Also feature's 2 OC's of mine you know about along with a group you will find good. I own nothing, R&R and enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Answers Answered

"Well," Zuko said walking over and pulling Yori into his arms," I love it… And I love you for fighting over me…" Yori chuckled as Zuko kissed her hair gently." I believe we have a party to host…"

"Aw hell nah," Jhonen said. He walked in the opposite direction of the party," I have had too much high class fun for one night, I am not taking any more of that boring shit!" So Jhonen walked over to the closest hall with a dark spot and stood there. When there, Jhonen took out a cigarette and lit it up with a burning candle as he took blew in the smoke.

Jhonen then blew out the smoke of his mouth. "Ah god...." He said as he looked at the cigarette with a smirk on his face. He knew that hadn't smoked much since 3 years ago and the only times he ever smoked was when something was bothering him big time, only he didn't know what.

"Never pictured you the type that smokes." A female's voice said behind him, Jhonen turned around to see it was Toph. "Really, never did."

Jhonen gave a look at the cigarette before looking back at her with a smile. "Well i never really smoke unless something's bugging me." He then took a quick puff before dropping the cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his foot.

"There is something bugging you, what is it?" Toph asked with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if i told you." Jhonen as he shook his head. That got him a smirk from Toph.

"Come on Hot-Shot, you and me seen stuff no one would expect, and i couldn't see. Now what is it?"

Jhonen gave a sigh before looking back at Toph with a kinda confused look on his face. "When i fought Azula, she slammed my baseball bat to the side of my head with the nails stuck in my head." Now Jhonen started to twist his hands around. "I never had a thing go into my head before."

"So you lived," Toph said as she laughed a bit. "So what, that's nothing to be freaked out about."

"Well me living ain't the freaky part." Jhonen back said in a "Matter of fact" tone. "I lived, but something was amiss. Something made me live and made into this.....Thing."

Now Toph was freaked out. "What kind of thing?"

Jhonen had to look calm cause' remembering what he become was freaking him out. "Don't know, it was like i was....Death." Toph looked at him confused as she mouthed the word "Death". "Yeah, i seems to turn into a death like figure. My voice turned into a growlish tone, two teeth went all sharp, my eyes turned red.." Jhonen then rose his left arm up. "..Hell, my arm got all bony and fleshy and a blade came out and i wanted to kill Azula. But i had to stop cause' i couldn't do it.."

"Why?" Was all Toph asked as she put her arm on Jhonen's shoulder.

"Cause' i didn't know how you would take it, me turning into a demon and killing without remorse." Jhonen said in a hardened yet sad tone.

Toph gave Jhonen a quick hug and looked into his hazel eyes. "Look, not so great at this, you that that. But i don't care, demon or not, i still love you." She then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, for the love of god!" A voice said next to the two lover. They both turned to see a man who looks to be in his mid-20's leaning on the wall.

He had scruffy black hair and a scruffy black beard, had piercings on his lip, ears and eyebrows, and also had red eyes. He wore a black button up shirt with a red longsleeve shirt with a skull on the center under it, black jeans and black shoes while holding a scythe. When he smiled at Toph and Jhonen it sent a shiver down their spines. "You're not a demon dude. Just having a side-effect."

"Back up man!" Toph said as she got in battle formation, but Jhonen stopped her.

"Slow down Fair Lass, he's cool." Jhonen said as he looked at Toph who lowered her arms and the two turned around. "And what do you mean "Side Effect"?"

The man just smiled at walked up to the two. "Well, letting a person come back to life does have it's side-affects." He took a piece of gum out and started to chew on it. "Let's face it dude, sometimes having Death do favors for people don't end up so grand."

"Wait a sec, you're saying that you're Death?" Toph said in a unconvinced Tone. "Yeah and i'm Azula, and i'm not a bitch."

"Yeah, i'm Death. And i know for a fact that fire-breathing bitch is dead, had to reap her soul. Turns out after death, she's still a pain in the fucking ass to deal with. Oh and Jhonen, bitch says she will get revenge or some evil BS like that."

"Well you know me and the ladies Death" Jhonen said getting a laugh from the Grim Reaper. "Now, can you explain to me about this side affect?"

"Yeah, what is that about?!" Toph demanded to Death who just looked at her.

"Well look at this formerly blind earthbender." Death said in bothered tone, that response made Toph stop in her tracks making Death smile due to him making her realize who he is. "Well when Jhonen here was almost killed a while ago in his time, he was in Purgatory. I made a deal with him, i bring him back to life, but only he turned good and helped those who needed help. In a sense, a hero." Then Death took another piece of gum out and held it out, Jhonen took it. "But there was a side affect to it that's very rare."

"And i happened to be the poor bastard that got it." Jhonen said causing Death to smile again.

"Disco, and those who get brought back to life by me, which i might add is also very rare, have the slimiest chance to turn into a form of...i think a version of me...In other words, becomes a reaper." Death said before blowing a bubble and popping it.

"So i'm gonna be the new Grim Reaper?" Jhonen asked in a worried tone.

"No you ain't, that's my job." Death said as he pointed his finger at Jhonen which turned bone in the moonlight that cracked though the window. "But you are turning into.....Sorta a bounty hunter, someone who hunts down those who does evil and punishes them."

"Kinda like "Ghost Rider"?" Jhonen remarked back.

"No, nothing like that. But when in your "Reaper" mode, you are unstoppable and have many power. But it's stuck with you." Death said as he chewed his gum more.

"What happens if Jhonen doesn't wanna be a reaper?" Toph asked Death as she stood in front of him.

Death gave the earthbender a smile. "Well, there's a way."

"Well what is it?" Jhonen asked.

"Seems from what the spirits from this time tell me, you were brought to this time to do something important." Death said as he looked at a notepad he took out. He then turned his head back to the others. "Tell you what, you complete whatever you have to do, and i will take the side affect away."

"Sounds great to me." Jhonen said as he shook Death's hand.

"Thanks for telling us the info." Toph said as she smiled at Death who smirked back at the two before a portal appeared.

"You're welcome. See ya'." Death said as he walked towards the portal, but he stopped then turned back around to the two. "Oh, if i were you you, i would walk to that vase over there. Just in case." He then left.

Jhonen and Toph both look confused as they walked over to the vase. "I'm not getting that guy Jhonen." Toph said.

"Same he--" Jhonen tried to say before the spot they were just standing blew up. So the two lovers ducked from the debris around the hall to see a huge man in all red except for the mask he was wearing which was black and the chest armor he had on had the fire nation symbol on it, but it had a phoenix symbol on the flame.

"In the name of Ozai, prepare to surrend--" The man started to say before the man started to twitch, kneel down, then his throat started to bluge a bit before it burst blood out. That freaked Jhonen and Toph out.

"Damnit Tadanobu! Love that trick of yours." A voice from inside the hole said. Jhonen knew that voice from anywhere.

"Kakihara?!" Jhonen yelled, expecting a answer.

"Holy shit, Jhonen, that you?" Kakihara asked as he walked though the hole wearing a black ninja like suit with a huge 2x4 with a nail driven in it in his hand, stepping on the dead man on the ground. He then seen Jhonen and Toph looking at him and gave a smile. "Well in the name of the sprits, it is you!"

"Hey man." Jhonen said as he hugged his ancestor leaving Toph still wondering.

"Ah, sorry to ruin the moment. But who are you and what the hell just happened?!" Toph yelled pointing at the dead guy.

"Oh, sorry about that. Yo guys, get in here!" Kakihara yelled into the hole. Out came 4 people wearing the same clothes Kakihara had on. One was a rather slim man in his 60's with long brown hair, mutton chops and two moles on his cheeks smoking what appeared to be a cigarette. He had a pair of glasses with dark brown lens over his eyes and a hat that reminded him of a cowboy hat and has two small swords in his hands. "That's Takashi, but we call him "The Gentleman" as he's nice to everyone, knows everything about everything that's going on. Also is a pro with the ladies, even at his age."

"Slept with over 2, 000 women and still counting." Gentleman said with a husky voice while having a smirk on his face while tipping his hat. Jhonen smiled knowing that this guy had to be related to the Gentleman he knew from his time.

"Might wanna scalp that guy" Kakihara said as he pointed to the dead soldier to which the Gentleman nodded, took out a knife and started to scalp the body.

Then Kakihara pointed at a small 15 year old girl with short red hair came out, she also had brown eyes and had a small scar under her left eye. She had a onyx sword with rubies on it with her. "That's Blair, was a Fire Nation villager who lost her family to Fire Nation soldiers, she doesn't look much, but she is strong and can slice you up if you piss her off."

"Hi" Blair said in a happy tone as she smirked as twirled her sword around with skill.

Kakihara then pointed at another person, he was small, had long black hair, pale skin, light brown eyes and carried many knifes on him. "That's Dae-Su, was part of one the richest families in the Earth Nation, broke all ties and became one of the deadliest mercs ever. Fast and crazy with knifes"

"What up." Dae-Su said as he nodded his head towards Jhonen and Toph.

"Last, but not least is maybe the most deadly one out of all of us." Kakihara said as he pointed at a huge man in his 30's with shaved brown hair and dark blue eyes. "That's Tadanobu, silent and calm, but psychotic and can bend the blood out of you and kill you with it. This Water Tribe bastard killed over 30 Fire Nation soldiers and generals, he even stuffed his whole fist down a general's throat." Tadanobu gave a rare smile that scared Jhonen and Toph a bit. "Don't worry, he's cool with people who ain't part of the Phonenx force."

"What the hell do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, also what are you guys?" Jhonen also asked.

Kakihara gave a smile to the two before pointing to his teammates. "We're known as the "Deadmen" and we hunt, kill, scalp and leave a message for those still loyal to Ozai."

**"Dinebag" james- All right, another sick chapter. Had Death make a appearence to explain Jhonen's problem and provide some insight on it. Also brought back Kakihara and now there's a new problem, the Phoneix Force, but the Deadmen will take care of things. Now it's Maiden's turn to do a chapter. Yes, the Deadmen are sorta like "The Basterds" from "Ingloruous Basterds", they're inspried by that movie. if you haven't seen it, do it now! R&R!**


	28. Run It Back Again

Avatar/Teen Titans

Time Warp

Chapter 28- Run It Back Again

**Olivia- Ok, totally didn't see Death making an appearence. But it rocked none-the-less. He also appears in '6 Days To Hell'; one of mine and Jac's co-written fics. So, in this chapter, you'll learn a little more about 'The Deadmen'. R&R!  
**

"What the hell do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, also what are you guys?" Jhonen also asked.

Kakihara gave a smile to the two before pointing to his teammates. "We're known as the "Deadmen" and we hunt, kill, scalp and leave a message for those still loyal to Ozai."

"Think of us as...an unofficial special forces outfit." Blair smirked while leaning up against the wall and polishing her sword.

"What in hell is going on here!?" came a voice from behind Jhonen. He turned to see Aang, Katara and the charmers all with a look of astonishment as they gazed at the dead man on the floor getting scalped.

"Hi there." The gentleman said as he looked up while almost getting the job done.

"What...?" Yori started to ask.

"He was one of the Phoenix Force." Kakihara explained.

"The who?" Aang asked in confusion.

"A group of bastards still loyal to Ozai. They're out to kill the new firelord, to restore Ozai's legacy." Kakihara said as he waved the 2x4 in his hands.

Yori's faced drained of all color. "So...Zuko is in danger?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Naw. Not really. These idiots are mediocere. They don't even pose a threat to hog monkeys." chided Tadanobu in a quiet and dark German-style tone.

Eria stared at the water tribe man with curious eyes, even noticing the gaping hole in the dead man's throat and the pool of blood around him. "So, it looks like we have another blood bender in our midst."

Tadanobu kept himself from giving a smile at the 116 year old charmer. "Yes. They call me "The Water Tribe Butcher"."

"I see. Nice to meet you, i'm Eria." she said while shaking the large man's hand.

"Eria? You're that water charming lass I've heard soo much about."

"My reputation preceeds me." she smiled.

"It sure as hell does! I mean you're the icon of the water tribe; well you and your Sea Diamond." Dae-Su said as he looked around the hall quick.

"Sea Diamond?" asked the gaang in unison. Eria turned and gripped the jewel hanging from her necklace.

"This is a Sea Diamond. It's the only one in existence today. In cases of heightened anger or rage, it will give off a power so strong it can create tsunamis by the dozen...same case scenario with each of my sister's gems."

"Well you gals better be careful." warned Kakihara. "Alotta bastards out to get those gems from ya."

Hiita, still being quite tipsy from the wine, only scoffed at his remark. "I'd love to see the bastard stupid enough to try and take my Dragon Ruby."

Aussa (also drunk) agreed with Hiita. "Same goes for my Nature's Emerald."

Eria just rolled her eyes. "Do you two idiots remember about 75 years ago when a group of rouge benders stole Whynn's Gale Gem and Yori's Silver Blaze Jewel?"

"Oh please! That hurricane was only category 4." Hiita responded while leaning on Sokka for support. Seconds later, an explosion distroyed the far wall. From the rubble and smoke came a familiar face; Combustion Man. He took in a deep breath and from his third eye came an energy beam. Everyone dodged it in time.

"Who the fuck is that?!" Jhonen yelled from behind a conner.

"I thought this guy was dead!" Sokka screamed from under a table.

"Apparently not!" Katara answered in a pissed off voice.

"Really, who is this fuckin' guy?!" Jhonen yelled as he kept dodging blast from Combustion Man

"Everyone use thier bending in unison!" Aang called from a few feet behind her. Everyone did as they were told and used thier bending to inhance the other one's. The 9 way elemental attack landed in one blow. However, this didn't stop Combustion Man. He charged toward the gaang, but stopped short. No one saw Blair's onyx sword slice straight through the man's torso, until he was lying on the floor dead in two peices. The small redhead only twirled her sword around her hand before walking off toward her team.

"Holy shit!" Jhonen said in a state of awe. "Remind me never to piss her off!"

The Gentelman moved toward the corpse on the ground to scalp him while Tadanobu used his blood bending to drain the body as Kakihara pointed at Blair with a smirk on his face"The girl can kick some ass, huh?".

Aang approached the swordswoman and extended his hand in a shaky matter. "Thanks for your help, Blair." She looked at his hand questioningly before taking it.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." she smirked.

"You know that dude has no hair, right?" Toph asked The Gentleman who just looked at her and smiled.

"Well you know what they say sweetheart." He then pointed his knife at Combustion Man's head. "Everythings better than everything." and with that, he sliced the scalp off.

"That's Motorhead's Solgan." Jhonen replyed as he put his arm around Toph.

"Who?" The Gentleman asked.

"Nevermind." Jhonen said with a smirk.

The night ended without any other interuptions. The gaang made themselfs comfortable in thier rooms inside the Fire Palace. Jhonen and Toph sat on the porch gazing up at the clear night sky. Toph laied back on the concrete while her emerald eyes searched the black starry canvas for constellations that Katara had told her about. Jhonen leaned up against a pillar with his iPod's earbuds in his ears. Dethklok's "Murdertrain a Comin'" had just ended and the music device shuffled to the next song. It was really upbeat, Jhonen already knew from when the song started that something was wrong.....Big time.

Looking back, pushing rewind  
Changing every wrong or right  
That you see

If you could, don't you think that you would  
Make your world just like you want it to be

Now it's never too late  
Thiers a will thiers a way  
Gotta stay in the game, go the distance

Mix it up, get it right  
go for another try  
Still, run it back again

Replay, hit rewind  
This time you'll do it right  
You, run it back again  
Run it back again

"Who the tap-dancing-hell put this gay ass shit on here!?...I dont' even like Corbin Bleu!" Jhonen screamed to himself. But as the lyrics played, something clicked.  
"Ok...Something tells me that this song is fuckin' with me somehow." he muttered as he changed the song. "If Death is sending me a message, he sucks."

**Olivia- Lol, sorry. Couldn't resist with the song thing. I mean it's a good theme song for Jhonen's current situation. Anyway, it's Emma's turn to create more adventure! R&R!**


	29. Letting Go

Emma: Another day, another chapter going up on . Ah, how I am so grateful for this wonderful creation because it brought me my writing family, Jac and Olivia, and also brought me such great fans that read our stories and actually give me hope that my writing is good. Well, since I'm done with my little serene moment, let's get on with the story and this chapter! So, we don't own anything, enjoy anyway!

Chapter 29: Well For The Love Of Jesus-Tap-Dancing-H-Christ!

"Who the tap-dancing-hell put this gay ass shit on here!?...I don't' even like Corbin Bleu!" Jhonen screamed to himself. But as the lyrics played, something clicked.  
"Ok...Something tells me that this song is fuckin' with me somehow." he muttered as he changed the song. "If Death is sending me a message, he sucks."

"I take that into offense you ungrateful Metal Head," Death said from behind Jhonen. Jhon wheeled around to glare at Death who just grinned at the boy. Once again, Death had made an appearance in Jhonen's life." I only put the song on to screw with you; I came by to give you a message from a higher power that seems to like you a lot these days."

"I knew Angela had a soft spot for me," Jhonen said dryly. Death rolled his eyes and tapped the end of his scythe against his shoes." What can I say all the ladies just seem to love me."

"Says the guy whose last girlfriend stabbed him with a fork," Death said sarcastically," Repeatedly I might add. Look, it's not Angela, okay? She's away on some rather urgent business and… well let's just say we're not going to tell her what kinda trouble you got into this time. I'm here to tell you that the Big Guy upstairs wants to give you some help."

"Well this can't be good," Jhonen said folding his arms behind his head." Last time the Big Guy wanted to help me out I got stuck in a re-run of Shaw Shank Redemption and I was playing Morgan fucking Freeman. What's he got in stores for me now?"

"He wanted to tell you the timing was wrong," Death quoted solemnly," He said something about the old guy making a misread on the portal and it being _three_ years and not two; which means yer pretty much stuck here with the samurai time for a lot longer then you thought. He also said to mention that there is another way, but it includes traveling with the Arrow-headed kid to the Spirit Realm in a year's time to get to another portal back to the present. So, basically you've got two choices and both are very sketchy on how to do 'em. On the other hand, you can't do either until whatever stupid unfinished business you got, is resolved."

"And you can't hint at that," Jhonen finished. The bringer of doom shook his head and grinned." Fuck… Well for the love of Jesus-tap-dancing-H-Christ… Can't catch a break huh?" Death shook his head and lit up a cigarette before turning offering one to Jhonen." Nope, already had my worry smoke today, I can't take another one…"

"Well, you may piss me off sometimes kid, but I sure hope you make it through this one," Death said letting out a puff of smoke," Otherwise my afterlife will be a little less interesting without you to mess around with."

And with that he was gone. Jhonen stared at the spot Death had been standing in and sighed. He yanked out his iPod and began shuffling through songs as he walked away, contemplating that he seriously needed new friends; ones that didn't enjoy fucking with his destiny.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"We can't wake her yet, Yori!" Whynn's voice carried into Eria's room as the water charmer was half awake.

"But it's almost ready! And I can distract her long enough!" Yori protested next.

"Yori shut it or I will shut it for you!" Hiita growled." She might be awake now, listening!"

"Oh you're such a worrywart, Hiita!" Aussa's mellow tone floated in next. Eria opened her eyes and stared and the ceiling of her room; wondering what they had been talking about. She quickly got up, threw on a cerulean halter dress, silver leggings, her necklace, and her blue flats before running out of the room pulling her hair back from her face into a loose ponytail. She walked down the main hall only to be met by none other than Aussa." Oh! Eria, love, it's early! You should be in bed resting from that party the other night I think we all still have a hangover from that wretched drinking game and it was a whole week ago!"

"Aussa, dear, you're rambling," Eria said raising an eyebrow," I can't sleep anymore anyway… Now what are you hiding from me, sister dearest?"

"Hiding?! Why sister I am shocked!" Aussa said blocking the dining hall doorway." How could you even hint that little, old, me hiding something from my closest, dearest, friend?!"

Aussa's voice was up an octave from normal and Eria knew something was up; but before she could say anything more, or blood bend her friend aside, someone threw custard at the side of her head. She growled and spun around to glare at Jhonen who was staring at her coolly.

"You got food on me," Eria said in a demonic hiss," Did you not take your meds this morning? Or maybe you have a death wish! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW FUCKING FOOD AT ME?!"

"Because you're so fun to hang out with?" Jhonen offered in a small voice. Eria gave a shriek and ran at him. He laughed and ran in the opposite direction leading her away into the gardens, as Aussa gave a sigh of relief. A few moments later cries of pain could be heard from the gardens and Aussa flinched." Eria! It was a- fuck that hurts you blood bending water bitch!"

"Damn, well remind me I owe that future boy," Aussa said as Yori chuckled beside her. Yori smiled and skipped into the dining hall putting the finishing touches on a few of the decorations." I can't believe we managed to keep this a secret from Miss All Knowing Eria… I mean usually she figures out our surprises right away!"

"Well times change," Yori said walking off towards the kitchen," Now I have a three layer chocolate cake to make in an hour and it won't make itself unless one of us is suddenly a food bender. Aussa can you finish the banners while Whynn and Hiita get the balloons?"

"Fucking bitch gave me a fucking migraine," Jhonen grumbled as he hurried into the dining hall." I swear Yori, if I didn't like you guys I would not have done that! Eria broke and re-broke most of the bones in my body!"

"Sorry Jhon," Yori said waving her hand to grab a fistful of glowing gold aura from the air. She walked over and healed a lingering gash on his forehead and smiled." There, you should consider yourself lucky love. The last person to throw food at Eria is floating at the bottom of the ocean somewhere near the North Pole…" The whole room gave a collective shiver." Anyway, can you help Zuko start the bonfire? I believe fire and lightning work wonders together."Jhonen nodded and turned away grumbling about broken bones." Oh and thanks again for stalling her, Jhon. Where is she now?"

"Last I saw Katara was dragging her off for some water shit," Jhonen said dismissively," All I know is she left me bleeding near the roses and I crawled away as fast as I could. Oh, and just to remind you two, you owe me big time!"

"Thanks," Yori chuckled humming to herself as Jhonen walked away. Aussa finished hanging the banner that read "Happy Birthday Eria!" and started to help Yori with the cake. Meanwhile, Jhonen and Zuko had long made the bonfire and now were having a pyromaniac's moment together.

"I'm telling you, straight fire burns better," Zuko said waving a fist and making some driftwood catch flame." No need for sparks of that other shit, just BOOM- and fire."

"Yeah, but lightning can cause more damage to a person," Jhonen said making a striek of lightning hit the driftwood too. Yori came running down the hill towards the boys with a huge cake platter in her hands and a trail of food behind her being air bended towards them." Well, if it isn't Martha Stewarts…"

"Shut it future boy," Hiita snapped as she followed behind carrying more food," Unless you'd like to be in a coma for this party I'd be quiet. Yori worked her ass off to make some great food!"

"Well la-di-fucking-da!" Jhonen cried. Hiita growled at him and turned away. Whynn on the other hand was angry.

"I heard that you ass!" Whynn called.

"Good!" Jhonen retorted.

"No it's fine, Jhon was just being funny," Yori said jumping to Jhonen's defense as she waited for Toph and Aussa to earth bend a stone table so she could set the food down. She set the cake down softly and turned back to smile at the boys. She had a chocolate smudge on her left cheek, a vanilla one on her right, and she was pulling off the white apron as she walked. She wore a black off the shoulder dress and red boots and her new short hair was curled around her face; even with her fierce purple eyes and short hair, she seemed almost childish with food on her face and trying to flit around and finish everything at once." What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Well yeah," Jhonen said watching Zuko wipe Yori's cheeks with a napkin," But I'm just amazed at how damn child-like you can be Yori."

"It's an art," Yori said with a grin. Her eyes got a glazed over look to them and she winced slightly." Oh, Eria, one minute everyone!" The Gaang started to put finishing touches on everything and turned to look as Eria came down into the room." Surprise!"

"Oh my goodness!" Eria cried. She covered her mouth in surprise as tears formed in her eyes." This is the big surprise you've been hiding?! I can't believe you kept me out of here for so- oh crap! Jhonen I apologize for all those things I said and for breaking all your bones, over and over…. And over again… You guys are so sweet for remembering my birthday!"

Soon the party was in full swing and Jhonen was sitting aside from the group and staring out at the waves from the dock at the palace. Yori came out, two plates of cake in her hands and handed one to Jhonen as she leaned against the rail beside him.

"Hey Metal Head," Yori said taking a bite of the cake while Jhonen stared at his," Ah, c'mon no one can resist cake! Especially not my triple chocolate sugar attack cake!" Jhon sighed and took a bite to make Yori smile." So, you wanna tell me what's wrong or should I read your aura again?"

"It's nothing Yori," Jhonen said staring out at the waves. Yori stared at him with her wide, knowing, purple eyes and he sighed." Okay it's not fair for you to use the big purple puppy dog eyes on me when you know you and Toph can do it so damn well!"

"Okay, fine," Yori said grinning and turning back to the waves," You don't have to tell me." Jhonen sighed in relief as Yori took another bite of cake." I'd like it if you did though… You and Zuko are pretty tight, that's the right word from your time right?" Jhonen nodded." Okay, good, well you two are pretty good friends, and I'd like you to trust me too. I love Zuko and I feel close to you because you're close to him. So in turn, when I see something's wrong with you, I kinda feel obligated to see if I can help you out or make anything batter."

"Sparky's lucky to have you," Jhonen said softly. Yori blushed and smiled shyly as Jhonen said this." Okay, the truth is I'm a little worried about something a friend of mine told me about my future and how to get home… So, now I've got a lot to think about and I'm wondering if I even want to go home now that I've met you guys…"

"You have to let go," Yori said softly. She tugged at a strand of her ruby red hair as she stared serenely at the sea." You may like it here Jhon, but it's not your time, it's not your real place in the scheme of things…" Jhonen stared at her and wondered to himself how she could go from childish to wise in a second." You've found people who care about you, and we always will; but you have to get that you belong in your time and you can't change that. Sometimes you just have to… let go…"

"Like you just let go of your hair?" Jhonen asked. Yori's frame stiffened and Jhonen flinched as Yori gave him a haunting stare with her wide purple eyes." Damn girl they should tell horror stories about what those eyes can do…"

"Sorry, my hair's just always been a touchy subject," Yori said softly. She turned away and got a far off look in her eyes." I had a boy back home who said my hair was beautiful… and in our tribe not many people grew their hair out unless they were nobles… But because he called me beautiful, I grew it out and kept it long. And then he broke my heart and said he loved Whynn instead of me… You see I was always used to Whynn being the beautiful one, the one who got the guys; but this time he had seen me. It broke my heart to hear that but I kept my hair long because I truly believed that could make me beautiful… Now here I am in love with a Fore Lord, who loves me _back_! When Mei cut my hair I realized I had to let go, of the past and of Erik… Because in the end it will seem so small; hair or time traveling, once you find the one place you belong… That's why I had to let go…"

"Damn that's some deep shit," Jhonen said softly. Yori sighed and swiped away a tear and stood straight, forcing a smile." Sorry to make you get all emotional on me, Yori…"

"Eh, it's cool," Yori said grabbing their plates and turning away," And Jhon, talk to me if you need it okay?" Jhonen nodded and she smiled at him." I know you'll make the right decision in the end… Whether you want to admit it or not, you're a big old softie with a big heart and tat heart's in the right place…"

"No way! I really am a hard core ass-hole!" Jhonen cried after Yori as she hurried away. Jhonen returned to the party moments later still grumbling about Yori calling him a softie." I'm a hard core kick ass fighter… not a softie…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	30. Singing And Being Cupid

**"Dimebag" James- What up, everyone. I'm back and doing another one. Jhonen talking to Yori was pretty sweet and Death saying there's two ways to go back to his time, didn't see that coming.....But oh well. Guess it's my turn to play around, i own nothing! Enjoy and R&R people!**

**Chapter 30- Singing And Being Cupid**

"Eh, it's cool," Yori said grabbing their plates and turning away," And Jhon, talk to me if you need it okay?" Jhonen nodded and she smiled at him." I know you'll make the right decision in the end… Whether you want to admit it or not, you're a big old softie with a big heart and tat heart's in the right place…"

"No way! I really am a hard core ass-hole!" Jhonen cried after Yori as she hurried away. Jhonen returned to the party moments later still grumbling about Yori calling him a softie." I'm a hard core kick ass fighter… not a softie…" So for the rest of the night, Jhonen did mostly what people do at party's like talk and such. But he mostly stayed with Toph as the two tried to dance with each other with Toph seeing.

"You sure i can do this?" Toph asked as she slow danced with Jhonen.

"You're doing fine." He said as they danced. "Doing better than before."

"That's cause' i was blind before." Toph said in a deadpan tone which made Jhonen snicker.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Jhonen apologized as they danced to the slow song, soon they were near the band.. "Man, moody-ass song."

"And you think you can do better?" One of the guys in the band said, h was short and skinny. "Really, it ain't that easy."

"I know i can do better." Jhonen said as he and Toph stopped dancing, everyone else noted the pause of music.

"How come the music stopped?" Zuko asked as he and Yori came up. "Jhonen, what did you do?"

"Well i said the music was a bit moody," Jhonen said before he pointed at the insulted band member. "And this bastard got mad and asked if i can do better, which i might add i can."

"I would love to see you try." The band member said in a snotty tone, Jhonen turned around and smiled.

"That a challenge i hear?. Your on." Jhonen said as he put his hand out. "I win, which of course is gonna happen, you gotta spend one day with a sign that says "I live with my parents and i need a girlfriend." and let random people kick you in your nads."

"Okay, and if you screw up?" The band member asked.

"You can get freebie special treatment thanks to the Firelord" Jhonen said as he pointed at a very mad Zuko, then turned back to the band member. "And i'll get you a hooker cause' boy, you need to get laid."

The Band member thought about, then gave a smirk. "You're on."

"What the hell!" Zuko scrowed a bit at Jhonen who just smirked.

"Jhonen, you serious about this?" Aang asked as he went up to Jhonen with Katara. Jhonen just smirked.

"I'm sure Hot-Shot can beat him, right?" Toph said as she looked at Jhonen who nodded his head.

"Yeah, in my time, i lived off off tips from playing a guitar." Jhonen said as he picked up a instrument that looked like a guitar (Can't remember what they're called, deal with it.)."Time to put those skills to use." and with those words, he got up on the stage and started looked at everyone at the party. "Okay, i never did a song or two in front of a bunch of people before....Fuck it." He then started to play the insrument like a guitar in a slow and haunting style (Really, what's it called?!)

**(I don't own "Floods" by Pantera.)**

**A dead issue, don't wrestle with it, deaf ears are sleeping**

**A guilty bliss, so inviting (let me in), nailed to the cross**

**I feel you, relate to you, accuse you**

**Wash away us all, take us with the floods**

**Then throughout the night, they were raped and executed**

**Cold hearted world**

**Your language unheard of, the vast sound of tuning out**

**The rash of negativity is seen one sidedly, burn away the day**

**The nervous, the drifting, the heaving**

**Wash away us all, take us with the floods**

**Then throughout the day mankind played with grenades**

**Cold hearted world**

**And at night they might bait the pentagram**

**Extinguishing the sun**

**Wash away man, take him with the floods **

**Flood (10X, each time he sings it, it gets lowered a pitch.)**

And after those lyrics, Jhonen started to do the solo of the song with oddly enough easyier to do on the instrument.

**Die (10X, again, getting lowered a pitch.)**

Soon he ends the song and everyone seems to cheer for him except the snooty band member who lost. Soon Jhonen went up to him and smiled. "Okay sunshine, i think you need to get a sign on let let the day of kicking start......Right now!" and with those words, Jhonen kicked the guy in his danger zone making the formerly standing man drop on the ground with a girly wail.

"That had to hurt." Sokka said as he went over the guy in pain with Suki on his side.

"Yeah, but worth seeing." Toph said making everyone laugh. Soon everyone was back to doing what they were doing, but soon people wanted to sing and play some more. "How about it, another round?"

Jhonen sighed a bit, but pointed at Toph with a smirk. "Fine, but you're coming with me on stage."

"Wait, what?!" Toph said in shocked tone. "Okay, one: I never sang before. Two: I don't know the words to the songs you like."

"Okay, i know you have a good memory and remember stuff clearly." Jhonen said with a calm look on his face as he lifted Toph's head up with a smile on his face. "I know that also goes for words in a song."

Toph got a smile on her face and hugged Jhonen who didn't that coming. "You're right, come on."

Soon the two went up on stage holding hands. Katara smiled at the sight. "I find that cute."

Sokka who was a bit shocked at the sight nodded. "I never seen it coming." that got him confused looks from everyone like "Really, you didn't know?", so he shrugged. "Hey, i didn't noticed it, i had my own business to deal with."

Soon Jhonen was back on stage with Toph who wasn't nervous, but was a bit uneasy. Jhonen just smiled at her with the instrument he used before in his hands. "Vicarious?"

"Yeah." Toph said with a smiled as she knew that song due to Jhonen letting her hear it. So Jhonen started playing his Instrument even more slower and creepier.

**(I don't own "Vicarious" by Tool, that song rule.)**

**Jhonen- Eye on the TV**

**'cause tragedy thrills me**

**Whatever flavor it happens to be like:**

**Jhonen/Toph- "Killed by the husband" ...**

**"Drowned by the ocean" ...**

**"Shot by his own son" ...**

**"She used a poison in his tea,**

**Toph- Then (she) kissed him goodbye"**

**That's my kind of story**

**It's no fun til someone dies.**

**Jhonen- Don't look me at like I am a monster**

**Frown out your one face, but with the other (you)**

**Stare like a junkie into the TV**

**Toph- Stare like a zombie while the mother holds her child,**

**Watches him die,**

**Hands to the sky cryin "why, oh why?"**

**Jhonen/Toph- Cause I need to watch things die from a distance**

**Vicariously, I live while the whole world dies**

**You all need it too - don't lie.**

**Jhonen- Why can't we just admit it?**

**Toph- Why can't we just admit it?**

**Jhonen- We won't give pause until the blood is flowin'**

**Toph- Neither the brave nor bold**

**Toph- Nor brightest of stories told**

**Jhonen- We won't give pause until the blood is flowin'**

**Jhonen/Toph- I need to watch things die from a good safe distance**

**Vicariously, I live while the whole world dies**

**You all feel the same so why can't we just admit it?**

**Jhonen- Blood like rain fallin' down**

**Toph- Drum on grave and ground**

**Jhonen/Toph- Part vampire, part warrior,**

**Carnivore and voyeur**

**Stare at the transmittal.**

**Sing to the death rattle.**

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la-lie (x4)**

**Jhonen- Credulous at best**

**Your desire to believe in**

**Angels in the hearts of men.**

**Toph-But pull your head on out (of) your hippie haze**

**And give a listen**

**Shouldn't have to say it all again**

**Jhonen- The universe is hostile**

**So impersonal**

**Toph- Devour to survive**

**So it is, so it's always been ...**

**Jhonen/Toph- We all feed on tragedy.**

**It's like blood to a vampire.**

**Vicariously, I live while the whole world dies**

**Much better you than I. **

As the song ended, Both Jhonen and Toph and walked off stage. But Jhonen quickly rang back. "Thank you Cleveland!" Everyone got a puzzled stare at Jhonen who just walked away.

"You did sing pretty good." Aussa said as she and the other did the same.

"Who knew you had it in you to sing good Toph." Sokka said, which got him a punch in the arm by Toph and made him moan in pain.

"Thanks, but blame Jhonen." She said as she walked back to Jhonen. "This crazy bastard made me do it."

"I know, i'm awesome." Jhonen said with a smirk on his face.

"You sure are dude." Kakihara said as he walked up to the group.

"Kakihara, what are you doing here....And where's the other Deadmen?" Jhonen asked as he looked around the room.

"Around here somewhere." Kakihara said as he also looked around before turning to Suki. "Hey, shot in the dark here, but you know that one Kyoshi warrior of yours...What her name?.....The ultra-happy one."

"Ty-Lee?" Suki answered to Kakihara.

"That's the one, where is she?" Kakihara asked.

"I know where she is dude, follow me." Jhonen said before kissing Toph. "Be right back."

"Okay Metal-head." Toph said back.

So the two long-long distance relatives walked though the crow of people. Jhonen was wonder something, wasn't sure. Then it hit him. "So, why you looking for Ty Lee?"

Kakihara stopped a bit and looked at him with a guarded look on his face. "Ah...Well....When i got out of the Boiling Rock, she helped me out and i had to thank her and--"

"You sly son of a bitch, you have a crush on her!" Jhonen said with a smirk on his face causing Kakihara to blush a bit. "I knew it! Took me a while to realize it, but i knew. I think you two would go grand together."

"And how do you know that?" Kakihara asked back while taking two glasses of wine from a waiter. "She told you?"

"Well....i never told anyone this except Ty Lee." Jhonen said as they sat down. "But when i was fighting her on the top of the tram at the Boiling rock, long story. Her shirt got ripped on the lower left part and i seen she had a birthmark that looked like a lightning bolt."

"A lightning bolt?" Kakihara asked back in a unconvinced tone.

"Yeah, never really understood why that shape either." Jhonen said before drinking down the wine. "But the point is that i have that same birthmark." Jhonen lifted his coat and shirt to show his birthmark on the same spot as Ty lee. "She said only people in her family had that and i can tell you don't have it either besides you and me being related."

"So your saying that Ty Lee and me are gonna end up together and soon in the long-ass future, you will be born with that same birthmark?" Kakihara asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Ah...Pretty much dude. it does make perfect sense.." Jhonen said as he looked around, then he seen Ty lee with the other Kyoshi warriors and pointed at her. "There she is dude. Go for it."

Kakihara looked where Ty Lee was and took a deep breath and got up, he then turned back o Jhonen. "Better not be fucking with me here."

"I ain't dude." Jhonen said, then Kakihara went over to Ty lee leaving Jhonen alone but smirking. he then looked up to the roof. "This love better be true, you holy bastard. Kay, God." There was silence for a bit till' another waiter came by with a glass of wine which Jhonen took and sipped. "I'll take that as a yes." and then he went over back to Toph and the others.

**"Dimebag" James- Alrighty, another good chapter. Yes, i had singing, have a problem, oh well. Yes for those who never noticed, Kakihara is gonna end up with Ty Lee, how did you miss that?! Guess it's onto Maiden for the next chapter, R&R!**


	31. Wedding Crashers!

Emma: Yes, Olivia was supposed to do this chapter, no I don't care if you're confused, and yes I will Jac did a kick ass job last chapter. Olivia has a lot of school work and is loaded down with chapters at the moment so I told her I'd take this chapter off her hands! So, without further ado, we don't own Teen Titans or Avatar! Enjoy!

Chapter 31: Wedding Crashers!

"I can't believe it's been three effing months!" Jhonen cried as he stormed around Zuko's room. Zuko sighed and tried to straighten his black robes and red sash." I mean, I have nothing against this time- hell I love it!- but I mean my time's running out and I still have no fricking clue what the hell I'm here for! And look at you, Sparky! Friggin' getting married and want _me_ to be yer best man?"

"Jhon, can you be calm at least for today?" Zuko asked standing and crossing to face Jhonen," I asked you to be my best man because Aang says he can't, and Sokka is too much of an ass for the job. It's you or Momo and I'd rather not fight that lemur into a suit."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jhon said throwing up his hands." You didn't say shit about a suit flame boy! I don't do suits, they make me feel constricted!" Zuko sighed and slapped his forehead." What?"

"Jhon you can wear whatever you want you just have to walk down the aisle with Toph," Zuko said walking into the hallway with Jhon behind him," You stand through the vows, and then walk back down the aisle to the reception and all the free wine and booze you want." Jhon contemplated this and then crossed his arms." Just say yes, please?"

"Fine," Jhon said throwing his hands up," But only because I get free booze afterwards!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The day was crisp and clear, the kind of day Yori loved and she stared out the window longingly, from her room. She wore her white gown, the hem at her ankles with embroidered gold ivy vines on the skirt and the corset bodice hugging her curves. She sighed, touching her hair, still short and cut just above her jaw bone; it was held back by a white veil and a gold headband. She was the perfect image for a bride and she was ready for this wedding; so why did she have such a bad feeling about walking down that isle?

"Yorianna?" Whynn called. She came into the room in her orange off the shoulder gown and smiled at the sight of her sister sitting at the window seat and holding her bouquet of white roses." You know I always thought I would be the first one married… Now, here we are, and it's you who was first…"

"Yeah," Yori said softly, touching her hair and smiling," It's all way to dream-like… I'm still trying to realize this isn't a dream… Well, we'd better go, sister; I have a wedding to go to…"

The day was clear and bright, and Yori was a vision in white as she traveled down the aisle toward, s Zuko, who watched her with a smile on his face. The vows were short, the words many couples had said thousands of times before, but never had there been a couple more in love then these two. As the Fire Priest named them husband and wife, a crash echoed from the front of the hall. A group of ten men, all dressed in black and all carrying weapons, and they were running towards the five charmers…

"Fuck yes!" Jhonen cried. He punched the air and jumping past the priest," Finally some damn action! I call the big dude with the Mohawk!" As if to prove his point, Jhon hit a few guys aside. Yori grabbed a knife from one of the guards around her and sliced her dress to reveal a pair of white pants and her flat sandals; she dove and dodged all the men until she was faced with her sisters. They had all torn their dress hems to reveal pants too, they had all been ready for this fight. The Raiders, the Bandits; so many names for the people who were after their sacred jewels… And they were all here, after them again…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, not as long as I usually do, but still good in my opinion, i.e. the only one that matters! Just kidding, really you readers' opinions matter more! So please give those opinions in reviews! Seriously, just click the pretty green button! Please!


End file.
